


Адреналин и его последствия

by anjinhos, In_Yan1984



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Action, F/M, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjinhos/pseuds/anjinhos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Yan1984/pseuds/In_Yan1984
Summary: Первое, что ощутил Эггси, открыв глаза - резь от яркого света. Второе - металл на запястьях. Наручники были прикреплены к спинке алюминиевого стула, ноги тоже пристегнуты, не вывернешься.Человек, стоящий напротив, поднял руку с пистолетом.- Что, переговоры закончились? - прохрипел Эггси. В горле у него наждачка, губы потрескались.- Кто сказал, что я буду тебя убивать? - спросил человек и выстрелил.





	1. Chapter 1

Первое, что ощутил Эггзи, открыв глаза - резь от яркого света. Второе - металл на запястьях. Наручники были прикреплены к спинке алюминиевого стула, ноги тоже пристегнуты, не вывернешься.  
Человек, стоящий напротив, поднял руку с пистолетом.  
\- Что, переговоры закончились? - прохрипел Эггзи. В горле у него наждачка, губы потрескались.  
\- Кто сказал, что я буду тебя убивать? - спросил человек и выстрелил.  
С такого близкого расстояния пуля вошла в ткань костюма, словно арматура, вбитая кузнечным молотом. Эггзи закричал. Из глаз брызнули слезы.  
Не успев отдышаться от первого выстрела, он подавился криком от второго - следующая пуля без предупреждения ударила в бедро.  
\- Сука! - всхлипнул Эггзи.  
\- Я могу заниматься этим весь день, - сказал человек ровным голосом. - Патронов у меня тут хватит на армию. Может, пожалеешь себя?  
\- Пошел нахуй! - прошептал Эггзи одними губами и получил пулю чуть ниже колена.   
Несколько выстрелов спустя он уже ничего не соображал - где он, кто он и за что ему все это. Человек продолжал задавать вопросы, но Эггзи не улавливал смысла слов, он вообще не различал слова - только какой-то гул, прорывающийся сквозь вату в ушах. Он сорвал горло криком, ему с трудом удавалось дышать от боли.  
Рука дернула за волосы на затылке, горячее дуло обожгло висок.  
\- Я тебя сломаю, сученыш! - зашипел человек ему в ухо. - Чем дольше будешь упрямиться - тем дольше проживешь, а я превращу каждую твою минуту в ад! Говори!   
Эггзи собрал какие-то оставшиеся крохи себя, разбросанные по всему организму, и вложил последние силы в плевок. Во рту остался металлический привкус крови, который стал насыщеннее, когда мучитель ударил его пистолетом по лицу. Эггзи завалился на бок вместе со стулом, приложившись головой о бетонный пол. Он еще успел увидеть перед собой ноги в высоких армейских ботинках - и отключился.  
***  
Он очнулся на грязном матрасе в крошечной камере. Боль возвращалась вместе с сознанием, но теперь была хотя бы терпима. Эггзи поднял трясущуюся руку и ощупал свою голую грудь, замотанную тугими бинтами. Подлатали, чтобы потом ломалось звонче. Сколько он провалялся - несколько часов, сутки, больше? Окон в камере не было, да и не стало бы ему легче от знания, какое сейчас время дня. В любой момент оно может перейти во "время для беседы", как его называл мудак-тюремщик.  
Эггзи со стоном перекатился на бок. Перед глазами замелькали разноцветные взрывы, и его стошнило желчью, от чего перевязанная грудь заболела еще сильнее. Сплюнув горькую слюну, Эггзи осмотрел камеру, слабо освещенную тусклым плоским светильником под потолком. Все те же облезлые стены, все тот же залитый чем-то бурым (Эггзи догадывался, чем, но предпочитал не зацикливаться на этой мысли) пол, все та же тяжелая металлическая дверь, в которой не было даже замочной скважины. Его одежда грудой валялась в ногах. Воздух в помещении был тяжелый, затхлый, пахнущий испражнениями, так как туалета тоже не было, а Эггзи проторчал тут уже несколько дней. Кажется. Порой ему казалось, что прошла вечность.  
Он успел связаться с центром перед тем, как, прорываясь к выходу, повернул за угол и почти в упор встретил грудью выстрел из дробовика. Хорошо еще, что не в голову... Он был уверен, что сигнал прошел, потому что успел услышать забитый шипением помех возглас Мерлина. А потом его словно лошадь лягнула... Очнулся он уже на том проклятущем стуле и познакомился с любителем "бесед". В первый раз тот обошелся кулаками - один из зубов до сих пор качался, но упорно не желал покидать насиженное место, несмотря на продолжающиеся травмы челюсти. Во второй раз, когда к Эггзи подступили, он подумал, что было бы забавно проглотить его и подавиться, и начал так истерически ржать, что мучитель даже опешил и не сразу принялся за дело...  
Зверски хотелось пить. О еде Эггзи уже не думал, привыкнув к скручивающему внутренности сосущему чувству в животе. Вчера у матраса была миска с тухлой водой - он боялся, что его вывернет, но все же смог ее выпить. И на том спасибо. Сегодня ему в этой роскоши отказали.  
Сколько дней прошло?.. Эта мысль не давала покоя. Его допрашивали уже четыре раза, всякий раз все жестче, и он еще успевал какое-то время проваляться в камере с повязками и примочками, приводившими его в относительно нормальное состояние. Почему он все еще здесь, если сигнал прошел, - а он прошел, точно! - ведь Мерлин знает, куда он отправился... Почему его еще не вытащили из этого кошмара? Он не сдастся и не сдаст, он мысленно умер, очнувшись на стуле в первый раз, но хождение по этим адовым кругам очень утомляло. Если бы у него было, к чему привязать бинт, он бы давно повесился, лишь бы все закончилось поскорее. Надо бы подбросить Мерлину мысль про отравленную пуговицу… Надо было бы – только вот теперь поздно.   
Прошло какое-то время, которое Эггзи то пялился в пространство, то проваливался в небытие. Потом заскрежетал засов. Распахнувшись с режущим слух скрипом, дверь впустила внутрь знакомую фигуру. Высокие ботинки протопали по полу и остановились у его головы.  
\- Очухался? - спросил хриплый голос. - Продолжим?  
\- Пиздец ты настырный, - пробормотал Эггзи. - Что сегодня по расписанию?  
Носок ботинка несильно ударил его в плечо.   
\- Тебе понравится. Вставай.  
Эггзи уже знал, что лучше подчиниться. Перед последним допросом он уперся, и его отделали так, что он очнулся уже в наручниках.  
Он медленно сел и подтянул к себе одежду. Поврежденное колено в тугой повязке не сгибалось, тупо ныло бедро, забинтованная грудь не давала толком дышать и двигать руками, но он кое-как сумел натянуть брюки и рубашку. Когда потянулся за пиджаком, уставший от ожидания наемник ногой оттолкнул вещь от него.  
\- Не понадобится.   
Эггзи с трудом встал, сделал шаг - и с шипением скривился. Наемник обернулся на него, любопытствуя, но вовсе не намереваясь помогать. Эггзи еле прохромал пару шагов до стены и вышел из камеры, опираясь на нее, ненавидя себя за невольно бежавшие из глаз слезы боли.  
Коридор был набит охранниками, и, проходя мимо них, Эггзи раздумывал - руки ему не сковали, так может, наброситься на сопровождающего сзади, чтобы его пристрелили? Он бы набросился, если бы был уверен, что стрелять будут на поражение. Но уж очень плотно с ним возятся.  
Путь до камеры "для бесед" показался Эггзи долгим, хотя она находилась в соседнем помещении. Провожатый открыл дверь и вошел первым. Войдя следом, Эггзи сразу увидел человека, прикованного к "его" стулу, чей чуть помятый стильный костюм был слишком похож на его собственный, чтобы его не узнать. Эггзи пораженно замер в проеме, но тычок автомата между лопаток заставил его войти. Тяжелая дверь захлопнулась за ним, лязгнув засовом, и Эггзи привалился к ней спиной, задыхаясь от накатившей паники.  
\- Приятно встретить друга, да? - хмыкнул наемник, подошел к человеку и сдернул мешок с его головы.  
С ее головы.  
Волосы Рокси рассыпались по плечам и грязному лицу. У нее была разбита нижняя губа, а на правой щеке багровел кровоподтек.  
Эггзи начало трясти.  
\- Я так понимаю, мы не ошиблись - вы и правда знакомы, - наемник отбросил мешок в угол и погладил Рокси по здоровой щеке. Она дернулась, и мужик рассмеялся. У Эггзи от этого смеха скрутило внутренности - плохой смех, гадкий, отвратительный... Внутри начала подниматься волна ярости.  
\- Только тронь ее!..  
\- Уже тронул, не заметно? - обернулся к нему наемник. - И еще трону. С огромным удовольствием, - добавил он, многозначительно дернув лохматыми бровями. - А пока - поворкуйте.  
Шагнув к Эггзи и схватив его за плечо, он буквально швырнул его к Рокси. Эггзи споткнулся и рухнул к ногам девушки.  
\- Господи, Рокс!.. - прошептал он, опираясь о ее колено и поднимая голову.   
Ему хотелось реветь как ребенку - из-за него, все из-за него! Теперь все пропало, он это понимал, они сломают его, никаких шансов!..  
Эггзи с мольбой заглянул Рокси в глаза и вдруг увидел в них... радость?!   
\- Поцелуй меня! - громко прошептала она.  
Эггзи шокировано уставился на нее, и тут Рокси сама наклонилась к нему. Их губы соприкоснулись, ее язык проскользнул внутрь, наполняя его рот слюной. Эггзи совершенно обалдел и даже не сразу почувствовал странный привкус, от которого рот стремительно начал неметь.  
\- Рок-си?! - испуганно пробормотал он, ощущая, как вслед за губами теряет чувствительность лицо, а затем и шея.  
Прежде чем его отяжелевшие веки закрылись, Эггзи успел увидеть, как девушка ему подмигнула.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Сколько еще? - спросил Персиваль.  
\- Минут пять - и заходите, - ответил Мерлин, транслируя сразу на всех. – Мы, безусловно, рискуем, но я не думаю, что они будут долго тянуть, прежде чем преподнести Гавейну сюрприз. Такой же, как он, агент, да еще и женщина… Да они обоссались от счастья! Решат, что теперь-то точно на верном пути - сломают обоих, и сломают быстро...  
Персиваль без причины передернул затвор, и Мерлин кашлянул, отвлекаясь от темы грозящих молодым агентам неприятностей.  
\- Гавейн - везучий сукин сын, - сказал он уверенно. - Если он еще жив, Ланселот непременно сможет передать ему препарат. И тогда этим ублюдкам нечем будет вас прижать... Две минуты.  
\- Не привык я доверять удаче, - пробормотал Гарет.  
\- Нам без нее никак, - Мерлин смотрел глазами Бедивера на охраняемый вход в бункер. - Мы все еще не имеем полной карты тамошних тоннелей, они знатно окопались. Так что, Гарет, раз не верите в удачу - молитесь.  
\- Вы же знаете, что я атеист, - сухо ответил Гарет.  
\- Пора? - Галахад впервые с момента вылета подал голос.  
\- Пора! - скомандовал Мерлин.  
Они вышли из укрытия все разом, слаженно и четко. Охранники у входа не успели даже вскинуть оружие, когда несколько метких выстрелов в головы уложили их на месте - ни одной лишней пули, ни одного промаха. Из двери выскочили те, кто охранял изнутри - и тоже получили свое. Однако из тоннеля уже разносилась сирена - все же потрясающе подготовленная группировка.  
Агенты вошли в бункер и сразу разделились. Гарет и Бедивер остались зачищать и контролировать первый уровень, потому что если и ждать подкрепления противнику, то только оттуда. Имеющиеся на них приборы уже сканировали помещение, на ходу составляя для координационного центра виртуальную карту. Персиваль и Галахад слаженно направились вниз, и уже через пару минут по экранам, транслирующихся с их очков, побежали помехи. Вспышки выстрелов и брызги крови смешивались на мониторах в сюрреалистическую картинку, припорошенную снегом.  
\- Галахад, я скоро вас потеряю, отчитайтесь! - потребовал Мерлин.  
\- Второй уровень, идем ниже, - ответил вместо Гарри Персиваль.  
\- Оружие? - уточнил Мерлин.  
\- Подбираем у встречных. Мерлин, не посылайте за нами, если...  
Связь прервалась совсем как тогда, с Эггзи. Гавейн непринужденно болтал с проводником, параллельно вставляя в разговор кодовые фразы для координатора, а потом внезапно - полная тишина в эфире. И изматывающая неизвестность. Только через час или около того Мерлин услышал шум в наушниках, а потом увидел мельтешение на экране - Эггзи пытался уйти. Но у него не вышло.  
\- Гарет! - позвал Мерлин.  
Агент пригнулся, пропуская над собой пулю, и выбросил вперед руку с шипастым кастетом, всаживая иглы противнику под подбородок. Кровь ярко брызнула на манжеты.  
\- Да, Мерлин? - тон холодный, сосредоточенный.  
\- Персиваль и Галахад ушли из зоны связи. Просили за ними не идти. Я начал отсчет. Сколько вы продержитесь?  
Гарет обернулся. В другом конце коридора разбрасывал врагов низенький Бедивер. Таким благообразным старичкам обычно уступают место в автобусах - старше него в Кингсман был только Честер. Но несколько черных поясов по разным видам боевых искусств делали его крайне опасным соперником. Пистолетам он предпочитал различные вариации тростей и зонтов, и сейчас как раз орудовал тростью, дробя нападающим суставы и скулы тяжеленным набалдашником, который никак нельзя было представить в руках настолько пожилого джентльмена.  
\- Сколько надо. Следите за обстановкой, Мерлин, надеюсь, у них нет в запасе газа или пулемета.  
\- Я тоже надеюсь, - прошептал Мерлин мимо наушника и еще раз активировал сканеры. Пока все чисто, никакого непредвиденного движения на первом уровне. Он перевел взгляд на два рябивших рядом монитора.  
\- Давайте, вытащите их...  
***  
Персиваль сломал шею очередному охраннику и прикрылся обмякшим телом от выстрела второго. Рядом громыхнуло - Галахад устранил помеху, и они поспешили дальше. Они спустились вниз уже этажа на четыре. Персиваль был прекрасным агентом, но все же человеком, и понемногу начал уставать. Он пропустил несколько пуль в грудь, в предплечье правой руки была ножевая рана - сквозь разрыв вяло сочилась кровь, отчего ткань неприятно липла к коже.  
Они обследовали комнату за комнатой - но ничего не находили. С каждой очередной пустышкой на лице Галахада все больше начинало проступать бешенство. Вот уж кто только входил в раж, вымещая на встречных противниках свой гнев. Персиваль даже малость пользовался этим, почти отдыхая: подбирая обоймы, добивая раненых и отслеживая периметр, чтобы никто не выскочил у них за спиной. Галахад шел к цели как таран - и это немного пугало.  
Персиваль не был эмоциональным, в отличие от Харта, силой воли сдерживающего свой от природы бурный нрав. С детства он терпел насмешки за свою молчаливость и безэмоциональность, родители даже водили его к врачу, опасаясь, нет ли в этой отстраненности чего-то ненормального. Но их разочаровали - он просто был таким. Редко улыбался, еще реже смеялся. Глаза его могли казаться совсем неживыми. При этом они смотрели словно рентген, отчего у большинства людей непроизвольно начинали потеть ладони, даже если скрывать им было нечего. В Кингсман не было плохих и хороших полицейских, если нужно было кого-то допросить. Зато был Персиваль, на котором слабые ломались почти сразу, а сильные - чуть погодя. Впрочем, при необходимости он мог применить и силу - все с той же равнодушной миной и стеклянным взглядом, слушая крики жертвы без малейшей доли сочувствия, приводя ее в еще больший ужас.  
Персиваль вывернул вслед за Галахадом из-за угла и сразу отметил, что в конце коридора нет отворота, ведущего на очередную лестницу. Значит, Ланселот и Гавейн либо здесь - либо уже нигде. Хотя, тела они в любом случае должны найти...  
Отогнав мрачную мысль, Персиваль спустил курок, не давая выскочившему из комнаты наемнику выстрелить прошедшему чуть вперед Галахаду в спину. Харт метнул на него краткий взгляд, считай, почти "спасибо" сказал, и рванул к распахнутой двери.  
Они были там. Гарри сразу словно с лица сошел при виде тел, одно из которых было приковано к стулу, а второе распласталось на полу. Персиваль занял позицию в проеме, следя за коридором, пока Гарри проверял у ребят пульс, хотя прекрасно знал, что они живы.  
Суть миссии Рокси, впрочем, была совсем противоположная - убедить врагов, что оба заложника мертвы. Начнись штурм без этого – и Эггзи мог бы стать врагу живым щитом. Вызволять его с риском этим же и убить им не хотелось. Во время экстренного мозгового штурма агенты несколько часов ломали головы, пока Роксана не упомянула пришедшуюся к слову известную сцену из Шекспира - с зельем, дающим мнимую смерть. За столом с минуту сидели, как оглушенные, а потом все заговорили разом. Химики в кратчайшие сроки разработали капсулу, которую поместили в пломбу. Все, что надо было сделать Роксане - попасться под видом попытки проникновения на базу и заставить находящихся там людей увидеть связь между ней и тем загадочным парнем в пуленепробиваемом костюме, которого они недавно взяли. Грех будет не сунуть ему в лицо такой козырь и не припугнуть тем, что теперь не он, а она будет кричать от боли, пока у него не развяжется язык. Роксане оставалось лишь при первой же возможности поцеловать Эггзи - уж в этом им перед пытками мало бы кто отказал, - и раскусить капсулу. Препарат действовал мгновенно, и вот уже минуту спустя на руках у противника не два козыря, а два трупа. Совершенно бесполезных.  
С момента, когда Рокси применила капсулу, прошло достаточно времени, и жизнь потихоньку к ним возвращалась. Эггзи уже слабо шевелился, ведь он получил меньшую дозу. Его осунувшееся лицо было разбито, глаза заплыли, перебинтованный торс под криво застегнутой рубашкой цвел кровоподтеками - Персиваль сразу распознал следы от выстрелов в упор. Гавейна отделали сильно и жестко, и черт знает, что было бы дальше, если бы они не пришли. Парень, наверное, уже попрощался с жизнью, устав ждать спасения. Каждому из агентов приходилось переживать подобное. Но Кингсман своих не бросает.  
\- Эггзи! - Гарри перевернул парня и осторожно хлопнул его по щеке. - Эггзи, это Гарри! Мы пришли... мы забираем вас...  
Персивалю очень хотелось подойти к Роксане, посмотреть, в порядке ли она, снять с нее наручники, но он лишь снова оглядел коридор.  
\- Галахад, быстрее!  
Гарри поднялся с колен и, обойдя стул, парой выстрелов отстрелил спинку. Потом принял на плечо безвольно повалившуюся Рокси.  
\- Помоги!  
Персиваль подскочил, принимая девушку на руки. В сердце кольнуло - разбитая губа, кровь на щеке. Ему совершенно внезапно захотелось перестрелять всех этих ублюдков еще раз.  
\- Эггзи, можешь идти? - Гарри поднял Гавейна и подставил ему плечо. Того качало, но глаза он уже открыл.  
\- Я умер? - спросил он, пялясь на них мутным взглядом.  
\- Пока нет, - ответил Персиваль. – Но еще можешь. Надо уходить.  
Он забросил Роксану на плечо, чтобы освободить для стрельбы левую руку, и услышал, как звякнули наручники на ее запястьях. Держать ее так было одновременно приятно и неловко, но Персивалю было некогда на этом сосредотачиваться.  
Гарри сунул Эггзи в руку один из трофейных пистолетов, перезарядил свой, и они все вместе вышли из комнаты.


	3. Chapter 3

"Воскресать больно", - думал Эггзи, хромая по коридору. Он опирался на плечо Гарри, стараясь не слишком на него наваливаться, хотя колено то и дело взрывалось болью. Голова еще кружилась, язык слушался плохо. Но он был жив, он был среди своих, и они забирали его домой. Мысль казалась почти безумной, и от этого хотелось разом и облегченно плакать, и недоверчиво смеяться. А может, это был отходняк от той фигни, которую дала ему Рокси.  
Эггзи, как мог, следил за коридором, но ни разу не успел даже поднять пистолет, прежде чем Персиваль или Гарри укладывали очередного противника. А они попадались все чаще - похоже, пришло подкрепление. Несколько раз их с Рокси оставляли за углом, пока агенты зачищали коридор, чтобы прорваться к очередной лестнице. До слуха Эггзи доносился грохот выстрелов, крики и звук ломающихся костей. Эггзи слушал его почти с удовольствием - ведь это в кои-то веки были не его кости.  
В какой-то момент Гарри и Персивалю пришлось самим укрыться, потому что огонь, направленный на них, стал совсем уж шквальным, словно противники расчехлили пулеметы. Эггзи показалось, что это конец, и они уже не выберутся. Но потом за выстрелами послышались вопли, и стрельба резко прекратилась. Как выяснилось позже, Персиваль просил не идти за ними, но Бедивер решил по-своему - и оказался прав, вытащив их из полной задницы. Мерлин рассчитывал, что подземные уровни замкнуты, но там явно был проход, который позволял наемникам спускаться вниз, минуя зачищенный и контролируемый другими агентами верхний этаж.  
Гарет встретил их на следующей лестнице, и они стали продвигаться еще быстрее. Рискуя нарваться на пулю, Эггзи выглядывал из укрытий и наблюдал за действом во все глаза - такой коллективной работы ему еще видеть не приходилось. Одетые в дорогие костюмы джентльмены - растрепанные и окровавленные, - двигались по коридорам ровным строем, подобно четырем всадникам Апокалипсиса, не оставляя за собой ничего живого. Надо было запомнить это как следует, чтобы потом описать для Рокси. Она все еще была в отключке, и Персиваль переносил ее с точки на точку на руках, словно спасенную принцессу.  
Эггзи вспомнил их поцелуй. Она тогда была такая красивая... Она в принципе была красивая девчонка, он отметил это еще при первом знакомстве, но там, в комнате, с разбитой губой и прямым уверенным взглядом - она была просто восхитительна! И ее поцелуй - такой властный и неожиданный - что-то пробудил в его душе. Возможно, он был бы не против действительно умереть с ним на устах.  
На втором уровне все агенты начали говорить – координационный центр вышел на связь, и каждый получал от Мерлина указания. Судя по обрывкам фраз, им остался последний уровень и еще немного продержаться снаружи - вертолет прикроет их и заберет минут через пять. Сердце Эггзи затрепетало - он себя, конечно, уже похоронил, но близость воздуха, солнца и свободы дала ему понять, как сильно он все же любит жизнь.  
В этот момент из-за поворота вылетело что-то похожее на гранату. Кто-то крикнул "Ложись!", и Гарри дернул его в сторону. Эггзи ощутил удар и провал, когда они вышибли дверь какой-то комнаты, а потом звуковая волна взрыва, раскатившись по коридору, на несколько секунд полностью оглушила его. Когда болезненное давление в голове сменилось звоном в ушах, он осознал, что лежит на спине, уткнувшись носом в галстук Гарри, и что тот прикрывает руками его голову.  
Харт шевельнулся, и Эггзи задушено вскрикнул от резкой боли в груди.  
\- Вот черт! - Гарри поспешно приподнялся на руках и встревоженно заглянул ему в лицо. - Ты как?  
\- Все нормально... - прохрипел Эггзи, силясь поглубже вдохнуть. - Спасибо...  
\- Потом поблагодаришь, - Харт встал, чуть качнувшись, и огляделся, оценивая обстановку. Потом проверил обойму, подобрал с пола пистолет Эггзи и шагнул в коридор, паля с двух рук почем зря.  
Несколько секунд спустя мимо комнаты метнулись силуэты Гарета и Бедивера. Следом в проем выломанной двери ввалился Персиваль, прижимая к груди Рокси.  
\- Жив? – спросил он коротко.  
Эггзи молча поднял руку с оттопыренным большим пальцем.  
\- Присмотри за ней, - сказал Персиваль, опуская свою ношу у стены и снова скрываясь в коридоре.  
Эггзи перекатился на бок и подполз к девушке. Она понемногу приходила в себя, глаза ее были не в фокусе, но она уже дышала полной грудью и морщилась из-за громкого шума.  
\- Рокси... - прошептал он. - Ты умница. Мы живы. Они пришли за нами. Мы почти выбрались. Потерпи, Рокс...  
Он сжал ее руку и почувствовал слабое пожатие в ответ.  
Вскоре агенты вернулись. Персиваль кривился, правый рукав его костюма блестел от крови. Гарри был бледен и, привалившись к стене, провел рукой по лицу, размазывая оставшуюся на пальцах чужую темную кровь. Эггзи попытался встать, и Гарри протянул ему руку.  
\- Я сам, - держась за стену, Эггзи с трудом выпрямился и попробовал ногу. - Черт... Далеко там до выхода, может, я допрыгаю?  
Гарри слабо улыбнулся и посмотрел на него долгим взглядом. Эггзи вопросительно поднял брови - он так и не получил ответа.  
\- Не допрыгаешь, - констатировал Персиваль, отмахнувшись от слабых попыток Рокси встать и беря ее на руки. - Позвать Гарета? - обратился он к Гарри.  
\- Не надо, - Харт отлепил себя от стены и привычным уже движением подставил Эггзи плечо. - Мы справимся.  
Гарет и Бедивер контролировали ситуацию на входе - один внутри, второй снаружи. Путь был зачищен, но столько Эггзи действительно бы не пропрыгал. Они с Гарри двигались к выходу, опираясь друг на друга по очереди, словно сиамские близнецы на трех ногах.  
Когда они оказались снаружи, солнце уже почти закатилось, но ветерок забрался Эггзи в волосы и охладил грудь - и он почти расплакался от счастья. Над бункером шумел вертолет, шаря по периметру прожектором, за которым неотступно следовало дуло автомата - на случай, если кто высунется, чтобы прервать их отлет. Но либо четверо агентов положили всех, либо те, кто остался, благоразумно затаились.  
Вертолет сел, Эггзи с Рокси загрузили внутрь, следом запрыгнули остальные, и они взмыли в воздух без единого выстрела вслед. У Эггзи от резкого набора высоты закружилась голова. Он завалился на скамью и попал к кому-то на колени. В полумраке над собой он смутно различил лицо Гарри.  
\- Теперь можно сказать спасибо? - пробормотал Эггзи и, чувствуя себя в полной безопасности, позволил сознанию отключиться.


	4. Chapter 4

Мерлин сидел во главе общего стола и устало перебирал личные дела. С агентами совсем туго - один все еще в больнице, двое на лекарствах, трое в заслуженном отпуске, хотя пара из них рьяно протестовала и своего добилась.  
Бедивер заявился на работу на следующий же день, как ни в чем не бывало, и только уважение к старшему не позволило возмущенному Мерлину выставить его за дверь пинками. Зато Бедивера ничто не ограничивало ни в действиях, ни в выражениях, поэтому он с присущей ему благовоспитанностью высказал Мерлину все, что думает об отпуске, о своем возрасте и о том, какой сложной была прошлая операция.  
\- У медиков нет ко мне претензий, так что я и только я решаю, нужен ли мне отдых, - заявил он. - Занимайтесь своими делами, полагаю, их у вас на двух должностях предостаточно.  
Дивясь причудам удачи, укладывающей на койку молодых и оставляющей стариков без единой царапины, Мерлин все же вычеркнул его из списка активных агентов на несколько дней. Однако вскоре был вынужден признать, что имея в активе ноль готовых работать людей, не может не воспользоваться самоотверженным предложением Бедивера.  
Гарет, отделавшийся несколькими гематомами и растяжением шеи, принял отпуск с достоинством, как нечто по праву заслуженное, и как бы между делом попросил вызывать его при первой же необходимости. Мерлин, имея большой опыт общения с ним, нисколько не удивился, уже на следующий день встретив его в коридорах. Гарет напросился на чай, расспрашивал про текущие дела, влезал с советами, пока не выцыганил себе миссию. Он был из тех людей, с которыми проще согласиться, чем объяснить, почему "нет" - это признавал даже непробиваемый Мерлин. Он хмурился, подписывая Гарету бумагу на возвращение в строй, но два агента - все же лучше, чем ничего.  
Сидя сейчас за непривычно пустым общим столом, глядя в понимающие глаза Гарета и Бедивера, которые тоже старались не задерживать взгляды на пустующих креслах, Мерлин напоминал себе, что часть из них все же имеет своих владельцев. Лишь места Борса и Кея будут пустовать до тех пор, пока он не сможет найти достаточно свободного времени, чтобы организовать процедуру отбора новичков. В “День V” эти агенты оказались слишком близко друг к другу. Была надежда, что выживет хоть один, но Кей скончался от кровопотери вскоре после того, как его нашли. Гахерис же давно находился на материке под прикрытием в долгосрочной миссии и, если бы не личное дело, Мерлин уже забыл бы, как тот выглядит.  
От всего этого голова шла кругом. Порой по вечерам Мерлину казалось, что кто-то держит палец над кнопкой, и у него самого вот-вот красочно лопнет череп.  
Он посмотрел на пустое кресло слева от себя. Персивалю заштопали распоротое предплечье и обработали ушибы, оставшиеся под костюмом от нескольких все же настигших его пуль. Он послушно отлежал положенный срок в больничном отсеке и дождался, когда снимут швы - удар пришелся по касательной и не сильно повредил мышцу. Уже на следующий день после выписки Мерлин наблюдал его через камеры в спортзале - оберегая по настоянию врачей руку, Алистер вовсю работал по манекену ногами. Состояние его было, в общем, удовлетворительное, но такое подойдет лишь для простых заданий без риска открытого боя - по крайней мере, в ближайшее время. Мерлин не взял его в строй, но дал полную волю в пользовании услугами базы, чтобы он мог поскорее прийти в форму.  
Второе кресло слева. Внешние травмы Ланселота оказались пустяковыми, но ей диагностировали легкое сотрясение мозга и потребовали покоя хотя бы на несколько дней. Кроме того, даже если синяк на щеке можно было скрыть косметикой, то разбитая губа опухла и не позволяла появиться в обществе и не вызвать неудобных вопросов. Роксана оказалась единственной, кого Мерлин смог отправить домой без опасений, что агент наплюет на прямой приказ и заявится на базу - все же Ланселот была еще очень молода и продолжала воспринимать Мерлина куратором, не так давно наводившим на кадетов ужас. Сейчас она уже вернулась в строй, но с разрешения руководства почти все свободное время проводила в палате Эггзи.  
Пустота в кресле справа вызывала в памяти “День V” и ноющую боль в сердце. Харт с завидным постоянством пробовал Мерлина на прочность. В этот раз его прилично потрепало взрывом, он тоже заработал сотрясение, несколько пуль и выбил плечо. Обо всем этом он узнал от врачей с удивлением - адреналин совершенно застил ему физические ощущения. Будь воля Мерлина - он бы попросил медиков привязать Гарри к койке, но вместо этого лишь посоветовал увеличить дозу успокоительных, благодаря чему Харт все еще оставался в больничном отсеке и благополучно шел на поправку.  
Организуя спасательную операцию для Гавейна, за него Мерлин тревожился больше прочих, потому что с самого объявления за столом о ситуации с Эггзи заметил в глазах старого друга разверзшуюся бездну. Ему казалось, что Харт уже сто раз пожалел о том, что привел мальчишку в Кингсман, но что-то менять было поздно, и Гарри оставалось лишь бороться с собой и своими некстати пробудившимися чувствами. Насколько знал Мерлин, Гарри в этом деле был большой мастер, но его привычная маска все звонче трещала по швам, и это видели все, кроме него самого и Эггзи, который был тому невольной причиной.  
За Гавейна переживали все, хотя врачи наперебой убеждали, что он выкарабкается. В строй его вернуть удастся не скоро - несколько сломанных ребер, травма колена, сломанная ключица, сотрясение мозга, выбитый зуб и еще целый список травм. Но медики Кингсман делали все возможное и даже немного невозможного, то и дело упоминая "молодой здоровый организм", "отличную физическую форму" и "потрясающую волю к жизни".  
Мерлин еще раз пролистал папки, потом снял очки и устало потер переносицу. Бедивер и Гарет тактично отвели глаза. В таком плачевном состоянии агентство не пребывало уже очень давно. После “Дня V” мир все еще пытался собрать себя по кусочкам - вокруг царил разгул преступности, множество военных конфликтов в маленьких странах, громкие политические конфликты в больших, грозящие перерасти во что-то серьезное... А на фоне всего этого "новые рыцари" на ровном месте по уши вляпались в какую-то организацию, которая, мягко говоря, неслабо их потрепала.  
Мерлин вернул очки на нос, протянул Бедиверу и Гарету папки с рабочим материалом на ближайшую неделю и, распрощавшись с ними коротким кивком, отправился в больничный отсек.  
***  
Анвин лежал на кровати, мало отличимый от простыни. Не в первый раз Мерлин наблюдал такое, и, увы - не в последний. Но всякий раз видеть то, к чему приводят их - и конкретно его - недоработки, было почти физически больно. Однако кто мог знать, что простое прощупывание почвы обернется подобным провалом?  
Когда он вошел, у постели сидела Ланселот и читала.   
\- Он все еще спит, - сказала она, закрывая книгу. - Медики говорят, что сделали все, и теперь сон - лучшее лекарство.  
\- Они правы. Вам бы тоже не помешало выспаться, в мешках под вашими глазами скоро можно будет спрятать еще один пистолет.  
Девушка действительно заметно осунулась, а на нижней губе у границы бледной помады все еще был заметен небольшой шрам. Говорят, шрамы украшают только мужчин, но и Роксану эта маленькая деталь совсем не портила.  
\- Я знаю, что вы правы, - вздохнула она. - Просто мне так не хватает его - вроде бы он наконец-то тут, а вроде бы и нет.  
\- Я поговорю с врачами - вас вызовут первой, когда он проснется.  
Рокси благодарно улыбнулась и вышла, прихватив книжку.  
Мерлин опустился в еще теплое кресло и задумчиво посмотрел на кровать, сам не зная, зачем пришел и зачем остался. Какая-то смена караула просто... Хотя чего греха таить - он тоже скучал по смеху и выходкам Анвина. Его энергия заполняла любое помещение, где он находился, а Мерлину сейчас как никогда была нужна подпитка.  
Он не успел пуститься в более глубокие в размышления, как скрипнула дверь и вошел Гарри – в халате, с пластырем на лбу чуть выше кентуккийского шрама и рукой на перевязи. Увидев Мерлина, он остановился в дверях.  
\- Помешаю? - спросил он.  
\- Что ты, заходи, - махнул ему Мерлин. - Я подзарядиться пришел.  
Гарри чуть нервно улыбнулся и вошел, пряча здоровую руку за спиной, но потом, словно решившись, продемонстрировал Мерлину небольшой букет мелких белых цветов. И где только достал? У Гарри Харта даже в секретной организации были свои секреты.  
Харт поставил букет в графин для воды - все равно им пока не пользовались по назначению. Мерлин вскинул брови в немом вопросе.  
\- Говори, - сказал Гарри обреченно, складывая руки на груди и глядя в сторону.  
\- Что говорить? - не понял Мерлин.  
\- Расскажи мне про "седину в бороду" и неподобающее поведение.  
\- Что я тебе, мамочка или священник? - хмыкнул Мерлин. - По мне, так хоть все разом живите большой дружной шведской семьей, лишь бы дела делали.  
Гарри осуждающе посмотрел на него, и Мерлин равнодушно пожал плечами в ответ. Они одновременно перевели глаза на спящего.  
\- Жалеешь, что послал его? - спросил Гарри.  
\- Есть немного, - поморщился Мерлин. - Может, стоило выбрать кого поопытнее... Тебя, например. Но кто же знал, с чем мы имеем дело! Я до сих пор разгребаю то, что удалось узнать, и поражаюсь. Я думал, это мы - сверхсекретные! Знаешь, Гарри, они нам мало уступают. Главная беда - я все еще не могу найти голову у этой змеи. Просто какой-то клубок с миллионом хвостов...  
\- Подключай нас, - предложил Гарри. - Меня, Ланселота, Персиваля... От нас сейчас все равно мало толку в активных действиях, так хоть изысканиями займемся.  
\- Может, и подключу, - задумчиво протянул Мерлин. - Я бы не отказался от пары лишних ног, которые бегали бы мне за кофе.  
Гарри, наконец, искренне улыбнулся.  
\- Садись давай, - Мерлин встал, освобождая кресло. - Пост сдал, пост принял. Он в сознании, просто спит, так что можешь что-нибудь ему рассказать, может, отложится в подсознании... - Мерлин многозначительно поиграл бровями.  
Гарри кинул на него суровый взгляд, и Мерлин, шутливо прикрывшись планшетом, вышел из палаты.


	5. Chapter 5

Эггзи приходил в себя медленно, тяжело, плавая на остатках лекарств, словно на волнах. Но кто-то сидел рядом, говорил неразборчивым гулким голосом и гладил по руке. Это было приятно, это придавало сил. Он то проваливался в темноту, то снова всплывал к свету, зная, что будет там не один.  
Когда, спустя несколько часов мучительных "горок", Эггзи, наконец, смог разлепить глаза и осмотреться, то никого рядом не увидел - и очень удивился. Тут хлопнула дверь, и из ванной комнаты вышла Рокси с графином для воды, в котором стоял букет.  
\- Привет, - прохрипел Эггзи.  
Рокси охнула и чуть не уронила цветы. Быстро поставив их на тумбочку, она кинулась Эггзи на грудь.  
\- Наконец-то! Ты в порядке?  
\- Буду, когда ты перестанешь пытаться меня раздавить! - слабо рассмеялся Эггзи.  
Рокси отпустила его и присела на кровать.  
\- Мы все тебя заждались! Гарри буквально только что ушел, Мерлин тоже сегодня был - говорит, ты его батарейка...  
\- Всегда подозревал, что он продал душу своим компьютерам.  
\- Будешь должен мне бутылку пива, когда тебе разрешат его пить - и я обещаю, что не передам ему твои слова, - рассмеялась Рокси, несильно толкнув его кулаком в плечо.  
Эггзи сделал испуганные глаза, а потом кивнул.  
\- Две - и ты не скажешь ему, что я тоже по нему скучал. По всем вам. Черт, Рокс, я себя похоронил.  
\- Извини, что вышло так долго, - потупилась Рокси. - Мы не сразу решили, как к этому подступиться, оказалось, что мы их сильно недооценили, а когда я предложила "Ромео и Джульетту" - химикам нужно было время на создание капсулы...  
\- Что ты предложила? - удивился Эггзи.  
Рокси пересказала ему свою придумку и то, как все было обставлено.  
\- Я оделась в костюм, чтобы они сразу вспомнили тебя. Взяла твое фото - пусть думают, что я пришла тебя искать.  
\- Мое фото?  
\- Ну да, Мерлин дал, из личного дела.  
\- А я уж решил - к маме моей наведались, грабанули мой семейный альбом, - облегченно выдохнул Эггзи.  
\- О, уверена, там есть, на что посмотреть! - рассмеялась Рокси.  
\- Как-нибудь покажу!  
\- Обязательно покажешь, - Рокси ободряюще улыбнулась, сжав его пальцы в своих. - Ладно, я пойду, надо сказать врачам, что ты проснулся - тебя же, наверное, осмотреть надо... И остальным передам - так что жди гостей.  
\- Буду рад каждому! - честно признался Эггзи.  
\- До завтра! - Рокси наклонилась и нежно поцеловала его в щеку. Потом быстро выпрямилась и выбежала из палаты.  
Эггзи прижал пальцами место поцелуя. Быть живым чертовски приятно!  
***  
Едва врачи закончили осмотр - вошел Гарри, словно ждал за дверью. Он был при параде, только выглядел так, словно пару суток не спал.  
\- Привет! - помахал ему с кровати Эггзи. - Как ваше ничего?  
\- Благодарю, вполне удовлетворительно, - чуть кивнул Гарри, остановившись в изножье кровати и сжав пальцами перекладину. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- По шкале от одного до десяти, где единица - хладный труп, а десятка - Джей Би, на пятерочку.  
Гарри чуть дернул уголками губ.  
\- Я разучился шутить? - нахмурился Эггзи и испуганно схватился за грудь. - Мне что, отстрелили чувство юмора?!  
\- Ты слишком стараешься меня рассмешить, - Гарри улыбнулся уже более искренне. - Все нормально, Эггзи, я просто беспокоился о тебе. Я и сам, признаться, еще не на десяточку.  
\- Это заметно. Я бы сказал, ты ближе к тройке.  
\- Чувство такта вам тоже отстрелили, юноша, - покачал головой Гарри. - Я, между прочим, тебе жизнь спасал.  
\- И я за нее благодарен, - посерьезнел Эггзи. - Нет, честно, Гарри, то, что там было... Во-первых, это было реально круто! А во-вторых - я твой должник.  
\- Учту, - Гарри, наконец, выпустил из рук несчастную перекладину, которую уже почти задушил, и присел на кровать. - Когда тебя выпустят отсюда?  
\- Говорят, еще неделю, а потом могут отпустить домой, чтобы я не свихнулся тут от тоски...  
\- Поедешь ко мне? - спросил вдруг Гарри, едва не перебив его.  
Эггзи ошарашено заморгал.  
\- Я думал, поеду к маме...  
\- Прости, Эггзи, ты, возможно, меня не так понял. Просто я подумал... - Гарри старательно подбирал слова. - Мишель... Твоя мама... у нее и так маленький ребенок, работа, и весь дом на ней... Кроме того - сам понимаешь, она будет спрашивать, где тебе так досталось.  
Эггзи задумался. Его прикрытием было ателье. Не мог же он сказать, что их ограбили, а его так отделали, что еле жив остался. Тем более с учетом того, что он не давал о себе знать уже несколько недель. Эггзи подумал, что надо бы попросить кого-нибудь принести ему его сотовый.  
\- А я тебе не помешаю?  
\- Чем? - развел руками Харт. - С Джей Би я легко управлюсь. Вспомню молодость. У тебя будет комната на втором этаже, там все удобства рядом, ты там уже бывал и все знаешь. По вечерам обещаю хороший алкоголь и сплетни с работы, - Гарри подмигнул и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой! - рассмеялся Эггзи. - Спасибо, Гарри! Предложение принято!  
\- Славно! - Харт похлопал его по бедру и задержал руку на одеяле. - Я еще зайду на днях. Уточним, какие вещи тебе понадобятся.  
Эггзи поднял вверх большой палец. Гарри набрал в грудь воздуха, словно хотел еще что-то добавить, но вместо этого сжал губы и, улыбнувшись напоследок, встал и направился к двери.  
\- Симпатичный букет, - сказал он, остановившись в проеме.  
\- Это от Рокс! - зарделся Эггзи и, отведя глаза, не заметил, как неуловимо изменилось лицо Гарри. Все та же легкая улыбка, только глаза вдруг стали тусклыми.  
\- Да. Конечно... - сказал он и вышел, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь.  
***  
Мерлин встретил Харта в больничном коридоре. Тот шел, словно ничего перед собой не видя, и только когда они разминулись, Мерлин все же окликнул его. Гарри повернулся и заморгал, вырванный из каких-то своих невеселых мыслей. Других у него в последнее время не водилось.  
\- От Эггзи, - скорее сказал, чем спросил Мерлин.  
Гарри кивнул. Старые друзья понимали друг друга без слов.  
\- Он уже почти прежний. Можешь подзаряжаться, сколько влезет, смотри не лопни, - сказал он, натянуто улыбаясь.  
\- Этим и займусь. Только вот выспрошу у него все, что он успел узнать.  
\- Успехов тебе в этом нелегком деле, - кивнул Гарри и ушел.  
Мерлин посмотрел ему вслед. Он слишком хорошо знал Гарри, и ему было его жаль.  
Постучавшись, Мерлин вошел в палату. Эггзи при виде него расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
\- Я знал! Я знал, что вы меня любите! - воскликнул он. - Идите, я вас обниму!  
\- Гавейн, вы заблуждаетесь, я исключительно по работе, - Мерлин постучал пальцем по планшету.  
\- Да ну, серьезно, без обнимашек? - расстроился Эггзи. - Я, можно сказать, с того света вернулся - а меня тут даже не любят?  
\- Вас все любят, и кое-кто - даже слишком, - хмыкнул Мерлин, и заметил, как озорство разом слетело с лица Эггзи. Закатив глаза, он опустился в кресло. – Я тут провел кое-какие поверхностные изыскания по твоему делу. Полагаю, тебе будет интересно узнать, что мы имеем. Мы имеем организацию, которая едва не сократила наш штат вдвое. Имеем отличную военную и техническую подготовку, арсенал оружия, смертоубийственную преданность и громадные финансовые средства, во все это вложенные. А так же - таинственного лидера, который виртуозно использует марионеток, оставаясь в тени. Внимание - вопрос?  
\- Что в черном ящике? - сморозил Эггзи.  
\- Почти. Кто! Кто в черном ящике? Кто этот человек, стоящий за всем этим, и как нам на него выйти?  
\- На меня не смотрите, я и так все завалил... Я все завалил, кстати?  
\- Нет, не все. Ты держался молодцом. Они лишь узнали, что кто-то серьезный наступает им на хвост, но такое обычно входит в комплект, если ты - крупная преступная сеть. А теперь мне бы хотелось узнать, что выяснил лично ты.  
\- Немного, - посерьезнел Эггзи.  
Мерлин занес пальцы над планшетом.  
Полчаса спустя он задумчиво рассмотрел написанное. Дело дрянь. Ничего такого, за что можно зацепиться. После того, что случилось, противник наверняка заляжет на дно. Если только...  
\- Эггзи, у меня к тебе необычная просьба, - медленно сказал Мерлин, все еще сверля взглядом планшет. - Когда врачи тебя отпустят, и у нас появятся более определенные данные... Ты сможешь попасться этим ребятам еще разок?  
\- Что, простите?  
Эггзи не донес до рта стакан с водой и посмотрел на Мерлина так, словно у него только что выросли рога.  
\- Нам нечем их зацепить, - пояснил свою мысль Мерлин. - Кроме тебя. Рокси они не успели обработать, она пробыла там слишком недолго. Я спрашивал ее - она сознания не теряла и не помнит ничего подобного тому, что рассказал ты, - Мерлин ткнул в ту часть записей, где Эггзи описывал первый допрос на камеру. - Они тебя запомнили. Ты некто - и при этом никто. После того, как, - Мерлин сделал акцент на этом слове, - тебя у них забрали - они стопроцентно занервничали. Такое не каждый день увидишь. Я бы на их месте был крайне напуган. И я думаю, что они будут искать тебя. А когда найдут - они за тебя зацепятся. И уж тогда мы их потянем.  
Эггзи захлопал глазами.  
\- Вы рыбалкой увлекаетесь? - спросил он вдруг, пригубив стакан.  
\- Нет, - удивился смене темы Мерлин.  
\- Попробуйте, у вас должно получиться, - озабоченное лицо сменилось хитрой ухмылкой. - Подкормка, приманка, подсечка - с этим у вас все в порядке, - Эггзи залпом допил воду, словно в пропасть спрыгнул. - Что ж, Мерлин, я вдруг понял, что у вас тут клуб самоубийц, но - черт бы вас побрал! - я согласен!


	6. Chapter 6

Персиваль вошел в зал и сразу увидел Роксану, самозабвенно колотящую макивару. Убранные в высокий "конский хвост" волосы метались из стороны в сторону, под черной майкой перекатывались напряженные мышцы, кожа блестела от пота. Остановившись в дверях, Персиваль залюбовался ею. Лучшая девушка-агент за последние тридцать лет! А ведь это он нашел ее, увлек, привел. Его ученица! Отважная, умная, красивая...  
Одернув себя, Персиваль поправил очки и вошел в зал.  
\- Алистер! - воскликнула Рокси, заметив его.  
Персиваль обернулся. Девушка подбежала к нему, убирая со лба выбившиеся из прически прядки, и посмотрела снизу вверх - такая маленькая, но такая уверенная в себе.  
\- Как ваша рука? - поинтересовалась она.  
\- Спасибо, намного лучше, - Персиваль поднял руку, демонстрируя розовеющий шрам. – Мне дали полную волю. Вот, пришел размяться...  
\- А не хотите подраться? - перебила его Рокси, и глаза ее загорелись. - Мне надоело, что она мне не отвечает, - она ткнула пальцем в сторону макивары.  
\- Драться с тобой я не хочу, - покачал головой Персиваль. - Но против спарринга ничего не имею.  
\- Вы же меня поняли, - нахмурилась Роксана.  
\- Думается мне, Гавейн плохо на тебя влияет, - отметил Персиваль, снимая очки и кладя их на ближайший снаряд.  
\- Думается мне - вы зануда, - сказала Рокси и нанесла удар.  
Человеку со стороны Персиваль мог показаться отстраненным и даже немного отсутствующим, но он никогда не был таким на самом деле. Он умел слушать и наблюдать окружающий мир, почти не поддаваясь внешним раздражителям. Это делало его отличный снайпером и прекрасно помогало в ситуациях с внезапными нападениями. Вот и сейчас Персиваль даже не отстранился, а просто отвел удар, заставив Рокси провалиться мимо него.  
Они это уже проходили. Еще в начале их близкого знакомства Рокси пришла в восторг, узнав, что новый знакомый отца разделяет ее любовь к лошадям и боевым искусствам. Она с энтузиазмом показала Алистеру своего любимого коня на личной конюшне семьи Мортонов и свою выездку, а потом они вместе объездили галопом почти всю округу. Кто бы мог подумать, что эта хрупкая и с виду тихая девушка такой азартный игрок и любитель риска? Ни одна их прогулка не обходилась без гонки, и Персивалю вовсе не приходилось поддаваться, чтобы довольно часто Роксана обходила его.  
А уж когда окольными путями, боясь, что со стороны юной девушки это будет слишком неприлично, она зазвала его на татами, и он согласился - Рокси просто расцвела. Она привыкла побеждать, в школе и колледже с ней предпочитали не связываться даже игроки футбольных команд. Тяжесть ее маленького кулака познала не одна мужская переносица. Об этом она предупредила Алистера сразу же, едва они вошли в зал. Пообещала сильно не бить и попросила говорить, если она вдруг перегнет палку. Но ее ждал сюрприз. И когда несколько минут спустя, запыхавшись, Роксана подняла на него абсолютно круглые от удивления глаза, Персиваль впервые по-настоящему ей улыбнулся - тепло и открыто.  
После этого у них было еще много спаррингов - и в доме Мортонов, и уже потом - в тренажерном зале Кингсман. Персивалю нравилось наблюдать, как буквально на глазах меняется его подопечная - как крепнут и без того сильные мышцы, как от раза к разу исчезают из ее атак суетливость и поспешность, и каждое движение ведет к достижению единственной важной цели - победы. Другие кандидаты сперва не хотели с ней драться из-за того, что она девушка. Но после пары боев они уже действительно не хотели с ней драться. Персиваль знал, что в этом есть и его заслуга, и это грело ему душу.  
Теперь перед ним была не девочка-кадет, а битый молодой агент. Мгновенно круто развернувшись, Роксана кинула на него веселый взгляд из серии "я все равно тебя достану!" и снова бросилась в атаку. Удары ногами и руками сыпались на него градом, но Персиваль лишь вращался на месте, словно волчок, лишь иногда перенаправляя удары ребром ладони. Рокси уже тяжело дышала, тогда как Персиваль еще даже не разогрелся.  
Но Роксана не привыкла быстро сдаваться. Она резко сменила тактику, перейдя на боксерские свинги, хуки и апперкоты. Уклоняться стало сложнее, но Персиваль упорно отказывался подключать руки, раззадоривая ее своей демонстративной леностью. Для них это было почти соревнование - кто сдастся первым: опустит руки Роксана или поднимет руки Персиваль?  
Рокси надвигалась на него, словно маленький таран, тесня его к краю матов. "Конский хвост" метался, как сумасшедший, она непредсказуемо прыгала с уровня на уровень, не позволяя противнику обдумать стратегию боя, а заставляя лишь механически реагировать на уровне инстинктов.  
"Моя девочка в ударе!" - подумал Персиваль, и вдруг внутри что-то екнуло.  
Моя девочка.  
В следующий миг крепкий удар пришелся ему точно в нос. Роксана испуганно вскрикнула, а Персиваль, неловко взмахнув руками от неожиданности, повалился на пол.   
\- Черт-черт-черт! - Рокси упала рядом на колени и схватила его за подбородок, заглядывая в лицо. - Поднимите голову, я сейчас! - она вскочила и убежала в душевую.  
Персиваль смаргивал с глаз черных мушек, когда она вернулась и приложила к его переносице холодное влажное полотенце.  
\- Что это было, Алистер?! – воскликнула она. - Я совсем не ожидала...  
\- Я тоже, - прогнусавил Персиваль, улыбнувшись и сморгнув выступившие слезы. - Отвлекся.  
\- На что?! - Рокси непонимающе огляделась, а потом снова повернулась к Персивалю, и их глаза встретились. Алистер открыл рот и снова закрыл. Роксана смущенно заморгала, приподняла полотенце, оценила краснеющий нос, и вернула компресс на место. - Подержите, пока боль не пройдет, - сказала она. - А потом к медикам, ладно? Надеюсь, не сломан...  
\- Мне не впервой.  
\- Разве? - удивилась Рокси. - Мне казалось, он у вас ровный.  
\- Пластика творит чудеса, - сказал Персиваль, после чего лег на маты и накрыл полотенцем все лицо - в голове еще малость звенело.  
Он думал, что Роксана уйдет, но она осталась сидеть рядом. Минута прошла в тишине.  
\- Как поживает Адмирал? - спросил Персиваль. Из-за полотенца получилось неразборчиво, но Рокси поняла.  
\- Когда я в последний раз говорила с мамой, она сказала, что он скучает без меня. Вы же знаете, он больше никого к себе не подпускает...  
\- Понимаю его, - пробормотал Персиваль негромко.  
\- Что?  
\- Жаль его, говорю, - Персиваль приподнял полотенце и взглянул на Роксану. - Сноровистый, но любящий. Ему тяжело.  
\- Жаль, я не могу привезти его сюда.  
\- Намекну Мерлину, что нам нужна конюшня, - серьезно сказал Персиваль.  
Рокси благодарно улыбнулась.  
\- Не надо. У него и так забот полон рот. Кроме того, это было бы интересно только нам с вами.  
\- Думаю, Гавейн тоже бы заинтересовался.  
\- Сноровистый жеребец на сноровистом жеребце - я бы на это взглянула! - рассмеялась Рокси и сразу смутилась. - Простите, он правда на меня плохо влияет.  
\- Я пошутил, - сказал Персиваль. - Вы оба замечательные.  
\- Спасибо, Алистер, - кивнула Рокси. - Простите за нос. Еще раз.  
\- Сам виноват, - отмахнулся Персиваль. - Забыл, какой ты стала…  
Он сел, сложил полотенце и ощупал онемевшее лицо. Роксана поднялась и протянула ему руку. Он взглянул на нее исподлобья, но позволил помочь себе встать и снова посмотрел на нее сверху вниз.  
\- Кровь, - сказала вдруг Рокси.  
Она мягко забрала из его рук полотенце и, придержав за подбородок, аккуратно стерла алую влагу с его верхней губы. Из-за онемения Персиваль почти ничего не почувствовал, но был готов истечь кровью здесь и сейчас, если бы этот момент мог длиться как можно дольше.  
\- Идите к медикам. И не увиливайте, я проверю, - сказала Рокси с напускной строгостью.   
Персиваль коротко кивнул, забрал очки и молча вышел из зала.


	7. Chapter 7

День скатывался к вечеру, скоро должны были зажечь фонари. Пребывание в пустом доме было бы довольно слабой альтернативой больничной палате, если бы Гарри не принес ему целую стопку книг. Эггзи промолчал о том, что предпочел бы телевизор, но тот был только в гостиной, и было слишком большой наглостью просить Гарри нести его наверх. Тем более, рассудил Эггзи, когда Гарри уйдет, можно будет, не травмируя его психику, доковылять до гостиной и проваляться на диване до самого вечера, а к его возвращению подняться наверх как примерному мальчику.  
Однако, проводив Харта у дверей, Эггзи решил еще немного полежать в постели. От скуки он вытащил из стопки книгу Джека Лондона - и малость пропал. Гарри отлично угадал его вкус, либо их вкусы так удачно совпали, но факт был в том, что Эггзи читал весь день, прерываясь лишь на туалет и наскоро сварганенный обед. Еще во время обсуждения переезда Харт предложил нанять для него приходящую кухарку, но Эггзи пригрозил, что в таком случае останется в палате, потому что одной матери ему вполне достаточно. Гарри, видимо, понял, что малость пережимает, и махнул рукой - раз Эггзи хочется скакать у плиты и по лестницам на одной ноге - его воля.  
Эггзи с удовлетворением отложил книгу и потрепал по спине Джей Би, посапывающего рядом. Внизу щелкнул замок - в пустом доме все звуки многократно усиливались. А может, Харт специально обставил его так, чтобы создать хорошую акустику - наверное, это позволяло ему спокойнее спать по ночам, зная, что никто не подберется к нему незамеченным.  
Эггзи накинул на пижаму халат и уже подбирался к лестнице, когда Гарри поднялся сам, держа в руке поводок. Он окинул Эггзи осуждающим взглядом, но промолчал, помня про "мамочку".  
\- Ты рано, - улыбнулся Эггзи.  
\- Сегодня в основном бумажная работа, - сказал Гарри. - Джей Би! - позвал он.  
\- Он спит, я сейчас его приведу, - сказал Эггзи.  
\- Я сам, - Гарри похлопал его по плечу и скрылся в его комнате. Минуту спустя оттуда, покряхтывая, вывалился Джей Би на поводке, Гарри шел следом. - Мы быстро, - сказал он и спустился по лестнице вслед за псом.  
Они вернулись через пятнадцать минут. Гарри вымыл собаке лапы и пустил бегать по дому, а сам снова поднялся наверх. Эггзи, за время их отсутствия переодевшийся в штаны и футболку, ждал его в дверях своей комнаты, опираясь на выданную в больничном отсеке трость. Гарри улыбнулся ему и зашел к себе, оставив дверь открытой, что означало негласное разрешение войти. Эггзи так и сделал.  
\- Мерлин что-то задумал, - сказал Гарри, оглядываясь на него и вешая пиджак в шкаф. - Завалил нас бумажками, а сам безвылазно сидит за своими компьютерами, - в словах чудился невысказанный вопрос, глаза Харта смотрели пристально, намекая, что Эггзи под подозрением.  
\- Магия - процесс тонкий и не любит постороннего вмешательства, - мистическим голосом провыл тот, загадочно поигрывая бровями.  
Гарри посмотрел на него, словно желая упрекнуть во лжи, но потом все же приподнял в улыбке уголок рта и взялся за узел галстука.  
Эггзи вальяжно плюхнулся в кресло.  
\- А ты как провел день? - спросил Гарри. - Скучал?  
\- По тебе? - хулигански приподнял бровь Эггзи. Харт чуть заметно дернулся и бросил на него короткий взгляд через плечо. - Ты обидишься, если я скажу "нет"? Я провел его в обществе “Мартина Идена”.  
\- Отрадно слышать, что вы познакомились, - сказал Гарри, и от Эггзи не ускользнуло самодовольство, мелькнувшее в его голосе.  
Харт убрал галстук в шкаф и, сняв с вешалки домашние штаны и рубашку, скрылся в ванной, неплотно прикрыв дверь. На мгновение Эггзи представил, что это тоже можно расценить как предложение войти, но одернул себя. Наверное, Гарри просто рассчитывал на продолжение разговора, но Эггзи за сегодня вдоволь наговорился с пустыми комнатами, когда пытался поделиться с Джей Би переживаниями по поводу сюжета. Поэтому он остался сидеть на месте, рассматривая спальню и слушая шум воды в ванной.  
Проведя весь день за визуализацией книжных событий, Эггзи и сейчас незаметно для самого себя стал представлять, как Гарри раздевается, ополаскивает лицо прохладной водой из пригоршни, проводит влажными пальцами по волосам... Картинка выходила красивой. Эггзи в принципе любил смотреть на Гарри, с первого дня знакомства не переставая восхищаться безупречностью его черт и движений, и ловя от этого кайф, сравнимый с любованием шедевром живописи. Он не считал, что его мысли имеют под собой что-то низкое, и не видел повода их стыдиться. Но и делиться ими с кем-либо в любом случае не собирался.  
Вскоре Гарри вышел - расслабленный, уютный, домашний, полная противоположность тому, каким он обычно показывал себя окружающим. Он подошел к креслу, взял трость Эггзи в одну руку и протянул ему другую. Эггзи оперся о теплую ладонь и встал. Харт чуть постоял, словно раздумывая, а потом все же протянул ему трость.  
\- Пойдем вниз? Время ужина.  
За ужином обсуждали книгу - Эггзи буквально разрывало от переживаний, и он был рад обрести в лице Гарри слушателя, который, в отличие от Джей Би, имел свое мнение. За окнами уже стемнело, и люстра под потолком окутывала комнату теплым желтым светом. Для холостяка Гарри здорово готовил - Эггзи смолол свою порцию быстрее него, хотя пользовался всеми положенными столовыми приборами и без устали болтал, удивляясь про себя, почему его все еще не заткнули. Закончив, он расслабленно откинулся на стуле и молча наблюдал, как ест Гарри - тот даже это умел делать с удивительно естественным изяществом. Наверное, так пялиться было неприлично, однако Харт не возражал и иногда ловил его взгляд, чему-то мягко улыбаясь.  
Когда Гарри закончил, они вместе убрали посуду и перебрались в гостиную, где Эггзи наконец-то с наслаждением растянулся на диване перед телевизором.  
\- Как насчет кино? - спросил Гарри, разливая по бокалам обещанный вечерний мартини.  
Эггзи перевел взгляд на внушительного вида полку, заставленную дисками.  
\- Да у тебя тут целая видеотека...  
\- Это все старое, но любимое, - Гарри подошел и протянул Эггзи бокал. - Я давно ничего не смотрел, обычно по вечерам я работаю. Но раз у меня гость и ему понравились мои книги, может, и фильмы придутся по душе.  
\- Все может быть, - Эггзи пригубил алкоголь. – Но мне как-то неловко, что я ломаю твой привычный образ жизни...  
\- Не все привычки доставляют удовольствие, - усмехнулся Гарри, присаживаясь на подлокотник. - И, если мне не изменяет память, я сам тебе это предложил.  
\- Было дело. Спасибо тебе за это! - улыбнулся Эггзи и поднял бокал, которого Гарри коснулся своим с легким звоном. - Что будем смотреть?  
\- Выбирай, - пожал плечами Гарри.  
\- Как насчет тех фильмов, про которые ты спрашивал меня в примерочной?  
Гарри нахмурился, не сразу поняв, о чем речь, но потом лицо его прояснилось.  
\- А, вот ты о чем... Я называл несколько.  
\- Давай с самого первого! - весело скомандовал Эггзи.  
Гарри подошел к полке и пробежал по корешкам дисков пальцами, нашел нужный и отправил его в проигрыватель, после чего подошел к дивану.  
\- Мне можно присесть?  
Эггзи торопливо спустил ноги на пол, и Гарри опустился на освободившееся место.  
\- И о чем он? - спросил Эггзи, едва на экране появились титры.  
Харт повернулся к нему и вскинул брови.  
\- Может, я просто перескажу сюжет, и не будем тратить время?  
Эггзи фыркнул и сполз на сиденьи пониже.  
Фильм оказался весьма неплох, и Эггзи поймал себя на том, что треплется не переставая, комментируя происходящее и задавая вопросы. Ему даже сперва было неловко перед Гарри, но тот уверил, что знает "Поменяться местами" наизусть и вряд ли упустит для себя что-то важное.  
На сцене, где один из главных героев сел в машину, делая шаг в свою новую жизнь, на Эггзи накатили воспоминания.  
\- Я чувствовал себя примерно так же, когда ты раскидывал парней в "Принце", - признался он. - Словно мне все это снится. А раз снится - почему бы не подурить на всю катушку, ведь все равно потом проснешься...  
\- И до какого момента ты так думал? - поинтересовался Гарри.  
\- Честно? До сих пор думаю, - признался Эггзи. – Порой, правда, кажется, что сон - не такой уж сон, а местами очень даже кошмар, - Эггзи выразительно потер коленку. - Но это все равно нечто потрясающее, и я не хотел бы просыпаться!  
Гарри серьезно обдумал его слова, а потом приподнял бокал для нового тоста. Эггзи улыбнулся и коснулся его своим. Звякнуло стекло, они выпили до дна.  
Кино Эггзи так и не досмотрел. Сытость, мартини и покой нанесли ему апперкот. Эггзи пытался бодриться, боясь, что Гарри воспримет его сонливость как отрицательную оценку фильма, но тело упорно сползало все ниже, а глаза закрывались.  
В какой-то момент он ненадолго отключился и проснулся от прикосновения ко лбу. Телевизор молчал, а над Эггзи нависало перевернутое лицо Гарри, освещенное торшером.  
\- Иди-ка ты наверх, - сказал он.  
Зевнув, Эггзи нехотя выбрался из плена дивана и захромал к лестнице. Позади Гарри зазвенел бокалами, убирая их со стола, а потом нагнал его на середине пролета и приобнял за пояс. Эггзи опять хотел пошутить про "мамочку", но вместо этого привалился головой, которую отказывалась держать шея, к его плечу. Он заснул бы стоя, будь на то его воля. Но Гарри все же довел его до спальни и уложил на кровать.  
Эггзи приснилась рука, гладящая его по волосам.


	8. Chapter 8

Дни текли за днями, недели за неделями. Все в Кингсман, кто хоть что-то смыслил в кодах, были сняты с других дел и засажены за компьютеры, направляя отчеты напрямую штатному волшебнику. Мерлин порой забывал, какое сейчас время суток, отмеряя часы по визитам своих подчиненных или моментам, когда в кружке заканчивался кофе. Под его глазами залегли глубокие тени, орлиный нос еще резче выделялся на фоне сизых от щетины щек.  
Но главным было не это, а то, что Мерлин все же продвигался. Со страшным скрипом, словно, будучи слоном, ломился в заборную щель, он все же шаг за шагом открывал для себя их нового врага, все больше поражаясь и ужасаясь масштабам, разворачивающимся перед ним. То тут, то там всплывали едва уловимые связи, которые в другой ситуации Мерлин просто не принял бы в расчет. Десятки громадных счетов по всему миру, сотни подставных фирм, тысячи людей, которые, скорее всего, даже не подозревали, на кого работают. Торговля людьми, терроризм, продажа оружия и наркотиков - и это лишь вершина айсберга. Тот, кто стоял за всем этим, все больше напоминал Мерлину жирного паука, свившего вокруг себя грандиозную паутину. И при этом, как всякий паук, он лишь дергал ниточки, подтягивая к себе нужные, оставаясь в глубокой тени. Возможно, если бы Эггзи не попался тогда, и они не смогли бы вырвать его из этих мохнатых лап, то так и продолжали бы сражаться с отдельными нитями, не понимая, с чем в действительности имеют дело.  
Между тем, агентурная сеть Кингсман все больше приходила в себя и не сидела сложа руки. Бедивер и Гарет носились по Англии, давая Пауку понять, что неизвестная ему пока организация про него не забыла. Персиваль расчехлил винтовку и удачно снял одного из подставных главарей, приехавших в Лондон, тем самым обезглавив французский участок Паутины. Гахерис с риском для жизни проводил собственное расследование на "темной стороне", сверяя получаемую агентством информацию со своими данными. Ланселот дневала и ночевала в архивах, выискивая зацепки в старых делах, а Галахад фактически принял на себя обязанности Артура.  
Сам же Мерлин ловил Паука, который явно окопался где-то в Великобритании, куда, так или иначе, выводили все нити. После случая с Эггзи Паутина действительно затаилась, как и предполагал Мерлин, но не в том смысле, что он ожидал – вместе со скрытностью кратно возросли и масштабы. Держать их махинации под контролем становилось все сложнее. Мерлин все чаще возвращался мыслями к "рыбалке" - у Анвина был талант давать всему дурацкие названия, которые прилипали намертво. Только вот подходящего места для закидывания удочки у них все еще не было.  
Гавейн был уже почти в норме. Видимо, общество Галахада влияло на него положительно, чего нельзя было сказать в обратном направлении. Тогда как Эггзи цвел прежними улыбками и едва ли не скакал по спортивному залу как ртутный шарик, словно и не лежал несколько месяцев назад поломанной куклой, суровый и непробиваемый Галахад таял, словно на глазах. Хотя иногда Мерлину казалось, что видит это только он - возможно, как человек, знающий Гарри Харта лучше прочих. Порой Мерлина так и подмывало лично запереть этих двоих где-нибудь, пока Харт не выскажет все, что скопилось у него на душе, но он понимал, что после такой выходки потеряет Гарри навсегда, даже если все разрешится благополучно. Поэтому он лишь скрипел зубами, хлестал кофе и делал вид, что ему все равно, и что каждый сам враг своему счастью.  
***  
\- Какого черта?!  
\- Что-то не так? - встрепенулся заскучавший было Эггзи.  
Мерлин быстро заблокировал только что начавшийся процесс и недоверчиво уставился на замершую полоску прогресса. Нет, безусловно, здоровая подозрительность сейчас в чести даже у организаций рангом поменьше, но неделю назад он ввел в эту систему данные еще двух человек, которые должны были попытаться обойти мощный файерволл "Блэквуд Инк." изнутри, и ничего подобного не произошло. Но едва загрузилось фото Эггзи, как активировалась программа распознавания лиц. Весьма странно – ты или проверяй всех, или не проверяй никого, что за избирательность?  
\- Да, - протянул Мерлин. - Похоже, они тебя ищут.  
\- Что?! - Эггзи изумленно уставился в экран. - Как это может быть?  
\- Пока не знаю. Погоди-ка...  
Чуть подумав, Мерлин отыскал другое фото. Парень из берлинского филиала чем-то походил на Эггзи – такие же темно-русые волосы, зеленые глаза. Подставив его в уже заполненную форму, Мерлин щелкнул клавишей. Обновив страницу, программа тут же радостно бросилась проводить проверку. Хмурясь, координатор следил за прогрессом, барабаня пальцами по панели.  
"Совпадений не выявлено" - отрапортовала программа.   
\- И что это означает? - спросил Эггзи, заглянув ему в лицо.  
Мерлин стер бланк и следы своего пребывания в системе, после чего откинулся в кресле.  
\- Что-то тут нечисто, - пробормотал он.  
Уже сам факт того, что несколько маячков, которые агенты с недавнего времени пытались вешать на всех более-менее значимых участников Паутины, объявились в стенах "Блэквуд Инк." - организации, чей глава славился своей благотворительной деятельностью, - привел Мерлина в крайнее изумление, что с ним в принципе случалось не часто. А теперь еще и оказывается, что за слишком мощной даже для такой организации системой защиты внутренних данных сидит не просто осторожный человек, но тот, кто реально боится. Боится, а потому ищет кого-то конкретного – вроде симпатичного зеленоглазого британца лет двадцати трех, о котором у него больше нет никаких сведений.  
Не выныривая толком из своих размышлений, Мерлин попытался вскрыть систему распознавания, чтобы получить хоть какие-то данные о том, с чем сравнивались попадающие в систему лица, и ничуть не удивился, когда у него ничего не вышло. Глава "Блэквуд Инк." не скупился на самых лучших специалистов. Так что для поиска связи организации с носителями маячков Мерлин решил забросить в головной офис фирмы "кротов", чтобы они попробовали получить информацию, так сказать, из первых рук. Пара подтасовок - более выгодный контракт, спровоцировавший увольнение одного из программистов, крупный прокол у другого (что поделать, на войне все средства хороши), несложные манипуляции со списками кандидатов – и дело сделано.  
Но неделю спустя оба специалиста развели руками - корпорация обладала децентрализованной информационной сетью, и сотрудники могли получить доступ только к конкретным серверам, которых в здании оказалось великое множество. Выхода оставалось два - с боем ломиться в серверную, рискуя как жизнями, так и всей операцией, поскольку и там могло не оказаться нужной информации, или же отправить человека ходить из отдела в отдел и незаметно подключаться к компьютерам, чтобы "кроты" могли получить доступ к другим серверам.  
Выбор пал на Эггзи, потому что Анвин потихоньку сходил с ума без работы - это отмечал даже Гарри, который, впрочем, вовсе не жаловался, а лишь сочувствовал Гавейну. Не боевая, но все же сопряженная с достаточным риском миссия должна была помочь Эггзи вернуться в форму и заставить, наконец, перестать таскаться за Мерлином с щенячьим взглядом. Плюс, парень прекрасно сходился с людьми и умел втираться в доверие, что могло пригодиться ему, когда придется очаровать юную секретаршу и попросить ее разрешения "кое-что распечатать с флэшки".  
Вот только программа распознавания лиц в корне изменила сложившуюся ситуацию.  
\- Мне кажется, мы нашли его, - после долгой паузы сказал Мерлин.  
Эггзи сперва нахмурился, а потом его брови взлетели вверх.  
\- Вы думаете...  
Мерлин медленно кивнул.  
\- Это лишь предположение, - уточнил он. - Возможно я наговариваю на невинного филантропа, а Паук просто использует его, как и всех остальных. Я дам задание координационному центру, к вечеру твое фото пробьют по базам всех нитей, к которым мы имеем доступ. И если окажется, что только к этой тебя не хотят подпускать даже на пушечный выстрел, это будет означать, что... - Мерлин посмотрел на Эггзи и ухмыльнулся, - мы его нашли.  
\- Вау, - Эггзи опустился на соседнее кресло. - Это же круто! Я смогу не только подключаться к серверам, но может, даже подберусь к этому гаду! И тогда...  
\- Остынь! - одернул его Мерлин, и Эггзи непонимающе уставился на него. - Я не пущу тебя туда.  
\- Почему?! - Эггзи даже вскочил. - А как же "рыбалка"? Вы же сами хотели, чтобы они снова вышли на меня. Вот он я! - Эггзи ткнул пальцем в монитор. - Сам иду к ним!  
\- Вот именно! - Мерлин тоже встал, нависнув над Эггзи. - "Вот он я, берите меня тепленьким"! Я рассчитывал на провокацию, чтобы они выдали себя, а ты просишь, чтобы я отпустил тебя в капкан и помахал ручкой!  
Эггзи заморгал и снова сел. Мерлин же прошагал до стены и вернулся обратно.  
\- Я найду кого-нибудь другого. Ланселот справится.  
\- Не надо Рокси, - вскинул голову Эггзи.  
\- Не позволяете своим привязанностям мешать нашей работе, Гавейн, - сухо отрезал Мерлин и сел за компьютер, собираясь изменить анкету.  
\- И кем она там будет? - глухо спросил Эггзи.  
Мерлин потарабанил пальцами по столу, а потом подпер подбородок.  
\- Раз ситуация изменилась, то офисный клерк тут уже не подойдет. Нужен кто-то неприметный, - задумчиво сказал он. - Кто-то, кто может пройти почти всюду, но на кого не обращают внимания. Низший класс... - добавил он почти шепотом, и краем глаза заметил, как Анвин, все же услышав это, вскинул голову. По его лицу медленно расползлась хитрая улыбка.  
\- А я знаю, кто вам нужен! - сказал он, улыбаясь уже от уха до уха. - Только Рокси не справится. А я - да.  
\- С чего бы вдруг? - скептически поднял бровь Мерлин.  
\- Опыт есть, - приосанился Анвин. - Как-то в школьные годы меня замели за хулиганство и прописали двадцать часов общественных работ. Несколько дней пришлось драить полы в одном универмаге. Люди мне разве что на ноги не наступали. Зато я спер у охранника ключи, сделал себе дубликат, и по ночам ходил в кондитерский отдел таскать конфеты.  
Мерлин хотел было уточнить, какое это имеет отношение к делу, но осекся, едва открыв рот. Эггзи поймал его озаренный взгляд и понимающе покивал.  
\- Допустим, - осторожно сказал Мерлин, понимая, что теперь ему уже не отвертеться. - И как мы это провернем?  
\- Парик? - развел руками Эггзи. - Усы? Накладной нос? Господи, да лишь бы фото прошло, а там на меня никто и не взглянет! Зуб даю! Так что?  
Мерлин осмотрел Эггзи с ног до головы и потер лысину.  
\- Я об этом пожалею. Твоя взяла.  
\- Йес! - Эггзи изобразил пару танцевальных па. - И что я надену?  
\- Приходи вечером, когда будут точные данные по твоему фото. Тогда и обсудим. Но думаю, тебе понравится.  
***  
Эггзи не понравилось.  
\- Я это не надену.  
\- Ты хотел перемен - вот они, - Мерлин ткнул пальцем в силиконовую накладку. - Скажи спасибо, что я разрешу тебе обойтись без парика.  
\- Спасибо, - буркнул Эггзи, брезгливо поднимая накладку. – Я в ней буду толстый!  
\- Зато при случае она заменит тебе бронежилет. Нам некогда разрабатывать пуленепробиваемые свитера.  
\- Думаете, мне это понадобится?  
\- Надеюсь, что нет, но гарантий не дам, - отрезал Мерлин.  
Эггзи почесал небритую щеку и покосился в зеркало. Оттеночный шампунь, купленный по совету Рокси, подарил его взлохмаченным волосам рыжий цвет, а карие линзы и круглые очки придавали взгляду какой-то детской наивности. Он нехотя нацепил специально для него изготовленную накладку, прикрывшую широкую грудь и рельефный пресс. Под застегнутой поверх нее дешевой клетчатой рубашкой сразу обозначился небольшой дряблый животик, и Эггзи скривился.  
\- Вот! - одобрительно сказал Мерлин. - И сохраняй такое выражение лица.  
\- Это будет не трудно, - вздохнул Эггзи, отворачиваясь от зеркала. - Сроду таким не был.  
\- Ничего, привыкнешь, - усмехнулся Мерлин. - Чем меньше ты похож на самого себя - тем мне спокойнее.  
\- Ну, ради такого можно помучиться, - согласился Эггзи.   
\- Весьма признателен. Итак, - Мерлин встал напротив и скрестил руки на груди. - К работе приступаешь завтра в девять вечера. Никаких опозданий и конфликтов, будь усерден и дружелюбен, чтобы ни одной претензии. Чем скорее вольешься в коллектив - тем лучше. С ключами разбирайся сам, полностью вверяю это в твои ловкие руки. Не забывай про камеры. Вот флэшка, - Мерлин достал из кармана маленький черный квадратик на тонкой цепочке. - На ней две программы: первая подключит выбранный компьютер к серверу, вторая - переключит его на мой. На все уйдет минут пятнадцать.  
\- Ясно, - серьезно кивнул Эггзи, забирая флэшку. - Все будет сделано в лучшем виде.  
\- Надеюсь на это. А теперь надевай галстук и садись, сделаем пару снимков.  
Десять минут спустя в штате персонала "Блэквуд Инк." появился ночной уборщик Майкл Эдвардс. Программа послушно проглотила новую анкету, даже ухом не поведя. Мерлин одобрительно кивнул Эггзи, а тот показал ему два больших пальца.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Мерлин, я на месте.  
\- А то я не вижу, - сухо откликнулся наушник.  
Эггзи выбрался из такси и задрал голову, всматриваясь с остроносую вершину небоскреба "Блэквуд Инк." на фоне закатного неба. В голову почему-то полезли картинки того, как в “День V” из этих окон вылетали человеческие тела, и в животе что-то неприятно заворочалось.  
Сглотнув и поправив очки, Эггзи толкнул тяжелую вращающуюся дверь главного входа, благополучно миновал металлоискатель и вошел в прохладный просторный зал. Дорого, но сдержанно – стекло, мрамор и небольшие кожаные диванчики для посетителей. Глазу не за что зацепиться, кроме крупных золотых букв названия над стойкой администрации.   
Чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд с поста охраны, Эггзи прошел к стойке и чуть нервно улыбнулся миловидной девушке.  
\- Мне нужен менеджер по персоналу, - сказал он. – Я новый ночной уборщик.  
Глаза девушки сразу утратили к нему интерес, и она указала в сторону двери с надписью "Только для персонала". Эггзи направился было туда, но один из охранников преградил ему путь. Усилием воли сдерживая свою привычную манеру общения с представителями правопорядка, Эггзи покорно проследовал за ним к посту и протянул свой поддельный паспорт. Идентификация прошла без заминок, так что вскоре Эггзи сидел перед усталым главным менеджером и, серьезно кивая, получал разъяснения по поводу своих обязанностей.  
\- Ого, сколько тут всего! - присвистнул он полчаса спустя, закрыв за собой дверь подсобки.   
\- Настоящий склад, - хмыкнул Мерлин в наушнике. - И как все организовано.  
\- Навевает воспоминания о некоторых примерочных, правда? - произнес другой голос, и Эггзи, сдернув очки, заглянул в них.  
\- Гарри?  
\- Эггзи, тебя просто не узнать! - деликатно закашлялся Харт. - Мерлин, друг мой, в тебе умер стилист – и слава Богу.  
Эггзи хихикнул, услышав вздох координатора, полный мировой скорби.  
\- Я отправлю вам схему этажей, - сказал он, снова надевая очки и поворачиваясь к стене, где в рамочке висел план здания. – Да тут настоящие лабиринты... Даже вертолетная площадка есть! Я сегодня работаю на тринадцатом этаже, а головной офис на тридцать первом. Туда ведет единственный лифт и техническая лестница для персонала. Менеджер сказал, что поднимаются туда только по личным вызовам. Непросто будет пробраться.  
\- Надо, Эггзи, - с нажимом сказал Мерлин. – Поставишь жучок – и станет проще нам обоим. Нет времени ждать, пока вы взломаете систему и дадите мне контроль над камерами.  
\- Иногда достаточно просто сыграть дурачка, Эггзи, - опять вклинился Гарри. – Тридцать один, тринадцать – похоже, не находишь?  
Мерлин как человек, хорошо разбирающийся в цифрах, явно ничего похожего не находил, судя по тому, что в наушнике щелкнуло, и Гарри отключился. Но Эггзи, кажется, понял, о чем речь. Быстро переодевшись в форму и вооружившись ведром, тряпками и шваброй, он зажал между пальцами жучок и, покинув подсобку, решительно направился к лифтам.  
Когда Эггзи тихонько приоткрыл дверь тридцать первого этажа, его взгляду предстал широкий сумрачный коридор со светлыми стенами, увешанными абстрактными картинами, и устланный темно-синим ковром. На одном его конце поблескивал металлическими створками лифт, на противоположном виднелись высокие, словно для великана, двустворчатые двери, возле которых неспешно прохаживался охранник.  
Прикинув время, за которое тот дойдет до него, Эггзи уверенно вошел и щелкнул выключателем, залив коридор ярким светом. Опустив ведерко, он вынул из кармана тряпку для пыли и принялся протирать ближайшую картину. Жучок он ловко прикрепил в уголок, где художник удачно расположил густые мазки черной краски, чтобы его потом случайно не смахнул другой уборщик.  
Он как раз перешел ко второй картине, когда на его плечо легла тяжелая рука.  
\- Заблудился? – строго спросил охранник, покосившись на нашивку с его фамилией.  
\- Я новенький, - дружелюбно улыбнулся ему Эггзи. – Меня зовут Майкл! – он протянул руку, которая осталась незамеченной. – Эдвардс. Ночной уборщик. На мне сегодня тридцать первый этаж. Это же тридцать первый? – Эггзи захлопал глазами и закрутил головой, словно в поисках цифры с номером этажа.  
\- Парни, это Тридцать Первый, - сказал охранник, прижимая пальцем наушник в ухе, все еще придерживая Эггзи за форменную куртку. – Майкл Эдвардс, уборщик, есть такой? Да. Какой? – охранник воззрился на Эггзи и покачал головой. – Наберут чудиков… Отбой. Тринадцатый! – сказал он, мягко, но уверенно разворачивая Эггзи в сторону лестницы. – У тебя тринадцатый этаж, сообразил?  
\- Вы уверены? – пролепетал Эггзи, подбирая свои вещи. – На бланке было написано "тридцать один". Я плохо вижу, понимаете… Я еще раз спрошу менеджера, ладно?  
Дверь за ним закрылась, и Эггзи тихо выдохнул.  
\- Вынужден признать – ловко сработано, - похвалил наушник чуть удивленным голосом Мерлина. – В тебе умер прекрасный актер.  
\- Ну и фиг с ним, - прошептал Эггзи.  
***  
Войти в роль оказалось куда проще, чем хорошо выполнять работу. Этажи "Блэквуд Инк." были огромны, и у Эггзи почти не оставалось свободного времени, чтобы неспешно выпить стаканчик кофе или поболтать со скучающим охранником. Эггзи и в страшном сне бы не предположил, что, просто размахивая шваброй, будет уделываться так же, как на самых жестких тренировках в учебке. Каждое утро он последним усилием расставлял свой скарб в кладовке и, совершенно опустошенный, ехал домой. Домой к Гарри, каждый раз поправлял себя Эггзи, но потом все равно забывал об этом.  
После того, как медики окончательно распрощались с ним, он собирался было вернуться к матери, но обстоятельства то и дело мешали - то Эггзи просто забывал, что надо собрать чемодан, то Гарри задерживался допоздна, и было неприлично уйти без прощания, то Мерлин наваливал на них столько, что Эггзи приходилось предлагать Харту свою посильную помощь...  
Когда же Эггзи, как-то утром в очередной раз вынув свою зубную щетку из их с Гарри теперь уже общего стаканчика, осознал, что вконец обнаглел, и прямо за завтраком объявил о своем сегодняшнем переезде, в первые секунды Харт выглядел откровенно ошарашенным. Словно они вчера крупно поссорились, и Эггзи вдруг решил красиво хлопнуть дверью.  
\- Вот как, - вернув на лицо привычную спокойную маску, Гарри аккуратно отложил вилку. - Мне казалось, что... у нас все хорошо. Что я хороший сосед, - добавил он быстро.  
Эггзи непонимающе уставился на него.  
\- Ты хороший сосед, Гарри. Самый лучший! И у нас все хорошо! Просто... - Эггзи опустил глаза.  
\- Ты скучаешь по семье, Эггзи? - осторожно спросил Гарри.  
\- Конечно, скучаю! - улыбнулся Эггзи. - Вот только я отправил маму с Дэйзи в Диснейленд, их еще недели две не будет в городе...  
\- Тогда в чем же дело?  
\- В том, что я живу у тебя, словно это в порядке вещей, и, наверное, уже дико тебе надоел! - выпалил Эггзи. Он поднял глаза на Харта, и увидел, что тот, прижав ладонь к лицу, сотрясается от беззвучного смеха.  
\- Извини, Эггзи, - сказал Гарри, убирая руку и справляясь с растягивающей губы улыбкой. - Возможно, мне стоило более четко обозначить свою позицию после того, как истекла первоначальная причина моего приглашения, - он чуть подался вперед. - Я очень рад, что ты здесь. И буду рад, если ничего не изменится.  
Эггзи чуть не взлетел над столом, как воздушный шарик. С тех пор они эту тему не поднимали.  
Часто к моменту возвращения Эггзи с работы Харт уже успевал уйти, но на столе его всегда ожидал прикрытый крышкой еще теплый завтрак, а у кровати стоял заведенный на вечер будильник. Иногда они сталкивались с Гарри в коридоре - тот справлялся о его успехах, Эггзи ворчливо шутил, а потом Харт одобрительно хлопал его по плечу и прощался. И Эггзи невольно отмечал легкую улыбку на обычно сосредоточенном лице агента Галахада.  
Если случалось, что Гарри засиживался в агентстве допоздна, они разговаривали через очки. Эггзи не боялся, что это заметят охранники - ну, подумаешь, чудаковатый уборщик болтает сам с собой. Гарри захватывающе рассказывал о миссиях, где ему приходилось делать вещи похуже изматывающей и нудной работы уборщика, и порой Эггзи даже терял счет времени, пока с удивлением не втыкался в стенку, понимая, что только что закончил очередной коридор.  
Изредка на связь выходила Рокси, с которой они почти перестали пересекаться лично. Может, именно поэтому Эггзи так радовался, слыша в наушнике ее голос. А может, потому, что при его звуке ему всякий раз невольно вспоминался тот их поцелуй... Ей он мог, не стесняясь, плакаться в воображаемую блузку о своей тяжелой доле, а Рокси же в свою очередь рассказывала, что у нее голова уже размером с арбуз, потому что Мерлин заставляет ее раскапывать ниточки в старых делах. Потом они оба смеялись, что не о таком грезили, становясь супер-шпионами, и обещали друг другу, когда все закончится, поднять на уши пару клубов, отмечая это радостное событие. И чтобы "больше никогда"!  
Разумеется, за всем этим Эггзи не забывал и о своей главной задаче. Сперва пришлось закорешиться с охранниками, чтобы те относились к его действиям с меньшей подозрительностью, да и возможность ошиваться у их поста, выясняя расположение незаметных с первого взгляда камер, была не лишней. К его счастью, те быстро прониклись симпатией к чуть неловкому, но очень забавному пареньку, который позволял беззлобно шутить над собой и никогда не забывал принести для всех кофе.  
Таскать ключи не пришлось - каждый вечер Эггзи на руки выдавали тяжелую связку, так что в кабинеты начальников отделов он мог входить с полным правом. Большой удачей стало то, что все мониторы были отвернуты от камер - негоже охране целыми днями смотреть, что на них происходит. Зато лампочки на работающем системнике часто были видны через открытую дверь в коридор, закрывать которую запрещалось правилами, и их легко могли заметить патрули. Так что их проходы Эггзи обычно просчитывал, напевая детские песенки-считалки. Охрану это веселило и не настораживало, а Эггзи легко вычислял, на сколько куплетов он оставался один. Если же начавшаяся проявляться в этом система не давала Эггзи нужных ему пятнадцати минут, он устраивал маленькие диверсии с помощью своих гаджетов, вроде подозрительного стука за окном или шепота в подсобке.  
Войдя в кабинет, Эггзи незаметно включал компьютер, гасил монитор, ловким движением вставлял флэшку и брался за работу. Когда и он, и флэшка заканчивали свои дела, ему оставалось лишь, небрежно смахивая последние пылинки, выключить компьютер, вынуть флэшку и спрятать ее в карман. На следующий день в дело вступали "кроты", которые с легкостью корректировали список распределения ночных работников по этажам, переводя Эггзи на те, где он еще не бывал. И все повторялось.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Хорошие новости, леди и джентльмены! - вопреки сказанному, совершенно невеселым голосом произнес Мерлин. - Мне наконец-то стал известен человек, попортивший нам столько крови.  
\- О, удивите нас, - попросил Бедивер, подавшись в кресле.  
Вместо ответа Мерлин нажал кнопку на планшете. Лицо на большом портрете над местом Артура поблекло, и на его месте появилась журнальная обложка с немолодой, но очень миловидной женщиной в синем костюме в стиле Жаклин Кеннеди и в белых перчатках. Над ее правой бровью темнело крупное родимое пятно, которое не прикрывала аккуратно уложенная челка. Женщина приветливо улыбалась, однако при взгляде в ее бледно-голубые глаза с чуть опущенными уголками по спине невольно бежал холодок.  
\- Знакомьтесь, - сказал Мерлин. - Аманда Блэквуд, шестьдесят четыре года, владелица "Блэквуд Инк." и нескольких благотворительных фондов, в глазах многих - новая мать Тереза.  
\- Я полагал, "Блэквуд Инк." владеет ее муж, - вставил Гарет.  
\- Как и все мы, - согласно кивнул Мерлин.  
\- Так это он всем рулит? - вмешался Эггзи. - Или, может, их сынок?  
Еще парой нажатий Мерлин сменил кадр. Снимок, сделанный через оконное стекло и чуть сверху был не самого лучшего качества, но на нам все же была узнаваема та же женщина. Сидя в большом кресле у полуприкрытого шторами панорамного окна гостиной, она разговаривала с мужчиной, одетым в знакомую всем присутствующим черно-синюю форму и высокие армейские ботинки. Мерлин отметил, как Анвин бессознательно потер ключицу.  
\- Знакомьтесь снова - лидер одной из самых крупных преступных сетей, с которыми Кингсман доводилось сталкиваться за последние несколько десятков лет, - снова представил ее Мерлин. - Вчера это снял беспилотник, который я отправил к ее дому. Прослушка, установленная Гавейном, показала, что мистер Блэквуд не только не участвует в управлении компанией - доверенные лица не упоминают о нем даже вскользь. Мы проверили - он выпал из общественной жизни примерно за год до “Дня V”. Так что я осмелюсь ставить под сомнение тот факт, что он вообще жив. Однако это никого не насторожило - он всегда был затворником и вообще чудаковатой личностью, что не мешало ему периодически появляться в самых высших кругах, вплоть до королевского двора, и обладать великолепным финансовым чутьем. Я даже склонен предполагать, что основу под то, что мы сейчас зовем Паутиной, подвел именно он. Миссис Блэквуд же, насколько мы можем судить, приняла от него бразды правления, сохранив, впрочем, видимость того, что не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Так что наш Паук, господа, - Черная вдова.  
Агенты не сводили глаз с экрана. Эггзи и Рокси смотрели недоверчиво - наверно, еще не привыкли видеть в роли злодеев не парней, увешанных пистолетами, а благообразных старушек.  
\- И какими будут наши дальнейшие действия? - поинтересовался Харт.  
Мерлин положил планшет и сел на место Артура.  
\- Надо бы повесить на миссис Блэквуд жучок. Большую часть времени она проводит либо в офисе, либо в доме. В офис прилетает на личном вертолете, а в доме ее штат не менялся уже много лет и пробраться туда маловероятно. Зато, согласно нашим данным, через три дня она должна будет появиться на благотворительном приеме для вручения очередной награды. Бедивер, Ланселот, одному из вас точно повезет.  
Рокси обменялась взглядами со старшим агентом - тот изобразил, как элегантно отбрасывает со лба челку, и девушка прыснула.  
\- Гавейн, ваша миссия завершается, - сообщил Мерлин.  
Анвин предсказуемо вскинул на него удивленный взгляд.  
\- Но я еще не закончил!  
\- Знаю, - Мерлин прервал его взмахом руки. - Мне уже достаточно информации, чтобы понять, что дальнейшие изыскания по серверам - лишь пустая трата времени. Теперь, когда нам известно, кто всем заправляет, могу с уверенностью сказать, что вся информация попадает туда, куда ни у кого больше нет доступа - в ее личный компьютер на ее личном этаже.  
\- Тем более! - Эггзи даже вскочил, заставив всех посмотреть на него. - Кто еще, кроме меня, провернет это? Я там свой! Я знаю всех охранников по именам. Я сделал копии всех ключей. Выучил все камеры!  
\- Гавейн, мы говорим о тридцать первом этаже, - с нажимом произнес Мерлин. - За все время, что вы провели в "Блэквуд Инк.", вам удалось побывать там лишь однажды - и то минуту от силы. Мы понятия не имеем о тамошней системе охраны, кроме того человека, которого видели там в первый раз, и не представляем, что ждет вас за дверями ее кабинета.  
\- Рва с крокодилами там точно не будет, - фыркнул Эггзи. - С остальным я справлюсь.  
\- Не думал, что крокодилы в нашей работе опаснее всего, - хмыкнул Гарет, а Эггзи прожег его взглядом.  
\- А какие еще есть варианты? - подал свой спокойный голос Персиваль.  
Мерлин пожевал губами.  
\- Признаться, пока никаких.  
\- Вот и не тратьте время на их поиск! - обрадовался Эггзи. - Тем более, что у нас всего три дня.  
Мерлин осмотрел стол. Галахад озабоченно хмурился, Эггзи смотрел с надеждой, остальные просто ждали, когда он примет решение, каким бы оно ни было.  
\- Хорошо, - нехотя произнес Мерлин, и Анвин сел с удовлетворенным видом. - Используйте эти дни на подготовку, Гавейн. Позвоните менеджеру через час, скажитесь больным, нужными документами мы вас обеспечим. Еще примите к сведению, что у меня есть доступ к лифтам и камерам на тех этажах, сервера которых мы взломали. Завтра вечером я жду от вас примерный план ваших действий.   
Он еще раз окинул взглядом присутствующих и кивнул.  
\- Можете быть свободны.  
Когда Харт даже не сделал попытки встать, Эггзи тронул его за плечо.  
\- Иди, Эггзи, нам нужно еще кое-что обсудить, - обернулся к нему Гарри.  
\- Тогда ты не против, если я поеду домой без тебя? - спросил Анвин. - Впереди бессонная ночь.  
\- Да, разумеется, - тепло улыбнулся Гарри.  
Анвин вернул улыбку и вышел из кабинета. Харт вздохнул, глядя на закрывшуюся за ним дверь, и повернулся к Мерлину с более привычным жестким взглядом.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что мы это уже проходили?  
\- Что именно?  
\- Что ты отправляешь агента в неизвестность, вооруженного лишь надеждой, что у него все будет хорошо.  
\- Раньше ты в Эггзи не сомневался.  
\- И сейчас не сомневаюсь! - если бы Харт был котом, шерсть бы на нем встала дыбом. - Просто удивлен, что приходится напоминать тебе о страховке после стольких случаев, когда без нее все летело к чертям!  
\- Тогда тебе стоило сказать об этом при всех, - проигнорировав его повышенной тон, сухо сказал Мерлин.  
Гарри опустил взгляд.  
\- Эггзи не нужно знать, что это моя идея, - уже тише признался он.  
\- А то он предположит то же, что и я, и все-таки съедет?  
Помедлив, Гарри кивнул. От этого зрелища у Мерлина заныло в груди.  
\- Гарри, - он подался вперед. - Это детский сад. Скажи ему!  
\- Нет, - отрезал Харт, решительно вставая. - Я дорожу тем, что есть, и не намерен все еще больше усложнять. Будь другом, хватит об этом. Когда мы обсудим мою часть операции?  
Мерлин откинулся обратно и поднял бровь.  
\- Твою часть? Я пошлю с ним Персиваля.  
Гарри набрал воздуха в грудь, собираясь возразить, но встретил красноречивый взгляд Мерлина и выдохнул.  
\- Полагаешь, я наломаю дров?  
\- Ты можешь. И Эггзи может - пусть он и не любит тебя так, как ты его, ты все же много для него значишь.  
Было заметно, что Харту одновременно и больно, и приятно это слышать.  
\- Хорошо, пусть будет Персиваль, - кивнул он. - Спасибо, Мерлин.  
Гарри вышел из кабинета. Посидев еще с минуту, Мерлин раздраженно стукнул ладонью по столу, сгреб свой планшет и ушел в координаторскую.


	11. Chapter 11

Персиваль сидел в кэбе напротив "Блэквуд Инк.". Площадка перед зданием была залита яркой иллюминацией, озарявшей несколько скамеек и вычурную абстрактную конструкцию в ее середине, из-за чего мрак вокруг казался еще гуще. Сквозь прозрачные вращающиеся двери была видна пустая стойка администрации и периодически прогуливающийся по холлу охранник.  
Шел второй час ночи. При всем своем характере эту часть операций Персиваль никогда не любил. Во время нее ты либо поддавался обманчивому спокойствию и терял настрой, либо был вынужден накручивать себя, чтобы быть готовым сорваться в любой момент. И то, и другое порядком раздражало. Персиваль любил действовать сразу, без заминок, четко и наверняка. Он предпочел бы сейчас быть на крыше дома напротив и сопровождать Гавейна по коридорам с помощью своей винтовки, но планировка "Блэквуд Инк." такого не позволяла. Так что оставалось в очередной раз проверять оружие и ждать сигнала, в глубине души надеясь, что его не случится.  
Увы, не в этот раз.  
\- Тихо не вышло, - полный досады голос Мерлина ввинтился в его ухо.  
Не тратя ни одной лишней секунды, Персиваль стремительно вышел из машины и, поправляя перчатки, широким шагом двинулся через освещенную площадку прямиком к вращающимся дверям.  
\- Где он сейчас?  
\- В лифте на двадцать девятом, - быстро ответил Мерлин. - Вот-вот на пульт охраны поступит сигнал о попытке взлома.  
\- Уже, - сообщил Персиваль, наблюдая через стекло, как охранник резко схватился за рацию и как вскочил за стойкой его напарник.  
\- Я переадресую их звонок в полицию, это выиграет нам время. Вы знаете план "Б". Действуйте.  
\- Сделаем, - ответил Персиваль.  
Пройдя еще несколько шагов, он оказался вплотную к вращающимся дверям и требовательно постучал по стеклу. Охранник круто обернулся к нему и, рассмотрев, раздраженно замахал руками, прося его уйти. Персиваль постучал снова и указал куда-то в сторону. Явно выругавшись, охранник подбежал к нему.  
\- Что у вас случилось? У нас экстренная ситуация, уходите!  
Во второй руке, которую охранник не видел, Персиваль сжимал пистолет с глушителем, и едва цель подошла достаточно близко, выстрелил. Пуля прошила дверь и ударила мужчину в живот. Персиваль толкнулся плечом в покрывшееся трещинами стекло и, обрушив его, вошел внутрь.  
Спрятавшийся при звуке выстрела за стойкой второй охранник тут же вскочил, поднимая пистолет, но выстрел транквилизатора отбросил его обратно. Обернувшись к первому охраннику, который корчился на полу, держась за защищенный бронежилетом живот, Персиваль наградил транквилизатором и его. Пули ему еще пригодятся, когда он заберется повыше.  
\- Лифты слева. На двадцать седьмой.  
Обойдя металлоискатель, Персиваль вбежал в кабинку, приветливо распахнувшую перед ним дверцы, и ударил по нужной кнопке. Замигали этажи.  
\- Как только подниметесь - я заблокирую лифты, - снова подал голос координатор. - Смогу перекрыть еще пару лестниц ниже двадцать пятого - это на какое-то время задержит подкрепление. Но те, кто выше, остаются на вас.  
\- Понял, - четко ответил Персиваль и подобрался, услышав приглушенные звуки выстрелов.  
Двадцать шестой, двадцать седьмой. Двери лифта распахнулись и мимо прильнувшего к стенке Персиваля тут же пронеслась пуля, вдребезги разнеся зеркало. Заслонившись рукавом от осколков, тот быстро присел и, выглянув из-за двери и оценив ситуацию, выстрелил. Один из стоящих к нему спиной охранников заорал и повалился, схватившись за колено. Кто-то метнулся в сторону, пытаясь укрыться, кто-то развернулся и открыл стрельбу, но приглушенным выстрелам Персиваля вторил другой кингсмановский пистолет, и пару минут спустя он смог без опаски выпрямиться и шагнуть в коридор.  
Из-за изрешеченной двери одного из кабинетов вывалился Эггзи. У него была разбита скула, а в форменном комбинезоне зияло несколько пулевых отверстий.  
\- Ранен? - уточнил Персиваль.  
Анвин помотал головой.  
\- Все в накладку, - прохрипел он.  
Персиваль одобрительно кивнул и бросил ему свежую обойму.  
\- Всякое бывает, - сказал он прежде, чем Гавейн снова открыл рот, чтобы пуститься в объяснения. - Молодец, что смог уйти. Теперь у нас новый план - идем напролом.  
\- Мерлин уже сказал, - Анвин потер горло и прокашлялся. - Один из них меня чуть не задушил, - пояснил он.  
\- Надо вернуться и объяснить, что это невежливо, - серьезно предложил Персиваль.  
\- Я покажу дорогу, - улыбнулся Анвин, перезаряжаясь.  
***  
Возможно, им стоило сразу идти на штурм, но это как-то не вязалось с позицией тайной шпионской организации и создавало слишком много проблем. Попытаться обойтись малой кровью все же стоило, хотя Эггзи уже мысленно подбирал формулировки, чтобы объясниться в своем провале перед Мерлином. Тот, в отличие от Персиваля, не удовлетворится простым знанием того, что с ним все обошлось.  
Чувствуя спиной надежное прикрытие, Эггзи уверенно двигался по коридорам. Главный лифт тридцать первого этажа заблокировался, едва сработала сигнализация в кабинете, и именно в нем один из охранников едва не свернул Эггзи шею. Каким-то чудом ему удалось вывернуться и пробиться на техническую лестницу, по которой он, ловко перепрыгивая пролеты, смог сбежать. Теперь же ему предстоял обратный путь, только его уже ждали. Однако не ждали, что он уже не один.  
В узком пространстве сумрачной лестницы многочисленные выстрелы громыхали, как в бочке, больно ударяя по ушным перепонкам. Бесшумные одиночные залпы пистолета Персиваля, темной тенью шедшего следом за Эггзи, в этом хаосе оставались незаметными и били без промаха. Мерлин, которому были доступны камеры на нескольких этажах, был их глазами, сообщая, откуда ждать следующей атаки.  
На двадцать девятом Эггзи обзавелся автоматическим пистолетом и дело пошло еще бодрее. Дверь тридцать первого оказалась предсказуемо заперта, но Эггзи выпустил в замок остатки своей обоймы, а Персиваль вышиб ее плечом и вошел первым, сразу получив в свой костюм с полдюжины пуль. Это, впрочем, ничуть их не замедлило.  
Без малейшей доли мстительности пристрелив охранника, оставившего на его шее отпечаток своей пятерни, Эггзи метнулся к двери кабинета.  
\- Я уже вскрыл его, но охранник был и внутри, - бросил он через плечо, снова разбираясь с замком. - Его я уложил, а потом подоспели остальные.  
\- Мерлин, как наши дела? - спросил Персиваль, перезаряжаясь.  
\- Полиция все еще не в курсе. Несколько дверей вскрыли, но они не знают, где вы и сколько вас, я отключил часть камер и освещение, так что они будут двигаться медленно. Время есть.  
\- Готово! - воскликнул Эггзи, распахивая дверь.  
\- Я буду на лестнице, - сказал Персиваль.  
Кивнув ему, Эггзи перепрыгнул через распластанное у порога тело и пробежал через огромный кабинет к столу, расположившемуся у панорамного окна с великолепным видом на ночной Лондон. Жаль только, любоваться им было некогда. Включив настольную лампу, Эггзи распахнул лежащий на столе массивный ноутбук.  
\- Пятнадцать минут, - напомнил голос в наушнике.  
\- Да знаю я, - Эггзи вынул из кармана флэшку и сунул ее в разъем. Выскочило окошко пароля, и наушник тихо выругался.  
\- Этого следовало ожидать. Запускаю взлом.  
В окошке пароля с бешенной скоростью понеслись символы. Было слышно, как Мерлин нервно барабанит пальцами по столу. Оглядевшись, Эггзи решительно двинулся к стене.  
\- Что вы делаете, Гавейн?  
\- Пользуюсь случаем и доверяюсь интуиции, - пробормотал Эггзи, заглядывая под картину. - Никогда не знаешь, где и что можно найти.  
\- Только не найдите очередных неприятностей, - съязвил наушник.  
Эггзи сжал зубы и промолчал - что тут скажешь, заслужил.  
Он обнаружил внушительную гардеробную, впечатляющий разнообразием бар и маленький сейф, от идеи вскрыть который пришлось отказаться из-за отсутствия времени. Тем временем, Мерлин подобрал пароль и начал скачивание. Вернувшись к компьютеру и оценив состояние полосы загрузки, Эггзи осмотрел стол. Столешница мало привлекла его - пресс-папье, рамка с семейным фото, несколько неинтересных договоров. Эггзи нагнулся и принялся за ящики.  
"Ну же, удиви меня" - бормотал он, вынимая и пролистывая документы и блокноты. Что за чудесная вещь скорочтение, не зря их гоняли в учебке. Эггзи сморгнул набежавшую слезинку и открыл очередную папку.  
\- У Персиваля гости! - несколько минут спустя сообщил наушник.  
Эггзи выругался, вываливая содержимое последнего ящика на пол и рассовывая по карманам то, что уже не успевал изучить.  
\- Он поднимается к вам!  
Эггзи раздраженно задвинул на место ящик, с какой-то необоснованной надеждой осмотрел стол еще раз и словно споткнулся. Прищурившись, сгреб серебристую рамку и всмотрелся в фотографию.  
\- Мерлин, вы...  
Громыхнула вдалеке техническая дверь, загрохотали выстрелы. Эггзи укрылся за столом, прижимая к груди рамку. Отстреливаясь, Персиваль вбежал в кабинет, запер дверь и рывком оборвал питающие кодовый замок провода.  
\- Уходим! - крикнул он, подбегая к Эггзи и хватая его за плечо.  
Тот вывернулся из его пальцев и сунул ему под нос фотографию.  
\- Ты тоже это видишь?  
\- Да, - чуть помедлив, кивнул Персиваль, обменявшись с Эггзи серьезным взглядом. - Пошли.  
Отбросив рамку на стол, Эггзи выдернул флэшку и захлопнул ноутбук. Потом выхватил пистолет и бросился следом за Персивалем к окну. За дверью раздался гомон, и ее прошило несколькими выстрелами.  
\- И куда мы теперь? - спросил Эггзи.  
Позади щелкнул переключатель на пистолете.  
\- Отойди, - сказал Персиваль и, с тихим стуком прижав дуло к стеклу, спустил курок.  
Отдача заставила его отшатнуться и болезненно поморщиться. Раздался гул, словно громадный молот ударил по невидимому колоколу. По окну с треском побежали красивые трещины, словно вскрывался лед на реке. Персиваль встряхнул рукой, отшагнул подальше и выстрелил еще раз, попав в ту же точку. Раздался низкий звон, и на пол кабинета и на улицу ливнем посыпались толстые осколки, оставляя в стекле приличного размера дыру.  
Дверь за их спинами сотрясалась от ударов. Эггзи вынул из кармана зажигалку и вопросительно глянул на Персиваля. Убрав пистолет, тот отрицательно качнул головой и повернулся к нему спиной.  
\- Хватайся за меня! - рявкнул он почти как Мерлин. От неожиданности Эггзи подчинился и обхватил напарника за пояс. В следующую секунду его сдернуло с места, и они вылетели в окно.  
Эггзи заорал и еще сильнее сжал руки, готовясь к захватывающему, но весьма скоротечному падению, но оказалось, что в момент прыжка Персиваль развернулся и уцепился обеими руками за нижний край окна. Потом он разжал пальцы, прижав ладони к стеклу - и они быстро заскользили вниз по гладкой вертикальной поверхности, словно гротескная капля. Ветер злобно трепал Эггзи за волосы, желудок ворочался где-то в горле.  
Наверху загрохотала выбитая дверь, застрекотали выстрелы, несколько пуль просвистели в опасной близости. Эггзи задрал голову - охранники свесились из окна и выцеливали их. От очередного выстрела Персиваль дернулся - ему попали в плечо. Задетая рука оторвалась от стекла, и в животе у Эггзи ухнуло, когда их своеобразное замедленное падение в разы ускорилось. Со стоном Персиваль снова прижал ладонь к стеклу.  
\- Слишком тяжело, - прокричал он, оглядываясь на Эггзи.  
Эггзи закрутил головой, заметался взглядом по гладкой как коленка стеклянной стене здания, но не увидел ничего, что могло бы им помочь. Он глянул вниз - путь еще был долгий, а выстрелы наверху не прекращались.  
Обхватив своими ногами длинные ноги Персиваля, Эггзи одной рукой выхватил из кармана так и не пригодившуюся наверху зажигалку, активировал ее и швырнул вниз. Пару секунд спустя грохнул взрыв. Эггзи ощутил, как жаркий вихрь обдал его ноги и спину. В следующий миг они достигли выбитого взрывной волной окна. Качнувшись на напарнике, как на веревке, Эггзи увлек их внутрь засыпанной стеклом комнаты. Персиваль упал сверху, какой-то частью своего костлявого тела пребольно ударив его по лицу.  
Перекатившись на пол, Персиваль со стоном встал.  
\- Ну, ты даешь, - ошарашено пробормотал он, вынимая пистолет.  
\- Не было времени обсуждать, - извиняющимся тоном сказал Эггзи, поднимаясь следом.  
\- Отличное решение, Гавейн, - похвалил Мерлин. - Пока они сообразят, где вы, у вас будет время. По коридору до конца, в лифт, а потом в шахту.  
Каблуки оксфордов застучали по полу. В слабом ночном освещении их фигуры отбрасывали на стены жутковатые искаженные тени. Из-за дальнего угла вывернула фигура охранника со вскинутым пистолетом. Эггзи не успел даже вздрогнуть, когда человек повалился с пулей Персиваля в шее. Агенты пронеслись мимо тела с расплывающимся по воротнику форменной голубой рубашки багровым пятном, и влетели в ожидавший их лифт. Внутри играла ненавязчивая джазовая мелодия, и Эггзи невольно прыснул. Персиваль одарил его непонимающим взглядом.  
\- Нервное, - отмахнулся Эггзи.  
Лифт спустился на несколько этажей и, дернувшись, остановился, оставив двери закрытыми.  
\- Выбирайтесь, - сказал Мерлин. - Найдите вентиляцию. По ней до конца - и в переулок. Персиваль, приготовьте трос...  
Пока Эггзи слушал указания, Персиваль действовал, словно и так все знал. Парой выстрелов он отстрелил техническую дверцу на потолке. Привстав на цыпочки, приподнял ее, убедившись, что она поддается, после чего спрятал пистолет за пазуху и присел, подставляя Эггзи сложенные замком ладони.  
Эггзи схватил напарника за плечи и наступил на предложенную ступеньку, а Персиваль резко выпрямился, поднимая его к потолку. Эггзи выбил дверцу макушкой и, ухватившись за края отверстия, подтянулся, выбравшись на крышу лифта. В шахте тускло горели технические светильники, пахло машинным маслом и металлом. Развернувшись, Эггзи свесился внутрь кабины и протянул руки Персивалю, порадовавшись, что ему не дали в напарники массивного Гарета.  
Закрыв люк, они осмотрелись и в паре метров над собой обнаружили широкое отверстие, к которому вела узенькая лестница. Персиваль начал взбираться, Эггзи же, расстегнув форменную куртку, сперва избавился от полнившей его накладки, чтобы ненароком не застрять в вентиляции, а потом двинулся за ним. Когда оксфорды Персиваля скрылись в тоннеле, Эггзи нырнул следом. Широкие плечи, упираясь в стенки, заставили его испытать что-то похожее на приступ клаустрофобии. Персиваль же двигался ловко и быстро, словно змея - только подошвы мелькали впереди, да глухо громыхало железо под локтями и коленками.  
Вскоре воздух чуть посвежел. Персиваль впереди замедлился, а потом и вовсе остановился и завозился. На Эггзи опять начала накатывать паника.  
\- Вам плохо, Гавейн? - спросил наушник. - Вы дышите как паровоз.  
\- Просто давненько не чувствовал себя содержимым консервной банки, - проворчал Эггзи. - Вам легко говорить, сидите себе там...  
\- В нескольких десятках метров под землей в обшитой металлом и бетоном комнате без окон с единственным выходом через тоннель пневмо-поезда, - закончил Мерлин.  
\- Несравнимо, - пренебрежительно фыркнул Эггзи.  
Он хотел еще что-то добавить, когда впереди лязгнуло и в тоннель потянуло холодным уличным воздухом. Персиваль скользнул вперед и скрылся в ночи, а перед Эггзи открылось квадратное отверстие вентиляции, в котором виднелась стена стоящего напротив дома с темными окнами. Эггзи активно заработал ногами, подбираясь поближе к выходу.  
Высунув голову наружу, он увидел, что находится на высоте пяти этажей в небольшом слабо освещенном переулке, где к небоскребу близко примыкало жилое здание. Вниз от отверстия свисал узкий трос с петлей и механизмом для скоростного спуска - Персиваль оказался просто ходячей кладовкой. Сам он уже стоял внизу и вынимал руку из петли.  
Эггзи собрался последовать его примеру, когда ночную тишину разорвали сирены. Где-то поблизости зычно прогудела пожарная машина - ну разумеется, взрыв, который он устроил, наверняка поднял на уши пару ближайших кварталов и никакие переадресации звонков тут уже не помогут.  
Взвизгнув тормозами, у въезда в переулок резко остановилась полицейская машина. Эггзи успел увидеть, как Персиваль метнулся за мусорные баки, и отполз обратно в тоннель. По стене дома напротив скользнул след полицейского фонаря. Потом громыхнул кингсмановский пистолет. Раздался вскрик, что-то упало.  
\- Наружу, быстро! - рявкнул наушник, так что Эггзи дернулся от неожиданности. - Пошел, пошел!!!  
Эггзи не позволил себе засомневаться, рывком подтянулся к отверстию, сунул руку в петлю и выдернул себя из вентиляции. Тело стукнулось о стену, пальцы свободной руки ободрал пришедший в движение металлический механизм спуска, но Эггзи тут же стремительно соскользнул вниз. Он увидел полицейского, скорчившегося у стены дома, держась за простреленное выше бронежилета плечо, и его напарника, укрывшегося за капотом машины. Оба наставили стволы на Персиваля. Тот открыто стоял в свете их фонариков и целился во второго полицейского, даже со спины выглядя угрожающе.  
\- Стоять! - крикнул первый полицейский, заметив Эггзи.  
Стоять им было некогда. Эггзи вскинул пистолет и выстрелил, выбив оружие из руки первого копа. Тот заорал, схватившись за травмированные пальцы. Персиваль и второй коп выстрелили одновременно. Персиваля не задело, а его пуля прошла сквозь окна машины и ударила полицейского в грудь, отбросив его на асфальт.  
Не сговариваясь, Эггзи и Персиваль метнулись к машине. Эггзи прыгнул на капот, проехался по нему на бедре и запрыгнул на пассажирское сиденье. Второй коп яростно звал подмогу в свою наплечную рацию, но с этим он опоздал. Персиваль вдавил газ, колеса взвизгнули, взвыла сирена, и полицейская машина вылетела на дорогу. Они пронеслись мимо главного входа, и Эггзи, торопливо пристегиваясь, успел увидеть несколько пожарных машин и скорых, а также целую россыпь полицейских маячков. Пара экипажей уже садилась по машинам, чтобы броситься за ними в погоню.  
\- Держись! - крикнул вдруг Персиваль.  
Прямо на них с парковки вылетел черный Форд. Персиваль крутанул руль, и Форд лишь зацепил полицейскую машину за крыло. Их тряхнуло, а заднее стекло звонко хрустнуло, когда его прошил выстрел.  
\- Охрана Блэквуд нас тоже по-хорошему не отпустит, - процедил Персиваль, выравнивая машину на дороге и еще сильнее утапливая газ.  
Эггзи ослабил ремень, давая себе пространство для маневра, выбил локтем пробитое пулей стекло и высунулся, насколько смог. Форд, ослепший на одну фару, висел у них на хвосте, позади, чуть отстав, виднелись полицейские маячки. Персиваль вильнул - и очень кстати, пуля, предназначавшаяся его затылку, прошла точно между передними сиденьями.  
Эггзи прицелился и начал стрелять. У Форда погасла вторая фара, пошло трещинами лобовое стекло. Эггзи переключил пистолет и выстрелил еще раз. Заряд крупнокалиберной дроби обрушил лобовое стекло, водитель выкрутил руль, и машина, вылетев на обочину, врезалась в столб. Эггзи нырнул в салон.  
\- Отлично, - сказал Персиваль, сворачивая к набережной. - Осталось сбросить полицию.  
\- Для этого тебе придется пустить за руль меня, - усмехнулся Эггзи.  
Персиваль наградил его полным сомнения взглядом.  
\- Отстегни ремень. Когда я скажу - выпрыгивай. Встретимся на автобусной остановке через десять минут.  
\- Чего? - изумился Эггзи.  
Вместо ответа Персиваль, не спуская глаз с дороги, отстегнул свой ремень. Эггзи, все еще не понимая, последовал его примеру.  
\- Давай! - скомандовал Персиваль, переключая передачу.  
Кингсман научил Эггзи вещам, которые он надеялся никогда не применить на практике. Потому что, даже умея выпадать из машины на полном ходу, все равно получаешь от этого крайне мало удовольствия. Эггзи прокатился по асфальту, больно ударившись бедром, потеряв очки и отбив локоть. Опустевшая полицейская машина пролетела перекресток у набережной и, пробив ограждение, ласточкой нырнула в Темзу.  
Эггзи, сжав зубы, поднялся и метнулся за деревья, заметив, что Персиваль на другой стороне улицы сделал то же самое. Из-за поворота вывернул первый преследующий их экипаж. Оставив копов разбираться с появившейся в штате подлодкой, Эггзи, прихрамывая, добрался до ближайшей скамейки. Надо было где-то скрыться на ближайшие десять минут, но из-за встряски у него сильно кружилась голова и сил куда-то бежать не было. Выудив из стоящей рядом урны мятую газету, Эггзи рухнул на лавку, накрылся ею и затих.  
Вскоре его потрясли за плечо.  
\- Сэр, тут нельзя спать, - сказал строгий голос.  
Сматерившись повычурнее, Эггзи с ненавистью посмотрел на стоящего возле лавки полицейского. Тот поморщился, заметив его фингал.  
\- Скажите, вы видели что-нибудь? - спросил он без особой надежды. - Слышали, как машина упала с набережной? Минут пять назад.  
\- Туда ей и дорога, - проворчал Эггзи, вставая и подбирая газету. - Пить надо меньше, - и он, сутулясь и покачиваясь, поплелся прочь. Коп проводил его презрительным взглядом и отправился искать других свидетелей.  
Убедившись, что для полиции он больше не представляет интереса, Эггзи уже бодрее направился в сторону остановки. Несколько минут спустя к ней подъехал кэб, и Персиваль распахнул для него заднюю дверцу.


	12. Chapter 12

Озаботив весь координационный отдел разборками с последствиями "тихой" операции, Мерлин запустил анализ скачанных данных и подключился к кэбу. На мониторе появилось заднее сиденье - Персиваль придерживал рукой правое плечо и болезненно кривился, Гавейн же, зажав между колен один бокал, вытряхивал в другой из уже пустого графина остатки виски.  
\- Празднуете? - скептически осведомился Мерлин.  
\- Обезболиваем, - не глядя в монитор, отозвался Анвин и передал второй бокал Персивалю.  
\- Для этого есть аптечка, - заметил Мерлин.  
\- Я обойдусь, - возразил Эггзи. - А вот Перси нужен врач.  
\- Я Персиваль, - поправил Алистер и добавил: - Руке опять досталось. Еще и локоть выбил.  
\- Да если бы не костюм, он бы сейчас был как дуршлаг! - воскликнул Эггзи, взмахнув рукой и расплескав свой виски. - Черт, как же круто, что вы мне его навязали, Мерлин!  
Координатор обменялся с Алистером взглядами и закатил глаза.  
\- Персиваль, хватит с Гавейна обезболивающего. Жду вас на базе.  
\- Не-не-не! - возразил Эггзи, опустошив свой бокал одним глотком. - Я домой. Я в норме! Все-то пара синяков, тьфу! - Эггзи потянулся к бару и страдальчески свел брови, когда Персиваль опередил его и щелкнул крышкой. - Мерлин, я не хочу к медикам! Гарри опять будет переживать...  
Упоминание Анвином Харта и какое-никакое беспокойство о его чувствах тронуло суровую душу Мерлина.  
\- Под его ответственность, - сказал он строго. - Подумай еще раз.  
Эггзи начертил на своей груди размашистый крест и поднял правую ладонь, словно для клятвы.  
\- Тогда договорились. Персиваль, вы, надеюсь, будете более благоразумны?  
\- Безусловно, - кивнул Алистер. - Разве когда-то было иначе?  
\- Мерлин, эй, Мерлин! - снова влез Эггзи и даже нагнулся к монитору, словно так его было лучше слышно. - Вы видели то фото?  
\- Фото? - не понял Мерлин.  
\- Ну, рамку на столе Блэквуд. Я же прямо на нее смотрел!  
\- А я смотрел на десять мониторов сразу, пытаясь вас вытащить, так что уж простите, если что-то пропустил! - не сдержался Мерлин. - Что за фото?  
\- Вам лучше самому взглянуть, - к удивлению Мерлина сказал обычно прямолинейный Персиваль. - Поднимите записи с наших очков, я его тоже видел.  
\- Хорошо, я посмотрю, - озабоченно нахмурился Мерлин.  
Тем временем, кэб притормозил.  
\- Дом, милый дом! - пропел Эггзи и завозился по карманам в поисках ключей. - Перси, ты супер! Мерлин, до завтра! Только обещайте, что не убьете меня!  
\- Ничего не обещаю, - мрачно ответил Мерлин.  
\- Ох, я попал... - пробормотал Эггзи и, споткнувшись о порог, вышел из машины.  
\- Сколько он выпил? - спросил Мерлин, когда за Анвином захлопнулась дверца.  
\- Вы видели - один бокал, - пожал плечом Персиваль. - Это все адреналин...  
\- Хорошо, что Галахад будет дома только через пару часов, - заметил Мерлин. - Кто знает, что Гавейн может наворотить в таком состоянии... Потом оба пожалеют.  
\- Пожалуй, - согласился Персиваль. - Как там миссия Ланселота и Бедивера? Им удалось?  
\- Я был так занят с вами... - поморщился Мерлин. - Сейчас узнаю, возможно, они уже отчитались кому-то из свободных операторов. Не думаю, что им пришлось так же туго, как вам. Надеюсь, они успели провернуть все до того, как Блэквуд получила информацию об атаке на офис. Жду вас, Персиваль.  
\- До встречи, Мерлин.  
***  
Звонок в прихожей надрывался так, словно где-то случился пожар. Эггзи, который как раз закончил пересчитывать свои синяки перед тем, как забраться в душ, скатился с лестницы в одних трусах, наспех накидывая на плечи красный халат, и рывком распахнул дверь. Он ожидал увидеть Гарри, хотя с чего бы Гарри так яростно звонить в собственный дом, когда у него есть ключи, но на пороге стояла Рокси. Она стояла там еще секунд пять, не убирая руку с кнопки звонка, во все глаза глядя на Эггзи, а потом кинулась ему на шею.  
\- Я так волновалась! - воскликнула она, то ли смеясь, то ли плача. - До Мерлина не дозвонилась, оператор сказал, что у него на мониторах творится какой-то кошмар, ты на базу еще не вернулся, а потом мы проезжали неподалеку от "Блэквуд Инк.", а там столько полиции, даже пожарные! Я решила, может, Гарри в курсе... Что там стряслось?! Ты в порядке? - она отстранилась и обхватила его лицо руками, заглядывая в его ошалевшие глаза. - Ты в порядке! - Рокси всхлипнула и крепко поцеловала его щеку.  
И тут Эггзи сам не понял, что произошло, но в следующую секунду он подался вперед и поцеловал Рокси в губы. Та удивленно замерла на мгновение, а потом закрыла глаза и ответила.  
Дальше все было, как в тумане. Эггзи помнил, как увлекал девушку наверх по лестнице, путаясь пальцами в ее растрепавшихся волосах, слышал, как стукнули об пол сброшенные ею шпильки. Они ввалились в его комнату, где Эггзи отстранился и плюхнулся на кровать, глядя на Рокси снизу вверх. Сжав губы, та медленно расстегнула платье. Оно скользнуло к ее ногам, но вместо желания снова поцеловать ее, Эггзи почему-то захотелось деликатно отвернуться, что было вдвойне странно, ведь он уже не раз видел ее в таком виде в учебке.  
\- Я... на минутку, - пробормотала Рокси и скрылась за дверью ванной.  
Эггзи шумно выдохнул и провел ладонью по губам. Его слегка поколачивало, но он уже не был уверен, что это от возбуждения. Все походило на то, что они опять оказались в ситуации, в которой слишком много адреналина и слишком мало их самих.  
Скрипнула дверь ванной. Парой стремительных шагов преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, Рокси забралась на кровать и снова поцеловала Эггзи. И в этот момент для него все окончательно встало на свои места.  
\- Рокс... - Эггзи бережно придержал девушку за плечи и отстранился. Он понимал, что сейчас может сильно ранить подругу, но творилось что-то очень неправильное. - Рокс... Ты меня прости... Ты очень красивая я и тебя люблю, правда люблю... Но это... Это как с сестрой... Черт, прости!.. Это так глупо...  
Он чувствовал, что из-за неловкости начинает нести сумбур, но Рокси вдруг приложила ладонь к его щеке и он, подавившись очередным "прости", поднял на нее глаза. В ее взгляде было... облегчение? Подтверждая его догадку, она вдруг широко улыбнулась и порывисто его обняла.  
\- Эггзи, ты себе не представляешь, как я рада это слышать! Я боялась сказать тебе то же самое...  
\- Что за чушь? - изумился Эггзи. - С чего бы?  
\- Я думала, ты этого хочешь... - потупилась Рокси. - У меня никогда не было парня. Я... я просто не знаю, как это... бывает.  
\- Серьезно? Никогда?  
\- Да, я старая дева, - усмехнулась Рокси. - Пока я училась - было как-то не до того. Приставали всякие, но я им быстро объясняла, где находятся границы. А потом случился Кингсман - и парни ушли с моего горизонта. Ну сам подумай, на кого мне тут смотреть? - Рокси села, обхватив колени руками. - Они все мне в отцы годятся!  
\- Перси старше тебя всего вдвое, - задумчиво сказал Эггзи.  
\- Никогда его так не зови, - с укоризной сказала Рокси. - К тому же, он мой наставник, мой сенсей, как я могу?.. - она замолчала и задумалась. Потом помотала головой, словно отгоняя какую-то мысль. - Глупости все это!  
Эггзи приподнял бровь.  
\- Ну-ка, ну-ка, поподробнее. Он тебе нравится?  
\- Нравился когда-то, - поправила Рокси, но отвела глаза. - Мы познакомились на приеме, когда мне было двадцать лет. Папа привел его и представил коллегой по клубу поло.  
\- Персиваль играет в поло?  
\- И очень хорошо. Он отличный наездник. У нас конюшня, мы сразу сдружились на этой почве. Он понравился Адмиралу. А Адмиралу вообще никто, кроме меня, не нравится. Это мой конь, я его сама вырастила. Когда Алистер решил его покормить, я боялась, что он отхватит ему пальцы. Но ничего.  
\- И тебя это ни на что не натолкнуло?  
\- Натолкнуло, конечно, - хмыкнула Рокси. - Впервые кто-то пришел в наш дом, не рассматривая меня как потенциальную жену с большим наследством. И он был очень мил.  
\- У тебя странные представления о милых мужчинах.  
\- Ты его совсем не знаешь, - надулась Рокси. - У него маска похлеще, чем у Галахада.  
Эггзи вспомнил расслабленного Гарри на диване в расстегнутой рубашке и тапочках - и согласно кивнул. В умении носить маски агентам Кингсман было не отказать. Наверное, во всем агентстве только Мерлин всегда оставался самим собой.  
\- Так что тебя останавливает? - спросил Эггзи, возвращаясь к теме разговора.  
\- То, что весь его интерес сводился к тому, чтобы привести меня в Кингсман. Я была интересна ему - но лишь как потенциальный кандидат. Порой мне кажется, что меня вообще не воспринимают как личность - только как хорошее вложение средств или надежд.  
\- Я воспринимаю тебя, - Эггзи погладил Рокси по плечу. - Без тебя в какой-то важной части моей жизни была бы приличная дыра. Дейзи еще расти и расти, и вряд ли я когда-нибудь расскажу ей, чем занимаюсь. А в твоем лице у меня есть сестра-близнец. И очень здорово, что у нас ничего не вышло. Ты ведь тоже так думаешь? Все останется по-прежнему? - Эггзи взял ее за руку и заглянул в глаза.  
\- Обещаю! Вот увидишь, скоро мы будем вспоминать этот вечер за пивом - и смеяться до слез.  
\- Предлагаю не откладывать! На вот, накинь, - Эггзи вскочил, скинул халат и под смех Рокси в одних трусах унесся вниз.  
Пива у Гарри не нашлось, зато нашлось хорошее вино, и к тому моменту, как Рокси спустилась вниз в его халате и с простыней в руках, Эггзи уже организовал бокалы и держал руку на пульте, чтобы включить "Поменяться местами", который так и не досмотрел в прошлый раз. Рокси протянула ему простыню и благодарно чмокнула в лоб. Завернувшись в ткань, словно римлянин в тогу, Эггзи уютно устроился рядом с ней на диване, а девушка закинула ноги ему на колени - и оба с облегчением ощутили, что это наивысшая точка их близости и большего им не надо.  
Они как раз делились переживаниями по поводу того, во сколько оценили сломанные жизни двух людей боссы из фильма, когда в замке повернулся ключ. Эггзи даже не успел удивиться, но все произошло как в плохом анекдоте про семейную пару и любовника, если бы такую схему можно было бы применить в их ситуации.  
Харт остановился в дверях гостиной, глядя на них, как громом пораженный. Эггзи осознал, что после такой выходки загладить вину будет сложно - привести девушку в чужой дом без спроса, да еще и засветиться перед хозяином почти в неглиже - это предел пределов по любой шкале, не говоря уж о шкале приемлемого поведения Гарри Харта.  
\- Гарри! - Эггзи отставил бокал и начал вставать, путаясь в простыне. - Я все объясню...  
Мог ли он сказать что-то более глупое?  
Прервав его взмахом руки, Гарри молча попятился и скрылся в коридоре, где негромко хлопнула входная дверь.  
Выругавшись, Эггзи повалился обратно на диван, чуть не придавив Рокси ноги и, прикрыв лицо ладонями, глухо застонал от злости на самого себя. Рокси молчала, и Эггзи недоуменно взглянул на нее сквозь пальцы - он ждал хотя бы сочувствия, пока сам он стремительно проваливался в жопу. Девушка все еще смотрела в сторону двери, словно Гарри был там. Потом медленно повернулась к Эггзи.  
\- Я могу задать тебе слишком личный вопрос?  
\- После того, что случилось между нами, ты можешь подержать в руках мое сердце - и это уже не будет "слишком личным", - закатил глаза Эггзи.  
\- Тебе никогда не казалось, что у Гарри к тебе... особое отношение?  
При последних словах Рокси странно поиграла бровями, и Эггзи недоуменно прищурился.  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
\- Ну... что-то такое... что, как нам казалось, есть между нами... - сказала она, с трудом подбирая слова.  
Эггзи хотел было рассмеяться, но, уже набрав воздуха в грудь, вдруг посерьезнел. Перед глазами снова встало лицо Гарри, увидевшего их на диване - полуобнаженных, прижавшихся друг к другу, попивающих вино - и Эггзи попытался увидеть эту картину глазами человека, которого только что описала Рокси, а не Гарри Харта, пекущегося о своем вине, которое взяли без спроса. И когда, к удивлению Эггзи, у него это получилось, то следом потянулась целая вереница воспоминаний последнего времени - больничные визиты, предложение переехать, совместные посиделки за фильмами, долгие беседы за бокалом мартини, вечерние прогулки с Джей Би, невесть откуда взявшаяся забота, столь несвойственная обычно очень сдержанному в проявлении симпатий Гарри. И чем больше Эггзи думал - тем плотнее друг к другу примыкали кусочки паззла под названием "Гарри хренов джентльмен Харт никогда ничего не скажет прямо".  
Шутка про то, что плохая ситуация может стать хуже, всегда казалась Эггзи очень смешной. Но не сейчас. Он снова закрыл лицо руками и застонал.  
\- Я лучше пойду, - сказала Рокси, вставая. - Вдруг он вернется.  
\- А мне-то что делать?! - испуганно воскликнул Эггзи.  
\- Не психуй, я же просто предположила... Большой глупостью будет ляпнуть Харту подобное, если ничего такого нет. Мы все будем чувствовать себя крайне глупо. Просто извинись, попробуй все про нас объяснить и... понаблюдай.  
Сочувственно поцеловав его в лоб, Рокси поднялась наверх за своей одеждой. Погрузившись в свои мысли, Эггзи лежал на диване и пялился в потолок, пока не пришла пора попрощаться с ней у дверей.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Можно войти, Алистер?  
Персиваль посторонился, пропуская Роксану в дом. На ней было короткое черное платье и вечерний макияж, что наводило на мысль, что она приехала к нему прямиком с благотворительного приема. Неожиданно, без звонка, что было совсем не в ее стиле, но Персиваль все равно был рад ее видеть.  
\- Что с вашей рукой? - изумилась Рокси, замирая посреди коридора и указывая на его перевязь.  
\- Миссия с Гавейном, - многозначительным тоном ответил Персиваль, свободной рукой помогая девушке снять пальто и кивая на маленькие тапочки, которые стояли в уголке обувной полки еще с их 24-х часов вместе.  
\- Вы тоже там были? - округлила глаза Рокси. - В "Блэквуд Инк."?!  
\- Уже после совещания Мерлин решил, что прикрытие Гавейну не помешает, - кивнул Персиваль, проходя в гостиную и делая приглашающий жест. - У тебя что-то случилось? - спросил он то, что его интересовало куда больше, чем обсуждение уже завершившейся операции.  
Девушка прошла через комнату и присела на краешек дивана, сжав руки в замок на коленях.  
\- Можно мне выпить? - спросила она, проигнорировав его вопрос.  
Персиваль удивился, но вида не показал. Он прошел к бару и плеснул в бокал белого вина. Потом подошел к дивану и протянул его Роксане. Она взяла, но пить не стала, опасно сильно сжав стекло в пальцах. Персиваль сел в кресло напротив, поправив перевязь.  
\- Больно? - тихо спросила Рокси.  
\- Я уже был на базе, - успокоил девушку Персиваль. - Меня осмотрели и вкололи обезболивающее. Ничего серьезного.  
Рокси покивала и сделала долгий выдох, словно пытаясь восстановить внутреннее равновесие.  
\- Я вообще-то не собиралась к вам врываться, - с извиняющейся улыбкой сказала она. - Просто ехала домой, а потом решила - не хочу оставаться одна. И подумала про вас. Я не знала, что вы тоже...  
Персиваль поправил очки.  
\- Я всегда полагал, что в качестве компании ты предпочитаешь Гавейна.  
\- Обычно да. Но я как раз от него.  
Персиваль нахмурился.  
\- Ничего не случилось, - быстро сказала Роксана. - То есть, кое-что, конечно, случилось, но не то, о чем вы могли подумать. Просто Мерлин был занят, а я видела полицию у "Блэквуд Инк." и поехала к Галахаду... Черт! Простите... - девушка запустила руку в волосы. - Во всем этом слишком много главных героев, а мне не хотелось бы сплетничать.  
\- Если ты скажешь, что ты в порядке - я не буду настаивать, - пообещал Персиваль.  
\- Я в порядке, Алистер, - Роксана улыбнулась уголками губ, рассматривая свой бокал. - Теперь я в порядке.  
\- Хорошо, - он вернул ей улыбку. - Но чем, в таком случае, я могу тебе помочь?  
Рокси вскинула на него свои большие глаза.  
\- Просто посидите со мной.  
Без раздумий и колебаний всегда понимавший все буквально Персиваль встал с кресла и пересел на диван. Словно она о том и просила, девушка отставила бокал, придвинулась ближе и положила голову ему на плечо.  
\- Вот так хорошо, - вздохнула она. - Как ваш нос, кстати?  
\- С ним давным-давно все в порядке, - усмехнулся Персиваль и снял очки. Роксана приподняла голову и, чуть засомневавшись, провела указательным пальцем по его переносице.  
\- Не сломан? Я рада.  
\- Даже вспомнить не о чем, - соврал Персиваль, чуть дрогнувшей рукой возвращая очки на место.  
Рокси снова опустила голову на его плечо. Они замолчали.  
Персиваль сидел с прямой спиной и слушал ее ровное дыхание. Ему очень хотелось приобнять девушку за плечи, провести носом по ее макушке, вдыхая запах волос. Но вместо этого он сосредоточенно слушал, как шумит в спальне работающий телевизор.  
Когда пауза затянулась, а уставшая от напряжения спина подала голос, Персиваль опустил глаза и увидел, что Рокси спит. Губы его тронула невольная улыбка. Он осторожно придержал ее голову, высвободил свое плечо и опустил девушку на диван, подложив ей под щеку диванную подушку. Она чуть застонала, и он замер, боясь разбудить ее. А потом, когда убедился, что она не проснулась, наклонился и едва коснулся губами ее щеки.  
\- Приятных снов, Роксана, - сказал он и, погасив свет, ушел в свою комнату.  
Перед ее приходом он почти задремал, но теперь сон как рукой сняло. Персиваль выключил телевизор, достал из ящика сигареты, прикурил прямо в комнате и вышел на балкон, выпустив в прохладную ночь облачко дыма. Точно так же он курил на террасе дома Мортонов несколько лет назад, только время было не такое позднее, а за стеклянными дверями шумела толпа. Прием только начинался, гости еще прибывали, и Персиваль, познакомившись с женой владельца дома, ушел проветриться. Для него это было нетипично, но он вынужден был признаться себе, что нервничает перед знакомством с той, ради которой пришел сюда.  
Все агенты знают, что рано или поздно им придется представлять кого-то на освободившееся место, и никто не хватается за это дело после объявления о вакансии. Кандидатов ищут каждый свободный день - отслеживают информацию в коллежских газетах, навещают под разными предлогами достойные семьи, следят за итогами школьных конкурсов и соревнований. К моменту, когда агент встречается с тем, кого он выбрал, он точно знает, что ему не откажут и что избранник приложит все усилия, чтобы оправдать оказанное ему доверие. Крайне редко кандидаты показывали себя с худшей стороны, уже оказавшись в учебке. О таких провалах старались даже не упоминать.  
Персиваль нашел Роксану, когда ей было двенадцать. Блестящая ученица, победительница нескольких престижных конкурсов, спортсменка. В семнадцать она с легкостью поступила в Кембридж, занималась конным спортом, стрельбой и карате. Персиваль методично собирал информацию о ней, с каждым очередным файлом убеждаясь, что находится на верном пути.  
Познакомиться с мистером Мортоном в клубе для поло было просто. Стать достаточно близком другом - сложнее, но Персивалю повезло, что мистер Мортон - большой любитель лошадей - сам проникся симпатией к молчаливому джентльмену с прекрасной выездкой, который не раз помогал соперникам разгромить его команду на поле. Вскоре они уже играли в одной команде, а после за рюмкой чего покрепче у камина в клубе Мортон рассказывал про свое дело и семью, никогда не забывая расписать умницу-дочку. У Персиваля от этих рассказов порой сводило челюсть - мистер Мортон отзывался о Роксане, словно она была одной из его породистых лошадей. Он, безусловно, любил ее и гордился ее успехами, но, как это было заведено в обществе такого уровня, видел в ней лишь возможность удачного брака по расчету, который позволит еще больше расцвести его бизнесу.  
И вот полгода спустя после того случая, когда он пожал руку капитану проигравшей команды на поле для поло, Алистер Макинтош стоял на террасе и готовился к личной встрече с той, на кого возлагал такие большие надежды.  
Так вышло, что официального представления не получилось - Роксана появилась на террасе за спиной Алистера в элегантном белом платье и с высокой прической. Персиваль от неожиданности сморозил глупость и поприветствовал "дочь мистера Мортона", хотя по легенде не мог знать, как она выглядит. Он выкрутился, сказав, что отец весьма детально ее описал, и Роксана поверила или сделала вид. Персиваль помнил, как возвышался над ней на целую голову, собираясь вежливо поцеловать ей руку, а она протянула ему кисть для рукопожатия и сказала: "Приятно познакомиться, мистер Макинтош".   
Персиваль знал о Роксане достаточно, чтобы увлекательный разговор завязался сам собой, и вскоре они оба с сожалением поняли, что надо возвращаться в зал. Когда закончилась официальная часть приема, Персиваль пошел прогуляться по саду и нашел Роксану там. Они проговорили до самого конца вечера, бродя среди цветников и обсуждая лошадей и боевые искусства.  
После того раза мистер Макинтош стал частым гостем в поместье Мортонов. Они с Рокси быстро сдружились - кажется, ее одну не пугал его холодный взгляд, а может, он переставал быть таким, когда Алистер оказывался рядом с ней. Персиваль этого не знал - не мог же он то и дело смотреться в зеркало.  
Когда Алистер пригласил Роксану в Кингсман, она почти не удивилась и согласилась без раздумий. Сказала лишь, что благодарна за такую возможность. Глаза ее загорелись решительностью, когда она услышала, что ее соперниками, скорее всего, будут одни парни. Она никогда не ставила себя ниже кого-либо и не собиралась довольствоваться ролью чьей-то тихой жены, которая носит бриллианты и устраивает приемы, каким видели будущее ее родители.  
Выдохнув последнее облачко дыма, Персиваль смял окурок в серебристой пепельнице.  
Ее будущее будет прекрасным - ярким, насыщенным... Значимым. У нее холодный разум и четкие принципы, она всецело отдается делу и никогда не опускает рук.  
Персиваль обернулся и сквозь открытые двери посмотрел на девушку, спящую на его диване.  
А если иногда ей захочется ненадолго побыть слабой - он всегда подставит ей плечо.


	14. Chapter 14

Мерлин сидел на месте Артура, сжав пальцами виски. Под его воспаленными от недосыпания глазами залегли глубокие тени. Все агенты, даже голограмма Гахериса, сидели на своих местах - большинство из них выглядело немногим лучше. На Бедивере и Ланселоте все еще была вчерашняя одежда с приема, Персиваль приехал в будничном кардигане, Гавейн - в спортивном худи. Рубашка Галахада под пиджаком была мятой и от него явно несло виски.  
На портрете над местом Артура замер кадр с очков Персиваля, на котором была хорошо видна фотография - двое молодых людей с младенцем на руках. Над правой бровью малыша ярко выделялась крупная родинка, а в тонко улыбающемся мужчине со светлыми волнистыми волосами и чуть опущенными уголками глаз без особого труда угадывался бывший Артур, Честер Кинг.  
Однако, на фото уже никто не смотрел. Все взгляды были прикованы к тюбику помады, стоящему посреди стола. Глядя на серебристый цилиндрик как на гранату без чеки, Мерлин спрашивал себя, в какой же момент все вышло из-под его контроля и полетело под откос.  
\- Вы еще там? - спросил тонкий женский голос с деланным беспокойством. - Не хотелось бы напрасно сотрясать воздух.  
\- Да, - хрипло ответил Мерлин и прокашлялся.  
\- Славно! - обрадовался голос. - Итак, полагаю, вы уже просмотрели информацию, которую увели с моего сервера?  
\- Да, - нехотя подтвердил Мерлин.  
Когда несколько часов назад к нему подбежал совершенно белый сотрудник отдела анализа и начал, запинаясь, рассказывать, какие данные удалось получить с сервера Блэквуд, Мерлин ушам своим не поверил. И глазам тоже, когда прибежал в отдел и лично просмотрел файлы. Однако факт оставался фактом - на его руках находилась неполная, но все же весьма качественно поданная информация о Кингсман, самой крупной преступной сети, действующей на территории Европы за последние несколько десятков лет.  
\- Вам понравилось? - поинтересовался женский голос.  
\- Нет, - сухо отрезал Мерлин.  
\- Жаль, - притворно вздохнул голос. - Я столько усилий в это вложила! Вы не представляете, как сложно вести двойную документацию, а уж тройную...  
\- Чего вы хотите, миссис... - Мерлин споткнулся. - Как мне вас называть? Блэквуд? Кинг?  
\- Аманда, - попросил голос. - Ни мой муж, ни мой отец не дали мне ничего, кроме своих денег, все остальное - моя личная заслуга. Я сама подняла свою сеть на тот уровень, где она сейчас. Я сама нашла вас. Я сама взяла вас за яйца, - с каждым словом голос становился все резче. - Возвращаясь к вашему вопросу, мистер... Полагаю, вы мне представляться не станете? - голос помолчал и, не получив ответа, продолжил. - Впрочем, ваше имя мне без разницы. Меня интересует лишь один человек. Тот, кто убил Честера Кинга.   
Все взгляды за столом разом устремились на Эггзи. Тот сжал зубы, так что желваки заходили, не сводя глаз с помады.  
\- Я знаю, что он один из вас, - продолжал голос. - Полагаю, он как-то гостил у меня - только вот был в наручниках и без сознания, а я была слишком занята, чтобы принять его лично. Однако редчайший токсин, найденный в теле моего отца, помог моим людям выйти на некую неприметную лабораторию, а прошитый кевларовыми нитями пиджак, который мой гость забыл в своей камере - согласитесь, Армани пока до такого не додумался! - сложить "два и два". Кроме того, данные из бункера небезызвестного мистера Валентайна, которые мы выкрали из архива МИ5, подтвердили, что Честера Кинга там ждали и он даже туда прибыл - только вот помолодевшим лет на шестьдесят. У него оказалось очень знакомое мне лицо. И, к слову, прехорошенькое.  
Эггзи, наконец, поднял глаза и затравленно оглядел стол, остановившись на Галахаде. Тот попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, а когда понял, что выходит плохо, протянул руку и, помедлив, положил ее Анвину на плечо. Тот закрыл глаза и рвано выдохнул.  
\- Мне нужен этот человек, - продолжила Аманда. - Возможно, я его даже не убью, но я пока не решила. Иногда я могу быть такой спонтанной! - женщина негромко рассмеялась. - Например, этот передатчик - я носила его с собой Бог знает сколько времени, а вчера на приеме одна незнакомая мисс и один весьма хорошо танцующий джентльмен проявили ко мне такой нешуточный интерес в то время, как мне сообщили о попытке взлома моего офиса, что я подумала - а вдруг? И когда юная леди, безусловно, совершенно случайно уронила мою сумочку в туалете, я специально забыла передатчик на полу. Она подняла его за меня. Мне везет, правда? Вы на нее не сердитесь, она все же подложила мне жучок, - голос затих, следом раздался треск, словно сломалось что-то маленькое. - Ой, извините.  
Мерлин порывисто встал и отошел к окну. Рокси прижала к губам дрожащие пальцы. Персиваль поднялся и встал за ее креслом.  
\- У вас есть сутки, - подвел черту женский голос. - Я снова выйду на связь, и мы обговорим условия нашего сотрудничества. Напоминаю, что в противном случае те данные, с которыми вы уже ознакомились, а также некоторые куда более достоверные, которые мне удалось о вас раскопать, увидят свет. Вашу шарашку разберут по кирпичику, а ваших людей будут гонять по всему миру, как крыс, пока не перебьют, как того и заслуживают крысы! - выплюнув последние слова, Аманда вздохнула, возвращая своему голосу спокойствие. - До скорой встречи.  
Едва голос стих, Анвин вскочил, сгреб со стола помаду и замахнулся.  
\- ПОЛОЖИ! - рявкнул Мерлин, а Гарри перехватил Эггзи за руку.  
\- Да я ей ее!.. - воскликнул тот, потом осмотрел глядящие на него лица и, отшвырнув помаду на стол, спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
Такой чудовищной тишины, как та, что повисла в зале собраний, Мерлин не слышал за всю свою жизнь. Нельзя было допустить, чтобы и остальные присутствующие осознали это.  
\- Гарет! - позвал Мерлин, и агент, сидящий ближе всех к дверям, с готовностью встал. - Будьте так любезны, унесите это в какое-нибудь тихое место, - он указал на сиротливо лежащий на краю стола цилиндрик. - Нам нужно поговорить без лишних свидетелей. Персиваль, Гавейн, сядьте, пожалуйста.  
Когда Гарет вернулся, Мерлин сел в свое кресло, хотя сейчас оно буквально жгло его спину огнем.  
\- Кто желает высказаться первым? - осведомился он, расправляя плечи, словно начинал штатное собрание по разбору полетов.   
\- Как она могла узнать про токсин? - робко спросила Рокси.  
Мерлину тоже хотелось бы знать.  
\- Под воздействием некоторых ядов тела медленнее разлагаются, - электронным голосом произнес Гахерис. - Может статься, она отыскала могилу Честера и эксгумировала тело...  
\- Его что, похоронили как обычного человека? - в тоне Анвина слышалось брезгливое изумление.  
\- А ты бы хотел, чтобы его свалили в общую яму для неопознанных? - поинтересовался Мерлин насколько мог сдержанно, раздумывая, стоит ли отправить людей на осмотр могилы Честера Кинга или проще довериться предположению Гахериса, каким бы отвратительным оно не казалось.  
\- Выходит, пока мы охотились за ней - она охотилась за Гавейном? - спросил Бедивер, чтобы не дать Анвину ляпнуть Мерлину какую-нибудь резкость. - Чтобы отомстить?  
\- Похоже на то, - кивнул координатор. - И, принимая во внимание ее методы - вряд ли она удовлетворится простым знанием, что ее отец возглавлял сверхсекретное агентство и был убит на рабочем месте...  
\- Пока мы тут разводим болтовню - под каждым из нас разверзается личная могила, - сурово сказал Гарет. - Уж простите, Гавейн, не знаю, как остальные, а я в нее не хочу.  
Мерлин встретился глазами с Эггзи. Тот сглотнул и медленно встал.  
\- Я пойду к ней.  
\- Нет, не пойдешь, - громко возразил Харт, чтобы все услышали.  
\- Гарри, все знают, почему я сделал то, что сделал, - повернулся к нему Эггзи. - Я ей объясню, она поймет.  
\- Не пори чушь! - черты Галахада исказила злость. - Ты всерьез полагаешь, что человек, с которым мы только что общались - "поймет"?!  
\- Галахад прав, - вставил Мерлин, отвлекая внимание Анвина на себя. - Это самоубийство.  
\- Нет, - Анвин вдруг посветлел лицом и улыбнулся. - Это "рыбалка".


	15. Chapter 15

\- Гарри, это же не светский прием, какая разница, какой на мне будет галстук?  
Харт и ухом не повел, продолжая сосредоточенно перебирать разноцветные ленты на вешалке. Выбрав, наконец, узкий синий галстук, он протянул его Эггзи.  
\- Джентльмен всегда должен оставаться джентльменом, да? - вздохнул тот. - Постоянное самосовершенствование и прочее-прочее?  
\- Безусловно, - серьезно ответил Гарри.  
Эггзи скривил губы, взял галстук и набросил на шею, отвернувшись к зеркалу. Гарри поймал его взгляд в отражении, а потом перевел глаза на его руки, начавшие крутить узел.  
\- "Принц Альберт", - сказал он.  
\- Он тоже в нашем списке? - не понял Эггзи.  
Уголки губ Гарри чуть дрогнули.  
\- Я имел ввиду узел. Ты делаешь "Виндзор", а для такого галстука уместнее "Принц Альберт".  
Эггзи подавил желание закатить глаза (потому что, ну, правда, какая разница?!), когда Гарри шагнул ближе и коснулся его плеча.  
\- Ты позволишь?  
Эггзи обернулся и прежде, чем успел спросить, о чем речь, Гарри взял его за галстук. Он не поднимал глаз, вперившись в распускаемый недовязанный узел, словно это были провода, и движения его были плавными и невесомыми, будто он и правда разминировал бомбу. Эггзи сглотнул и замер, зацепившись взглядом за чуть заметную морщинку между хартовских бровей.  
Они так и не обсудили тот вечер, но помятый вид Харта на совещании и его категорическое нежелание, чтобы Эггзи снова становился ключевой фигурой смертельно опасной миссии, были достаточно красноречивы даже для Эггзи, которого, оказывается, так давно и беззаветно любили, а он этого не замечал. Поднимать эту тему сейчас ему не хотелось - может статься, что он все же не выйдет живым из поместья Блэквуд. Ему не хотелось причинять Гарри лишнюю боль. Одно дело - потерять безответную любовь, и совсем другое - знать, что она вполне могла бы стать взаимной, будь у них чуть больше времени. Поэтому оба усиленно делали вид, что ничего не случилось.  
\- Мне всегда казалось, что я могу все, - сказал Гарри, и Эггзи вздрогнул от неожиданности. Харт, наконец, распустил узел и теперь сжимал концы галстука в кулаках. - Но сейчас я понимаю, что не в моих силах помешать тебе пойти туда.  
\- Я справлюсь, - сказал Эггзи. Он почувствовал, как натянулась лента на шее, и, чуть посомневавшись, поднял руку и тронул Харта за плечо. Тот поднял на него глаза, в которых плескалось нешуточное беспокойство. - Когда-то ты был единственным, кто поверил в меня. Неужели теперь ты единственный, кто не верит?  
Такой взгляд Эггзи уже однажды видел и, как и тогда, вдруг понял, что сказал лишнего. Как и тогда, Харт уже собрался отстраниться и уйти, но в этот раз Эггзи успел перехватить его за пальцы и не дать ему выпустить галстук. Стоило, наверное, пуститься в извинения, попытаться объяснить, что Гарри не прав в своих опасениях, но иногда правильные слова приходили к Эггзи словно из ниоткуда.  
\- Завяжи мне его на удачу? - попросил он.  
Лед, уже сковавший зрачки Харта, дал трещину. Эггзи мог бы поклясться, что заметил ее, пробежавшую по темной радужке словно искра. Гарри мягко скользнул руками по всей длине галстука, а Эггзи опустил руки и повыше поднял подбородок, чтобы не мешать. Он вдруг понял, что сказал правду, и то, что сделает Гарри, действительно очень важно для них обоих.  
Харт уже не смотрел на галстук - его руки завязали бесчисленное множество узлов и прекрасно справлялись сами. Гарри смотрел на Эггзи - долгим, невыносимо долгим взглядом, каким не смотрел еще никогда. Раньше Эггзи просто не выдержал бы и смутился, не зная, куда деть глаза. Но сейчас он был совершенно спокоен, почти умиротворен. Он не думал о предстоящей встрече, о своих страхах, о смертельной опасности. Сейчас во всем мире были только он сам и Гарри, и эта константа давала опору всему, что могло последовать дальше. Здесь и сейчас все было настолько правильным, что было просто глупо сомневаться, будто один из них не вернется в эту точку, чтобы мир снова обрел равновесие.  
\- Вот так, - сказал Гарри почему-то шепотом. Он подтянул узел к воротнику и чуть прижал его ладонью, коснувшись кончиками пальцев кадыка Эггзи. Тот сглотнул и улыбнулся.  
\- Спасибо, Гарри, - Эггзи повернулся к зеркалу и убедился, что галстук лежит безупречно. - Ты останешься дома?  
\- Премьер-министр уже получил мой вызов, так что мне все равно, где находиться, - ответил Харт, пряча руки в карманы брюк. - Я лучше поеду в особняк. Дом без тебя... слишком пустой.  
Они обменялись взглядами, и Эггзи, не сдержавшись, порывисто обнял Гарри. Тот, чуть опешив, все же поднял руки и мягко прижал его к своей груди.  
\- Я вернусь к тебе, - сказал Эггзи, отстраняясь. - Я обещаю.  
***  
Мерлин сосредоточенно смотрел в монитор, на котором пожилой мужчина в скучном, но дорогом сером костюме вертел в руках небольшой передатчик с золотым символом Кингсман на боку. Потом он поднял глаза и отодвинул широкой ладонью одного из своих телохранителей, чуть заслонившего его от Ланселота, с чьих очков и шла трансляция.  
\- Я видел такой прежде, - сказал мужчина. - Когда только вступил в должность. Да и то мельком - мне сказали, что у МИ5 свои информаторы, и чем меньше о них знают, тем лучше.  
\- Мы не часто выходим на связь с вашим ведомством, - пояснила девушка. - Просто в данный момент нам нужны все люди, которые могут хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию.  
\- А о подробностях этой ситуации вы мне не расскажете, мисс?  
\- Времени слишком мало, сэр, - покачала головой Ланселот. - Наш человек уже едет на место. Когда замигает огонек - нажмите кнопку, и вы подключитесь к трансляции с его передатчика. Если все пройдет по плану, вам предстоит услышать кое-что интересное.  
\- Кто еще получил такие? - поинтересовался мужчина.  
\- Премьер-министр и все руководители Объединенного разведывательного комитета.  
Мужчина приподнял брови.  
\- А у вас, ребята, длинные руки. Хорошо, - он спрятал передатчик в карман.  
\- Благодарю за сотрудничество, сэр, - кивнула ему Ланселот.  
\- Было приятно познакомиться, мисс, - министр обороны приподнял невидимую шляпу и кивнул своим людям. - Поехали, самолет уже ждет.  
\- Отлично, Ланселот, - сказал Мерлин, когда девушка запрыгнула в мини-кар охраны аэропорта и покатила к воротам. - Можете возвращаться в особняк. Кстати, Персиваль тоже уже на пути в ателье.  
\- Мы достали всех?  
\- Да, - подтвердил Мерлин, краем глаза заметив, как открываются двери прибывшего пневмо-поезда. - На моей памяти такое происходит впервые, обычно нам хватает прямой линии с премьер-министром.  
\- Чем больше ушей - тем лучше, - сказал Гарри, входя в переговорную.  
Мерлин застучал по клавиатуре, и на большом центральном экране появилась трансляция с очков Эггзи. Тот сидел за рулем кэба и смотрел по сторонам.  
\- Как настрой, Гавейн? - поинтересовался Мерлин.  
\- Стараюсь не думать обо всем, что может пойти не так, - усмехнулся Эггзи. - Связь есть?  
\- Важные дяди ждут нашего сигнала. Сделайте все, чтобы она раскрыла вам свои карты. Чем больше они от нее услышат - тем лучше.  
\- Ну, к моему счастью, она не похожа на любительницу старых шпионских фильмов, как Валентайн, - заметил Эггзи. - Да и я выгляжу куда менее опасным, чем Гарри.  
\- Ты плохого о себе мнения, - заметил Гарри, склонившись к микрофону.  
\- Польщен, польщен! - рассмеялся Эггзи, а потом посерьезнел. - Что бы там ни случилось... Я вас люблю, ребята.  
Мерлин посмотрел на Гарри. Тот, все еще придерживая микрофон, явно боролся с собой, раздумывая, насколько это будет уместным сейчас сказать то же самое.  
\- Не прощайтесь раньше времени, - посоветовал им обоим разом Мерлин. - Плохая примета.  
Оставив на время Гавейна, Мерлин связался с остальными агентами и проверил статус передатчиков. Все работали и находились в зоне доступа, хоть и были настолько допотопными, что от них можно было ожидать всего. Модифицировать их было некогда, и так все отведенное им Амандой на раздумья время Мерлин потратил, чтобы настроить на них трансляцию с очков Эггзи.  
Ключом к успеху должно было стать то, что на первом же допросе в бункере прежние очки Эггзи растоптал в крошку его мучитель, сочтя, что этот жест достаточно устрашающ и драматичен. Вряд ли наемники потом обратили внимание на осколки и отыскали крошечный передатчик. Вся аппаратура Кингсман разрабатывалась в специальном отделе в недрах особняка, так что, в отличие от одной из химических лабораторий, о которой упоминала Блэквуд, до него ее люди точно не добрались.  
\- Он на месте, - привлек его внимание Харт.  
Мерлин увеличил изображение с очков. Кэб остановился у ворот огромного белоснежного особняка. За высокой изящной оградой раскинулся ухоженный дизайнерский сад, а к дверям вела широкая мощеная красным кирпичом дорожка.  
Эггзи вышел из машины и, захлопнув дверцу, помахал камере над воротами. Десять секунд спустя створки распахнулись, а из дома ему навстречу вышло несколько охранников. Мерлин и Гарри пронаблюдали, как Анвин не спеша подошел к ним.  
\- Полагаю, личный досмотр? - спросил он.  
\- Он самый, - прогудел один из них.  
Досматривали придирчиво, тщательно - расстегнули пиджак и рубашку, заглянули в уши и даже в ботинки, в которых на такой случай не было отравленного лезвия. Сняли и очки - у Мерлина сердце ухнуло в желудок, - но, повертев, вернули. Из внутреннего кармана пиджака извлекли помаду, которую с помощью Рокси прислала им Аманда. Держа ее кончиками пальцев, охранник вопросительно воззрился на Эггзи.  
\- У всех свои причуды, - улыбнулся тот.  
Охранник развинтил тюбик и вытряхнул на ладонь микро-передатчик, который Мерлин по настоянию Эггзи вложил туда.  
\- Шалишь? - пробасил мужчина недовольно.  
\- Попытка - не пытка, - признал Эггзи. - Убьете меня прямо сейчас?  
\- Успеется, - охранник сунул помаду в карман и подтолкнул Эггзи в плечо. - Пошли.  
Открылись украшенные резьбой двери, и Эггзи вошел в дом. Рассматривая богато обставленный холл и увешанные картинами и головами животных стены, он непринужденно снял очки и опустил их в нагрудный карман. Картинка почернела, оставив наблюдающим лишь стук каблуков по мраморному полу.  
Мерлин напряженно выдохнул.  
\- Пока все по плану.  
\- Я лучше поднимусь к себе в кабинет, - пробормотал Гарри, не сводя глаз с черного монитора. - Сообщи мне... если что.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Харт круто развернулся и вышел, хлопнув дверью.


	16. Chapter 16

Бок о бок с охранником Эггзи пересек холл и через стеклянные двери вышел на задний двор. Тут, в ажурной беседке за накрытым столом со скатертью в пол его уже ожидала Аманда Блэквуд. На ней было элегантное кремовое платье и кокетливая шляпка. Заметив их, она помахала рукой.  
\- Да-да, вы тот самый юноша! - сказала она, поднимаясь ему навстречу. - Как приятно видеть, что мы с вашим начальством так быстро нашли общий язык. Составите мне компанию? - она окинула рукой столик. - Поведем неспешную беседу, и, может быть, даже подружимся.  
\- Очень сомневаюсь, - натянуто улыбнулся ей Эггзи и опустился в плетеное кресло, проводив взглядом удаляющегося обратно в дом охранника.  
\- Вы прямолинейны - мне это нравится, - заметила Аманда и указала на бутылку шампанского в ведерке. - Будьте так любезны. Или, может, вы предпочитаете чай?  
Вместо ответа Эггзи ловко откупорил пробку и наполнил два стоящих рядом высоких бокала. Аманда внимательно наблюдала за ним, теребя салфетку.  
\- Прошу вас! - предложила она. Помедлив, Эггзи взял один бокал, Аманда - другой. - Предлагаю тост! - сказала она, но тут задетая локтем салфетка спланировала на пол. Эггзи, поставив бокал, тут же нырнул за ней под стол.  
\- О, благодарю, - улыбнулась Аманда, принимая возвращенную салфетку и чуть касаясь его пальцев своими. - Вы настоящий джентльмен.  
\- Стараюсь, - вежливо ответил Эггзи. - Вы хотели поднять тост...  
\- Да, конечно, - спохватилась Аманда. - За встречу, которая обещает быть запоминающейся для нас обоих.  
\- Это точно, - хмыкнул Эггзи и добавил: - Кстати, позвольте отметить - красивые туфли. Джимми Чу?  
\- Вы разбираетесь? - Аманда, удивленно вскинув брови, поставила бокал и, чуть приподняв скатерть, окинула взглядом свои лодочки. - Стюарт Вайцман.  
\- Мой наставник всегда говорил, что человека определяют манеры и хорошая обувь.  
\- Ваш наставник - мудрый человек.  
Аманда снова подняла бокал. Эггзи отсалютовал в ответ и сделал большой глоток. Сладкий газированный напиток отдавал горечью адреналина, скопившегося у него на языке.  
Отпив половину, Аманда откинулась в кресле. Лицо ее расслабилось, вежливая улыбка хищно заострилась.  
\- Ну, а теперь, когда у нас создалась нужная атмосфера - можно поговорить начистоту.  
\- Давно пора, - отзеркалил ее движение Эггзи. - А то вот сижу и спрашиваю себя - почему я все еще жив?  
\- Как будто вам не терпится, - хмыкнула Аманда. - Мне хотелось бы сперва побеседовать с вами. И, думаю, тему вы знаете.  
\- Честер.  
\- Мой отец. Да. Я всю жизнь считала его мертвым. А после “Дня V” на меня вышел некий банк, который известил меня, что умер он буквально на днях и оставил мне немаленькое состояние. Которое я, впрочем, тут же спустила, чтобы выяснить о нем все, что смогла. Зря вы не уничтожили тело, может, мы бы тогда с вами не разговаривали. Как я удивилась, увидев на месте его череп! Это означало, что умер он не от чипа Валентайна... А ведь тот его ждал. Как он умер?  
\- Отравился, - сухо ответил Эггзи.  
\- Вы же понимаете, что мне нужны подробности?  
\- Он предал наше дело, - процедил Эггзи. - Всех, кто был верен и доверял ему. Пытался подкупить и шантажировать меня, но я отказался. Он по ошибке выпил яд, предназначавшийся мне.  
\- Так вы, выходит, везунчик? - не дрогнув ни единым мускулом, заметила Аманда.  
\- Аж сам порой удивляюсь - насколько, - согласился Эггзи.  
\- Что ж... Всему рано или поздно приходит конец, правда? Даже везенью, - Аманда подалась вперед и оперлась на стол. - Я могла бы вас пристрелить, но вы, как я и ожидала, в своем кевларовом костюмчике, а я не то чтобы хороший стрелок. Так что...  
Она опустила руку в сумочку и выложила на стол ручку. Эггзи смотрел на знакомый предмет, не мигая.  
\- Узнали? - ухмыльнулась Аманда, довольная произведенным эффектом. - Салфетка упала не просто так... Как думаете, того, что вы успели выпить, хватит, чтобы вас убить? Или вы будете просто валяться тут парализованный, пускать слюни и стремительно слепнущими глазами смотреть на то, как я буду развлекаться дальше?  
Вслед за ручкой на стол лег маленький пульт.  
\- Что это? - спросил Эггзи, чувствуя, как пересох язык. - Вы же обещали, что если я приду - ваша липовая информация о нас останется в тайне!  
\- Она и останется! - Аманда округлила глаза и приложила руку к груди жестом оскорбленной невинности. - За кого вы меня принимаете? Пока я жива, или пока ваши коллеги выполняют мои требования - они в безопасности. Вы ведь понимаете, что я не могла без страховки? Говорю на случай, если вы все же держите какой-то туз в рукаве, планируя отправить меня сегодня на тот свет... Едва журналисты протрубят о смерти "новой матери Терезы", как сразу несколько верных мне людей пустят информацию о вас на все каналы и во все газеты. А это... - она покрутила в пальцах пульт. - Маленький бонус. Демонстрация силы. На меня работает не только пушечное мясо, подобное тому, что вы покрошили в моем бункере, но и настоящие виртуозы своего дела. Так что сейчас сразу в нескольких местах, относящихся к вашей сверхсекретной организации, находятся бомбы. И если ваше начальство в дальнейшем попробует артачиться - бум! - Аманда изобразила руками взрыв и рассмеялась. - Видите ли, вы меня очень впечатлили. Я бы не отказалась от такой организации под своим началом. А вам не привыкать подчиняться Кингам...  
\- Да, но зачем?..  
\- Вы знаете, что двое кандидатов на освободившийся британский престол - мои с потрохами? - глаза Аманды алчно заблестели. - Что у меня есть скромная, но хорошо вооруженная армия на случай, если потребуется провернуть небольшой переворот? Разумеется, сейчас они рассредоточены, чтобы не привлекать внимания, но... - Аманда щелкнула пальцами. - Этой стране нужна новая кровь. И кое-чью ради этого даже можно пролить. Самое забавное, что при этом меня никто не заподозрит, а я буду держать в руках все нужные нитки и дергать их, сколько пожелаю. И ваши активы и гаджеты еще больше развяжут мне руки.  
\- Впечатляет, - процедил Эггзи, у которого от злости свело челюсть. - Но знаете, что вы упустили? Время. Сколько вам? - он попытался придать голосу язвительность. - Знаю, неприлично такое спрашивать у дамы, но оно как-то само напрашивается.  
\- Намекаете, что с того света миром не поправишь? - изогнула бровь Аманда. - Мой отец прожил восемьдесят два года, и прожил бы больше, если бы не вы. Я планирую от него не отставать. У меня под колпаком лучшие умы и врачи, они постоянно работают. Вы бы дали мне шестьдесят четыре, не знай вы правду?  
Эггзи вынужден был согласиться. Разумеется, она не выглядела на сорок, но и шестьдесят ей можно было дать с трудом.  
\- Торговля людьми подразумевает также торговлю органами - так что у меня всегда наготове свежие почки или сердце, - добавила Аманда.  
\- Вы монстр! - не сдержался Эггзи.  
\- Как грубо, юноша! Вы огорчаете меня и своего наставника... - сокрушенно покачала головой Аманда. - Я проживу достаточно, чтобы насладиться мировым господством. А там... посмотрим. Я и так рассказала вам слишком много, а в могиле вам эти знания будут ни к чему. Итак...  
Она активировала ручку и заглянула своими прозрачными голубыми глазами в полыхавшие ненавистью глаза Эггзи.  
\- Хотите сказать что-нибудь напоследок?  
\- Вам конец.  
\- Глупый упрямый мальчик, - усмехнулась Аманда и подняла рычажок.  
С того вечера, когда он был в такой же ситуации, Эггзи лучше научился владеть лицом. Но сейчас он позволил себе так же, как и тогда, саркастично-удивленно изогнуть губы и окинуть себя взглядом. Глаза Аманды округлились и стремительно наполнились ужасом. По ее лицу прошла первая судорога. Эггзи поправил манжеты и чуть склонился вперед.  
\- Я, конечно, член секретной организации с кучей условностей и правил. Но с первого дня в ней я живу инстинктами. Видите ли, я как-то забыл уточнить, что Честер Кинг пытался обмануть меня точно так же. И, когда вы уронили салфетку, инстинкт сказал мне: "Забавно было бы, если...". Я везучий, помните. И еще, кстати... туфли у вас преотвратные.  
Аманда откинулась на кресле, закатив глаза и сотрясалась мелкой дрожью. Вряд ли она слушала.  
Оглянувшись на дом и убедившись, что охрана еще не бежит к ним, Эггзи быстро надел очки.  
\- Все кончено, я ухожу, она...  
Эггзи зацепился взглядом за сжатый кулак Аманды, который та последним движением прижала к груди. В нем виднелось что-то черное. Разжав ее пальцы, Эггзи ощутил, как мир вокруг понесся в сумасшедшей карусели.  
\- Твою ж...  
\- Эггзи?! Что такое??  
Эггзи неверяще смотрел на точно такой же пульт, как тот, что лежал на столе. Только на этом ритмично мигала крошечная красная лампочка. Старая перестраховщица...  
\- Господи... Мерлин!  
И тут связь оборвалась.


	17. Chapter 17

После встречи с генеральным директором МИ5 Персиваль поехал в ателье, чтобы оттуда добраться до особняка. На выходе из машины Мерлин известил его, что Эггзи благополучно вошел в дом Блэквуд, а Ланселот тоже едет в ателье. Решив дождаться ее, Персиваль плеснул себе виски и, сняв очки, присел на диван. Посетителей не было, за спиной успокаивающе неспешно работал пожилой раскройщик, тикали часы, мимо витрины изредка проходили люди, косясь на элегантно одетые манекены. Обманчивый покой, в котором Персиваль, однако, сейчас очень нуждался.  
Все прошлые сутки никто в агентстве не сомкнул глаз, подготавливая почву для очередной самоубийственной миссии Гавейна, пока тому было позволено отоспаться. С учетом же того, что и позапрошлые сутки вышли для Персиваля весьма насыщенными - сейчас он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. От обилия крепкого кофе, выпитого в приемной МИ5, горчило во рту и, с отвращением посмотрев на янтарную жидкость в своем бокале, Персиваль отставил его на стол. Если он сейчас выпьет - то точно заснет. У него не было сил даже волноваться по поводу того, как все пройдет у Гавейна. Оставалось лишь ждать.  
Кажется, он все же задремал и вздрогнул при звуке дверного колокольчика. Вошла Роксана, одетая в форму полицейского аэропорта Хитроу.  
\- Спасибо, что дождались меня, Алистер, - сказала она, снимая фуражку и садясь в кресло напротив. - Перед пробками на выезде из аэропорта бессильны даже мы.  
Персиваль молча пододвинул к ней свой бокал.  
\- Спасибо, - Рокси пригубила виски и поморщилась. - Не следите? - она кивнула на лежащие на столе очки.  
Персиваль покачал головой.  
\- Не люблю наблюдать за тем, что не в силах изменить, - произнес он.  
\- Я дослушала, как она спросила про Честера, и отключилась, - понимающе кивнула Рокси и рассеянно осмотрелась. - Вы верите, что у него получится?  
Внушать ложные надежды Персивалю не хотелось. Выступать в роли Кассандры - тоже. Поэтому он встал и, положив очки в нагрудный карман, протянул девушке руку.  
\- Пойдем. Узнаем у Мерлина.  
Одним глотком осушив бокал, Роксана взяла его за руку и поднялась. Они миновали полки с тканями, стол раскройщика и вошли в первую примерочную. Пропустив девушку вперед, Персиваль встал за ее плечом и поймал ее взгляд в отражении. Рокси коротко ему улыбнулась и коснулась зеркала.  
В следующий миг Персиваль оглох - словно кто-то со всей дури хлопнул его по ушам. Что-то большое и тяжелое ударило его по затылку, спине и ногам, так что его швырнуло на Роксану, а их обоих - в зеркало. Громко треснула толстая рама, по зеркальной поверхности веером побежали трещины. Между тем успел сработать механизм спуска, и пол под ногами ухнул вниз почти на метр, увлекая их за собой, а потом сработали аварийные блоки - и лифт замер.  
Персиваль повалился на спину, непроизвольно обхватывая Рокси руками и прижимая к себе. Рама треснула еще раз, что-то громко лопнуло, и ростовое зеркало плашмя рухнуло вниз. Успев заметить летящую на них тень, Персиваль резко перекатился, прикрывая собой девушку, и в следующий миг на него обрушился стеклянный дождь. Резкая боль пронзила ухо и шею, но она не шла ни в какое сравнение с крупным осколком, впившимся в бедро. Персиваль сжал зубы и, как мог, приподнялся.  
\- Цела?  
Кажется, он кричал, себя он почти не слышал. В воцарившемся вокруг них полумраке, озаряемом вспышками каких-то оборванных проводов, он увидел, как Рокси кивнула, и морщась, помог ей выбраться из-под себя. Осторожно встав на колени, девушка уперлась руками в заднюю стенку зеркала, накрывшего их, как крышкой.  
\- Никак, - услышал, наконец, Персиваль ее голос через звон в ушах. - Как вы? - Роксана оставила в покое зеркало и нагнулась к нему.  
\- Пара порезов, - Персиваль перехватил ее руки и переместил их на свое бедро. - А вот тут уже похуже.  
Он ждал любой реакции, но точно не того, что Роксана начнет раздеваться. Он видел лишь слабые очертания ее тела и то, как она сняла с себя белоснежную форменную блузку с коротким рукавом. Следом раздался звук рвущейся ткани.  
\- Лежите смирно, - приказала она и, охватив его ногу импровизированным бинтом, со всей силы затянула узел. Персиваль взвыл сквозь зубы. - Вот и молодец, - похвалила его Рокси и, сдвинув в сторону несколько осколков, помогла ему привалиться к каменной стенке, после чего села рядом и шмыгнула носом.  
\- Ты что, плачешь? - не поверил своим ушам Персиваль.  
\- У меня нос разбит, - сообщила девушка, снова шмыгнув и запрокинув голову. - Что это было?  
\- Не знаю, - он положил руку на грудь и прицокнул языком, нащупав во внутреннем кармане обломки очков. - Твои очки целы?  
\- На мне их нет, - ответила Рокси. - Сейчас поищу.  
Поиски оказались относительно успешными - очки нашлись, но не работали.  
\- Ничего, Мерлин скоро узнает о случившемся.  
\- Вы полагаете, это дело рук Блэквуд?  
\- Чьих же еще? Может статься, Гавейну все удалось, и со злости она решила хоть как-то нам навредить.  
\- Мне до сих пор стыдно, что она обвела меня на приеме, - тихо призналась Роксана. - Никак не могу перестать об этом думать. Я так подвела вас...  
\- Люди ошибаются, - уверенно сказал Персиваль. - И даже рыцари - всего лишь люди. Мне не стыдно за тебя, Роксана. Я горжусь тобой. Восхищаюсь тобой. Я тебя так... - он осекся и неловко замолчал.  
\- Что "вы меня так"? - недоверчиво переспросила Рокси, медленно приподнимаясь.  
\- Уважаю? - после слишком долгой паузы неуверенно предположил Персиваль.  
Роксана тихонько засмеялась и положила теплую ладошку на его щеку.  
\- И я вас уважаю. Очень-очень, - сказала она и поцеловала его.  
Ее губы были в крови. Кровь всегда казалась Персивалю отвратительной на вкус. Но не в этот раз.


	18. Chapter 18

Пробиться через охрану Блэквуд к выходу оказалось не так уж сложно - спасибо костюму и навыкам рукопашного боя, - а потом Эггзи обзавелся выпавшим из чужих рук оружием, и его уже было не остановить. Особняк Кингсман по маршруту был ближе, чем ателье, так что, вскочив в свой кэб, Эггзи сразу направился туда. Еще издалека он увидел поднимавшийся над зданием столб дыма. Вряд ли люди Блэквуд смогли попасть на нижние уровни, где находились основные помещения, все же биометрическая защита была весьма надежной штукой, но здание на поверхности оказалось перед ними беззащитным.  
Эггзи на ходу выскочил из машины, даже не заглушив мотор, не отрывая глаз от раскуроченного взрывом правого крыла. Вертолетная площадка была густо усыпана битым камнем и стеклом. Ветер разносил вокруг черный дым, но открытого пламени не наблюдалось.  
Холодея нутром и не чувствуя ног, Эггзи метнулся к главному входу, неподалеку от которого заметил людей. Некоторые лежали на траве, другие говорили по телефонам или оказывали помощь. Эггзи пробирался сквозь толпу и, вытягивая шею, смотрел поверх голов. Наконец впереди мелькнул лысый затылок.  
\- Мерлин! - заорал Эггзи, так что несколько человек рядом с ним обернулись.  
Эггзи подлетел к координатору и, схватив его за плечи, бегло оглядел. Лицо его было перемазано сажей, на лбу краснела внушительная шишка, но он весьма твердо стоял на ногах и смотрел на Эггзи сквозь треснувшие очки.  
\- Слава Богу! - выдохнул Эггзи, ощущая, как на смену адреналиновой энергии приходит пост-адреналиновая слабость. - Рвануло наверху? Вас зацепило?  
\- Рад видеть вас живым, Гавейн, - сказал Мерлин глухо. - Да, тряхнуло малость. Мне повезло, что я был в координаторской.  
\- А где остальные? - Эггзи напрягся от этого тона.  
\- Ланселот и Персиваль должны быть в ателье, - доложил Мерлин. - На связь пока не вышли. Я отправил туда людей. Бедивер как раз спускался в больничный отсек. У них там толстые стены, он не пострадал. Гарет на задании, он в безопасности...  
\- А Гарри? - Эггзи сжал пальцы на плечах координатора, так что тот поморщился. Он ожидал, что про Харта Мерлин скажет в первую очередь.  
\- Галахад был в своем кабинете, - нехотя выдавил из себя Мерлин.  
Медленно, словно во сне, Эггзи перевел взгляд на правое крыло. Глаза привычно отсчитали от центрального входа два окна на втором этаже, за которыми находился кабинет Галахада. На месте окон зиял затянутый дымом провал.  
Мерлин попытался преградить ему дорогу, но Эггзи отпихнул его и припустил к зданию. Позади что-то кричали, но он не слышал. Сердце колотилось в горле, горький привкус наполнял рот.  
Эггзи увильнул от какого-то человека у входа и нырнул в распахнутые двери, из которых еще продолжали выводить пострадавших. Он сразу сбил дыхание от насыщенного дымом воздуха, но привычным маршрутом взлетел по ступеням на второй этаж. Подошвы оксфордов скользили по каменной крошке, усыпавшей дорогой паркет, один раз он даже упал и чуть не въехал в стену.  
Цель приближалась, дым стал гуще, так что резало глаза. Эггзи пришлось замедлиться и прикрыть нос рукавом. Вот и знакомый коридор, точнее, то, что от него осталось. Эггзи вывернул из-за угла и остановился. Ветер, врывавшийся через провал во внешней стене, вытягивал дым из помещения и уносил в небо. Дышать стало легче, но только физически.  
Рвануло на первом этаже, но и второй этаж вслед за взрывной волной тоже взлетел на воздух. От кабинета Харта мало что осталось. Почти в воздухе висела на одной петле посеченная осколками дверь, повсюду валялись обрывки жженой бумаги.  
Эггзи смотрел на это и чувствовал внутри разверзающуюся черную дыру. Ему хотелось кричать, но он не мог выдавить из себя ни звука, он словно онемел, хотя беззвучный крик в его голове нарастал с каждой секундой, так что начинало звенеть в ушах.  
Он не знал, сколько простоял там, но в какой-то момент где-то что-то рухнуло, и Эггзи вздрогнул, выходя из оцепенения. Покачнувшись, он развернулся и пошел прочь. Спускаясь по лестнице к главному выходу он чувствовал, как с каждым шагом колени все больше подводят его. На последней ступеньке он все же сдался, сел, привалившись к перилам, и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
Из-за гомона людей снаружи, из-за треска осыпающихся где-то конструкций, из-за звона в собственной голове Эггзи не слышал шагов, приблизившихся к нему. Он лишь ощутил, как кто-то взял его за плечи, уверенно поднял и повел на улицу, подальше от опасного здания, пропитанного едким дымом и смертью. Эггзи покорно переставлял ноги, из его глаз медленно текли слезы, а внутри начинала подниматься знакомая волна. Это он уже проходил: стадия первая - отрицание.   
\- Он ведь мог выжить, - пробормотал Эггзи, глядя на траву под ногами сквозь застилающую глаза влагу. - Ему не впервой...  
\- Безусловно, опыт в таком деле очень важен, - ответили рядом, и Эггзи вскинул голову.  
Харт смотрел на него сверху вниз. Весь в пыли, с пеплом в растрепавшихся волосах, без очков и пиджака, с галстуком, перетягивавшим окровавленную правую руку - но совершенно, абсолютно, несомненно живой.  
\- Я позорно сбежал из координационной, - сказал Гарри, словно извиняясь. - Не хотел слышать, если ты вдруг... - он споткнулся. - Если у тебя не получится. Но потом решил вернуться... Весьма вовремя, как оказалось.  
Эггзи пялился на него во все глаза и потрясенно молчал. Харт остановился и, положив руки ему на плечи, глубоко вздохнул, словно перед прыжком.  
\- Я сейчас очень хочу кое-что сделать, - сказал он серьезно и медленно, чтобы Эггзи понял. - Потом мы оба спишем это на адреналин. Ты меня понял?  
Эггзи не понял, поэтому, когда руки Гарри легли на его мокрые от слез щеки, а губы прижались к губам, он не ответил - просто стоял и смотрел на ресницы и морщинки в уголках глаз Гарри, оказавшиеся вдруг так близко. Харт ничем не выказал своих эмоций - оборвал поцелуй и, почти по-отечески приобняв Эггзи за плечи, направился к людям. Там к ним сразу подскочил человек со связкой бинтов и увлек Харта за собой, а Эггзи остался стоять столбом, будто боялся двигаться дальше, утратив опору. Женщина-медик тронула его за плечо и спросила, как он себя чувствует и не нужна ли помощь. Дернувшись, Эггзи отрицательно качнул головой и побрел в сторону все еще работающей машины.  
Он ввалился в салон, заглушил двигатель и уставился сквозь лобовое стекло на особняк. В голове стоял шум - не звон, как несколько минут назад, когда весь его мир рухнул, а гомон тысячи голосов.  
"Про Рокси все еще ничего не известно! - орали эти голоса. - Блэквуд говорила про несколько бомб, где еще, кроме штаба? Все кончено, она мертва! Гарри жив, этот сукин сын жив, он был рядом, он тебя поцеловал, поцеловал, поцело..."  
Эггзи заморгал, словно внезапно проснулся.  
\- Гарри... - он сам не заметил, как произнес это имя. Его руки лихорадочно заметались по дверце в поисках ручки. Найти ее оказалось неожиданно сложно. Эггзи сматерился, нашел ручку, рванул ее, чуть не оторвав, и вывалился из машины. - Гарри! - крикнул он и припустил обратно к людям. Ему оборачивались вслед, от него шарахались, а он перепрыгивал лежащих, толкал тех, кто оказывался на пути, и кричал, все кричал имя, сам не отдавая себе отчета, метался и искал, пока кто-то не схватил его за плечо и не встряхнул.  
\- Успокойся, а то я тебе врежу! - подтверждая угрозу, Мерлин так сжал пальцы, что боль сразу прочистила Эггзи мозги.  
\- Я видел его! - крикнул он, оправдываясь. - Гарри! Он жив! Он...  
"Он поцеловал меня", - чуть не добавил он, но Мерлин сам не дал ему сделать это, перебив:  
\- Я знаю, я нашел его, - он выпустил Эггзи и, поморщившись, потер шишку, которая, наверняка, зверски болела.  
\- Где он?  
\- Я отправил его в ателье. Там был взрыв.  
Эггзи рванулся было обратно к машине, но Мерлин снова перехватил его за рукав.  
\- Ну уж нет, Гавейн, вы не бросите меня тут одного со всем этим! - в его тоне зазвенели металлические нотки. Эггзи невольно замер. - Галахад уехал по моему приказу, и вы, смею напомнить, тоже все еще под моим началом. А раз и он, и вы все еще живы и в состоянии выполнять свои функции, то извольте этим и заняться!  
Эггзи словно холодной водой окатили. Он медленно выдохнул и мягко отцепил пальцы Мерлина от своего плеча, где, судя по ощущениям, вскоре расцветут синяки - мало ему тех, что уже есть.  
\- Я вас понял, - сказал он насколько мог спокойно, давая начальству понять, что пришел в себя и абсолютно серьезен. - Вы правы. Чем я могу помочь?


	19. Chapter 19

Остаток дня Эггзи носился по особняку и окрестностям, контролируя работу подоспевших спасателей, чтобы те ненароком не наткнулись на то, чего не должны видеть, пока Мерлин разъяснял для постоянно прибывавших СМИ легенду о несчастном случае в закрытом загородном клубе, имевшуюся у него специально для подобного рода случаев.  
Под вечер, когда весь спецтранспорт покинул территорию, Эггзи не нашел в себе сил ехать домой, так как доступ к лифту в ателье был заблокирован, а добираться до Лондона на машине пришлось бы несколько часов. Поэтому он спустился на нижние уровни, в казармы, с наслаждением снял перепачканный и пропахший порохом и дымом костюм, принял душ и вырубился на своей старой койке, едва голова коснулась подушки.  
Утром его разбудил сигнал очков.  
\- Жду вас в библиотеке, - как всегда коротко и по делу сообщил Мерлин.  
Наскоро проведя утренний моцион, Эггзи влез в свою старую кадетскую форму, которую обнаружил на вешалке в личном шкафчике у кровати, и отправился в библиотеку, которая находилась в уцелевшем крыле.  
Бесшумно приоткрыв дверную створку, Эггзи заглянул в комнату. Мерлин - в неизменном джемпере, новых очках и с пластырем на лбу, - сидел во главе стола для чтения. Компанию ему составляли Гарет и Бедивер - все трое уже изучали какие-то бумаги. Рокси, поджав под себя ноги, сидела на полукруглом диванчике у окна - на ее переносице тоже белел пластырь, а под глазами багровели симметричные синяки. Эггзи вошел и крепко обнял поднявшуюся ему навстречу подругу.  
\- Как же я рад тебя видеть! Сильно болит?  
\- Перелома нет, остальное - мелочи.  
\- А где Перси?  
\- Персиваль в больничном отсеке, - произнес голос Харта. - Ему вчера наложили швы.  
Эггзи обернулся к высокому креслу у камина - чуть приподнявшись, Харт взялся за подлокотники и развернулся вместе с ним. На нем была свежая рубашка, под правым рукавом которой проглядывала повязка, и черный жилет. Окинув все еще обнимающихся Эггзи и Рокси быстрым взглядом, Харт с невозмутимым лицом обернулся к Мерлину.  
\- Полагаю, больше никто не придет. Можем начинать?  
\- Вы правы, Галахад, - кивнул Мерлин. - Уведомляю вас, леди и джентльмены, что по результатам операции "Рыбалка", - Мерлин покосился на Эггзи, пристроившегося на диванчике рядом с Рокси, - частично разрушены правое крыло штаб-квартиры и ателье "Кингсман". Третья примерочная и подземные этажи не пострадали, но лифт и пневмо-поезд будут недоступны, пока не закончатся восстановительные работы. В общей сложности погибло пятеро, пострадало двадцать человек из числа персонала, жертв среди гражданских нет. Все пострадавшие уже направлены на лечение, средства выделены. СМИ переданы соответствующие легенды, прошу вас четко им следовать. Теперь к главному. Гавейн! - Мерлин повернулся к Эггзи и, чуть помедлив, улыбнулся. - Рад видеть вас живым. Ваш план сработал на сто процентов. Я уже передал ответственным лицам в Правительстве информацию о Паутине, которой мы обладали, а также часть ложных данных о нас, которые собиралась слить миссис Блэквуд. Вкупе с тем, что они услышали от нее лично, это стало более чем веским поводом для нашего дальнейшего сотрудничества. В данный момент распространение сведений о ее смерти заморожено, в дальнейшем она будет оправдана естественными причинами. Соответствующие ведомства готовы отслеживать и блокировать распространение опасной для нас информации и содействовать нам в поисках иных причастных к Паутине высокопоставленных лиц и организаций.  
\- Что ж, выходит, мы теперь плотно повязаны с Правительством? - хмыкнул Бедивер.  
\- Я помню наш устав, - покачал головой Мерлин. - Кингсман выше политики. Когда все войдет в колею и мы поймем, что дальше в состоянии справляться самостоятельно, полагаю, вам придется подчистить некоторую документацию, а при необходимости - и кое-какие воспоминания. Не стоит допускать в озабоченные перевыборами головы даже мысль об использовании наших средств в своих интересах.  
Бедивер удовлетворенно кивнул.  
\- На данный момент - это все, что я хотел вам сообщить, - сказал Мерлин, поднимаясь. - Гарет, Бедивер, вы, как наименее пострадавшие, еще мне понадобитесь, для вас есть работа, остальные могут быть свободны. Даю вам небольшой отпуск, чтобы прийти в себя. Используйте его по максимуму - как вы уже знаете, даже спасителям мира я поблажек не делаю.  
Мерлин снова склонился над бумагами, Гарет и Бедивер встали рядом. Эггзи посмотрел на Харта - закинув ногу на ногу, тот задумчиво смотрел на пляшущее в камине пламя. Все собрание Эггзи сверлил его профиль взглядом, но напрасно - Харт на него ни разу не взглянул.  
Вместе с Рокси они первыми вышли из библиотеки.  
\- Вот уж не думала, что испытаю такую ностальгию, увидев тебя в этом, - улыбнулась девушка, потянув Эггзи за воротник кадетской формы.  
\- Мне все казалось, что Мерлин вот-вот рявкнет на меня и отправит бегать кросс, - поделился Эггзи. - Куда ты сейчас?  
\- Хотела проведать Алистера, - от Эггзи не ускользнуло, что, произнося это имя, Рокси впервые смутилась. - А ты?  
Эггзи кинул взгляд на дверь библиотеки.  
\- Я тоже к нему загляну. Но чуть позже. Есть одно дело...  
\- Тогда до встречи!  
Рокси ушла, а Эггзи привалился к стене и сунул руки в карманы. Долго ждать не пришлось. Харт вышел через пять минут и, не заметив Эггзи, двинулся по коридору. Окинув статный силуэт со спины оценивающим взглядом, Эггзи отлепился от стены и быстро нагнал его.  
\- Как ваше ничего? - спросил он, хлопая Гарри по плечу.  
\- Эггзи! - Гарри вздрогнул и остановился. Его взгляд метнулся по лицу Эггзи и тут же уставился в пол. - Извини, я сейчас занят...  
\- Это чем же? - поинтересовался Эггзи. - Насколько я помню, нам дали отпуск.  
\- Это не означает, что у меня не может быть личных дел, - с нажимом произнес Харт, снова начиная движение.  
\- Да ну? - Эггзи пристроился рядом и заглянул ему в лицо. - Может, мне тогда нужно вернуть тебе ключи, а то вдруг завалюсь домой не вовремя?  
Гарри остановился и наконец-то посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Не нужно.  
\- Ты правда занят или просто не хочешь со мной говорить? - уже без наигранности спросил Эггзи. - Должен напомнить, что мы работаем вместе, и ты не сможешь бегать от меня вечно.  
Харт обреченно вздохнул и привалился к подоконнику.  
\- О чем ты хочешь поговорить, Эггзи?  
\- Хм, дай-ка подумать, - Эггзи подпер подбородок рукой и постучал себя пальцем по губам. - Как насчет того, что случилось вчера после взрыва?  
\- Если ты про тот поцелуй... - было видно, с каким нежеланием Гарри выдавливает из себя слова. - Я вынужден попросить за него прощения. Я был так рад видеть тебя невредимым... Да еще этот взрыв... Это все адреналин, Эггзи, люди иногда делают глупости под адреналином.  
\- Охотно верю, - сказал Эггзи, улыбаясь этой плохо отрепетированной речи. - Я как-то целовался с Рокси под адреналином. И мне так понравилось, что я потом долго не мог отвязаться от желания повторить. Да вот только поцелуй в более спокойной обстановке показал, что мы творим какую-то фигню.  
Гарри скептически прищурился.  
\- А мне так не показалось.  
\- Ты видел то, что хотел видеть, - пожал плечами Эггзи. Взгляд Харта не изменился и Эггзи, признавая поражение, кивнул. - Ладно, согласен, оно действительно выглядело весьма однозначно, но... Ничего не было.  
\- Ничего? - эхом повторил Гарри.  
\- Ничегошеньки! - подтвердил Эггзи и шагнул к Харту чуть ближе. - А теперь, благодаря тебе, у меня новая идея-фикс. И в этот раз я уже не буду ждать очередного адреналинового момента, чтобы проверить свои предположения. Ты же сейчас спокоен? - уточнил Эггзи, заглядывая Гарри в глаза. - Голова ясная, пульс в норме, все такое? - Харт медленно кивнул. Эггзи расплылся в довольной улыбке и уперся руками в подоконник по обе стороны его бедер. - Рад это слышать. Потому что, уж прости за наглость, но я собираюсь тебя поцеловать. А потом мы решим, на что это списывать, ладно?  
\- Ладно, - одними губами ответил Гарри и сам наклонился к нему.  
Так нежно и вместе с тем жадно Эггзи никто никогда не целовал. Гарри крепко обнял его за спину, прижимая к себе, и он ощутил, как разбиваются вдребезги все до единого терзавшие его сомнения. Разрывать поцелуй не хотелось - ни сейчас, ни вообще никогда. Как утопающий, Эггзи вцепился пальцами в жилетку Харта, и тот отстранился, вопросительно глядя на него.  
\- Черта с два я теперь когда-нибудь от тебя съеду, - сказал Эггзи первое, что пришло в голову.  
\- Даже думать не смей, - улыбнулся Гарри, снова целуя его.  
***  
Громкий стук заставил Рокси подскочить на кресле. Дверь сразу распахнулась и в палату с сияющей улыбкой вошел Гавейн, отчего-то одетый в кадетскую форму.  
\- Перси-... - воскликнул он с порога, но под двумя строгими взглядами сразу исправился: - ...валь! А мы тут мимо проходили...  
Алистер хотел уточнить, что такие "мы", но следом уже вошел Галахад. На его лице блуждала загадочная улыбка, а глаза неотрывно следили за скакавшим по палате Гавейном. Анвин же подтащил к креслу Рокси стул и поудобнее устроился на нем.  
\- Рассказывайте! - разрешил он.  
\- Эггзи, мы зашли справиться о самочувствии Персиваля, а не для того, чтобы он тебя развлекал, - мягко пожурил его Галахад, приваливаясь плечом к косяку.  
\- Как вы, Персиваль? - спросил Эггзи, сострадательно сведя брови.  
\- Спасибо, хорошо, - кивнул Персиваль со всей серьезностью.  
\- Замечательно! Тогда рассказывайте!  
\- Да нечего рассказывать, - вмешалась Рокси. - Нас завалило в лифте, Алистеру пропороло ногу осколком зеркала. Ничего интересного.  
\- Совсем ничего? - Анвин вздернул бровь и пристально уставился на Рокси, которая старательно отводила глаза. - А обезболивающего у тебя с собой в пломбе не было?  
Роксана ошарашено повернулась к нему, а Персиваль невольно закашлялся. Анвин довольно рассмеялся.  
\- Надо бы, кстати, ввести такую практику, что скажешь, Гарри? - и он, обернувшись, хулигански подмигнул Галахаду. - Это сближает коллектив.  
Персиваль выжидающе посмотрел на Харта, но тот молча смотрел в пол и безуспешно силился спрятать улыбку.  
\- Буду считать, что ты не против, - Эггзи снова повернулся к Персивалю и хлопнул себя по коленкам. - Поговорю с Мерлином при случае. Кстати, Рокс! - он наклонился и звонко чмокнул девушку в щеку. - Люблю тебя! Поправляйтесь, Алистер!  
Махнув на прощание рукой, Эггзи вышел из палаты. Галахад посмотрел на вытянувшиеся лица Персиваля и Ланселота, и смущенно кашлянул.  
\- Скорейшего выздоровления, - пожелал он и ретировался следом за Гавейном.  
Еще с полминуты в палате стояла полная тишина.  
\- Что это было? - наконец, осторожно спросил Персиваль.  
\- Эггзи Анвин, дамы и господа, - пробормотала Рокси, все еще глядя на дверь, а потом повернулась к кровати. - Честно? Понятия не имею.  
\- А мне на мгновение показалось, что я что-то упустил в ваших отношениях с Гавейном, - заметил Персиваль, рассеянно расправляя складки на одеяле.  
\- Мы полгода мылись с ним в одном душе, - прищурилась Рокси и пересела на кровать. - И ты вдруг решил начать меня ревновать?  
\- Хотел было начать, но потом посмотрел на лицо Галахада, - усмехнулся Алистер.  
\- Мне же не показалось, да? - Рокси снова обернулась на дверь. - Если бы я знала их чуть меньше, я бы сказала, что они под чем-то.  
\- Иногда для эйфории находятся и другие причины, - заметил Персиваль и взял девушку за руку. Та отвернулась от двери и ласково улыбнулась.  
\- Абсолютно согласна.  
Склонившись и заслонив их от мира волной своих волос, Рокси чмокнула его в кончик носа.  
\- Интересно, мы будем так же смотреться со стороны? - спросил Алистер, поглаживая ее плечи.  
\- Я была бы даже не против, - серьезно ответила Рокси и крепко поцеловала его.


	20. Chapter 20

Две недели спустя.  
\- Как Маврикий? - осведомился Мерлин.  
\- Райское местечко, - Гарри огляделся, давая Мерлину панорамный обзор белоснежного пляжа и голубой как купорос лагуны. - Тут легко можно забыть, что где-то есть другой мир, который нужно постоянно поддерживать и спасать. Как дела у матушки Британии?  
\- Пока стоит, - усмехнулся Мерлин. - МИ5 активно взялось за Паутину, так что я все силы бросил на восстановление ателье и особняка. Нам даже негласно выделили кое-какие средства - "в благодарность за сохранение мира и Короны".  
\- Как бы не попросили потом отработать, - заметил Гарри.  
\- Смотря насколько вежливо они это сделают, - уточнил Мерлин. - Кстати, Гарри, представляешь, "The Sun" все же смогли где-то урвать кусок информации про нас и даже подготовили тираж. "Шпионы-террористы!". Как тебе?  
\- Звучно, - усмехнулся Гарри.  
\- А шрифт какой! - восхищенно прицокнул языком Мерлин. - Я сохранил для тебя экземпляр перед тем, как тираж уничтожили. Уникальная вещь!  
\- Спасибо, друг! - Гарри снял очки и заглянул в них. - Куплю для него красивую рамку.  
Когда Харт снова надел очки, мимо него, хохоча и разбрызгивая мелкий песок, пронесся Анвин в цветастых пляжных шортах, преследуемый загорелой как мулатка Рокси. К Гарри же подошел Персиваль с парой высоких стаканов с коктейльными зонтиками.  
\- Это Мерлин, - сказал ему Гарри, указывая на очки, и продолжил громче: - И за отпуск спасибо, я давно так хорошо не отдыхал.  
\- Все зависит от компании, - заметил Мерлин.  
\- Кстати о компании, - Гарри снова снял очки и заглянул в них с укоризной. - Нам тебя не хватает.  
Мерлин вздернул брови. В этот миг раздался громкий визг, кто-то налетел на Харта сзади, очки задрожали и Гарри торопливо вернул их на нос.  
\- Мерлин! Привет, Мерлин! - закричали Ланселот и Гавейн, перебивая друг друга.  
\- Я зову его присоединиться к нам, - пояснил Харт.  
В следующий миг Анвин оседлал его бедра и заглянул в очки.  
\- Мерлин, а правда - приезжайте сюда! Тут отличная морская рыбалка. Марлины! Вы ловили марлинов?  
\- Скажи ему, что не ловил, - усмехнулся Мерлин.  
Гарри послушно покачал головой.  
\- Я поймаю вам марлина! Вот такого! - Эггзи раскинул руки, задев Рокси. Та расплескала переданный ей Персивалем сок и рассмеялась. - Что вам стоит? Продержится мир без вас недельку. В конце концов, там останутся и Гарет, и Бедивер, и Гахерис, и еще куча народу...  
Мерлин молчал, вдруг осознав, что всерьез обдумывает сумасбродное предложение Анвина.  
\- Мееерлин? - Эггзи склонился к очкам Галахада почти вплотную.  
\- Черт с вами! - Мерлин отбросил планшет на стол и рассмеялся. - Гарри, будь другом, забронируй мне номер с видом на рассвет. Я сто лет не был в отпуске.  
Когда он вставал из-за стола, на мониторе было видно, как Анвин отплясывает что-то вроде ламбады с Рокси, а Персиваль наблюдает за ними с умиротворенной улыбкой, по-турецки сидя на песке. Над всей этой идиллической картинкой витал бархатистый смех Гарри Харта. Чувствуя невероятное тепло где-то под сердцем, Мерлин пробормотал:  
\- А я ведь в тот раз пошутил про дружную шведскую семью.

Конец.


End file.
